A Moment in Time
by DreamAngel9686
Summary: One fatal day Bella loses Renee in Phil in an Accident, she moves to forks a very wealthy girl, where she meets the Cullens and the Hales, and love finds her. This is an Emmett and Bella Story. ExR, JxA. All Human, OOC. Some Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising beautifully somewhere close to Seattle as I thought about the last month of my life. It was the end of July, and I was on my way to live with my Dad, Charlie in a small town on the Olympic Peninsula, called Forks.

For the last 14 years of my life, I had been a Floridian; my mom Renee and Charlie had divorced when I was 4 and moved us to live near her parents in Jacksonville, Florida. I was 10 years old when she met Phil, they fell in love and were married, Phil came from old money, and had made his own money over the years, and he loved me as if I were his own daughter. They were coming back from a 2 week getaway in Colorado, when they're private plane crashed.

Charlie had flown down to help me with the funeral, and to help settle up things in Florida, I was the only "family" Phil had, and he left his entire estate to me, making me a semi-orphan and a millionaire in one day. It was decided that I would spend my senior year with Charlie, and then I was off to college.

To say that I was looking forward to Forks would be a lie, it rained there more then any other place in the continental US, and I was used to the sunshine and warmth of Florida. Getting to know my dad better was the shining beacon, we spent 2 weeks together, I went to Forks until I turned 10 and then Charlie would fly and meet me somewhere, and we always went to fun places for our time together, whether it was roaming New York City, or walking the beaches in Ocean City.

"Bells, I don't know if I am comfortable with you driving here alone, what if something happens," Charlie said as I was looking at new cars, Renee had bought me a candy apple red ford mustang for my 16th birthday, and I had decided that I was going to trade it in on something a little more appropriate for Forks.

"Dad, I am going to be 18, I have the whole trip planned out, I have GPS, AAA, and I will call you everyday and let you know where I am," I really wanted to make this trip, and although I knew he was allowed to be worried, I didn't want to argue with him about it.

Charlie flew out the next morning, after making sure I had everything that I needed for my trip, I had to meet with the real estate agent who was going to sell our Florida home, I was keeping the vacation home in the Hamptons and the condo in Aspen for the time being.

After a tearful lunch with my friends, I climbed into my new Volvo XC90 SUV, and headed home to Forks. I had planned my trip out to hit a couple different places that I wanted to visit along the way.

I arrived in Forks on Friday, August 1st, giving me 2 weeks until I started my Senior year of High School, in a new school full of strangers, what would they think of me, would I fit in?

"Bells," Charlie said coming out the door when I was getting out of my car, he ran and gave me a tight hug, Charlie was a man of few words, he went over and grabbed my couple of boxes of memento's that I had brought with me, and carried them into the house.

"Here is your room, I had a contractor come and join the two bedrooms together, and build you a bigger closet, and give you a bathroom of your own, its not much but I figured you would like a little more space to spread out in, and some privacy from your dad." He said setting the boxes down.

I ran over and hugged him, "It's beautiful Dad, Thank you so much!"

He left to let me get settled, and said he would order some dinner.

I walked around my new room, the walls were an ocean blue, with cream carpet, the bed was beautiful light colored wood, I could tell that Charlie had tried to bring a little bit of Florida's sunshine and warmth here for me; tears filled my eyes at his generosity.

I walked in the closet, there was plenty of room for the clothes that I was going to buy, my Florida clothes had went to Goodwill, because they were to permeable for Forks, I had brought jeans and some other clothes that I knew would be ok, and was going to buy the rest as soon as I got a chance, shopping wasn't my favorite pastime but I didn't hate it.

"Do you have everything you need Bells?" Charlie asked when we set down to eat, after the pizza had been delivered.

"I need to go get some Forks-Friendly clothing, and I want to get a new computer and some other things, but other then that everything is perfect Dad." I said helping myself to another slice.

"Port Angles has some shops but I imagine you would do better in Seattle," he said, I could tell that he was happy to have me here with him.

"Dad, although I wish it were under better circumstances, I am very happy to be here with you," I said, just wanting to assure him that I was happy to be here.

"Me too Bells, I think that once you get to know some of the kids, you'll feel right at home here, it's a nice little town." Charlie was Police Chief Swan to the local people in Forks.

"Dad, would you like to go for a ride with me, and show me around tomorrow," I said as I was cleaning up after dinner.

"Sure Bells, that would be great, we can even ride down to La Push, you used to love going to First Beach, and we can say Hello to Billy Black, you used to play with his daughters when you were little." Charlie was very excited about spending the day with me.

I was exhausted and ready to settle in to my new home, so I said goodnight to Charlie and we up to my room. I fell asleep quickly, and awoke to a rare sunny day.

I opened my windows, and let the breeze come in, while I showered, I dressed in jean shorts and a tight t-shirt and grabbed a pull-over long sleeve shirt in case the warmth was deceiving and ran downstairs. I found a note from Charlie saying he had to run down to the station, would I like to meet him for Breakfast at the local diner; he left directions and a time.

I grabbed my keys, and my cell phone and headed out, the trip was short, the diner was on the main drag in town, and looked like the local hangout for everyone.

I was walking to the door, when I tripped over a rock, and prepared to crash into the ground when I felt two strong arms catch me and stand me back up. I turned to say Thank you and was speechless when I got a look at my hero, he was tall, very muscularly build with dark curly hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Thanks," I mumbled out.

"Anytime, sweetheart!" he said and winked as he walked back to his friends, I didn't really get a good look at them because Charlie had walked over and opened the door for me.

"You ok?" he asked as we walked inside.

"Yeah, I just pulled a Bella, you remember how accident prone I can be at times." I laughed as Charlie chuckled and we sat down in a booth by the window.

That is when I got my first look at them, they were beautiful. The one who caught me was leaning against a jacked up jeep, talking to another tall handsome boy with honey blonde hair that framed his face, his arms were around a short and small girl with black spiky hair, she was laughing as she smacked the third boy on the shoulder, he was also amazingly good looking, with bronze hair that looked professionally disarrayed, he was holding hands with a statuesque blonde who looked like she just stepped out of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition.

"Who are they," I said tearing my gaze away from them and looking at Charlie.

"Ah, well the two blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the other 3 are Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen, they are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids.

"I don't remember them from before, are they new?" although I hadn't been to Forks since I was 10, I knew that if I had met them, I would have remembered.

"Well the Hales moved here about 6 years ago, and the Cullen's about a year later." Charlie said as he looked out the window at them.

We finished our breakfast, and I took one last look at the five of them as we headed to my car.

EmPOV

It was a typical Saturday morning in Forks, Edward, Alice and I went over to meet Rose and Jasper for breakfast, the 5 of us were always together, we had all moved to town around the same time, and became fast friends. Alice and Jasper became a couple the minute that they laid eyes on each other, Edward and Rose had only been together for the past 2 years, they were both to stubborn to get together sooner. I didn't date a lot, the local girls were all too eager to date me, my last steady girlfriend Irina lived in Alaska now, but we were still friends and talked on occasion.

I did wish that I had my own someone, it was hard and uncomfortable when all the PDA stated, but we were all best friends.

We had finished our breakfast and were discussing the plans for today when it happened, a new shiny midnight blue Volvo XC90, pulled into the parking lot, which being the car lover that I am, I wondered who was driving it, I had never seen it around before.

When she climbed out, my heart stopped, she was gorgeous, long shiny dark brown hair, plump red lips, she looked cute in the simple jean shorts and blue shirt she was wearing. I was too caught up in watching her walk, when she tripped over a large stone and started to fall, I reached out and caught her, pulling her back up and close to me, as I stood her on her feet.

She turned around and her big chocolate brown eyes found mine, as she said Thank you.

"Anytime, sweetheart!" was all I could get out, before Chief Swan walked up and she walked into the diner with him.

"So that's the Chief's daughter," my sister Alice said as I walked back over to the group.

"She's cute," Rose added.

They both looked at me, "What," I said.

"I think Em's got a crush," Alice giggled, as Jasper picked her up and put her on his back.

"ooohhhh," said Rose laughing along with Alice.

"Whatever, I don't have time for that kind of stuff," I said pushing my brother Edward as he started making kissy faces at me. "Football is my priority, I have to play good enough that people won't see you two slacking out there!" I said.

We stood there debating whether to go to Port Angeles, or to First Beach since it was so nice out. Alice and Rose were discussing they're up coming shopping trip, when the door opened and the chief and his daughter came walking back out.

"Good Morning Chief," Jasper said shaking hands with him.

"Hello, boys, Alice, Rosalie!" Chief Swan said looking at the 5 of us. "This is my daughter Bella, she just moved here."

Bella, the name fit her, she was beautiful. Everyone said hello to Bella, and introduced themselves. They all turned to look at me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Emmett, I think that we met earlier," I said, she smiled and her cheeks blushed red, making her even more beautiful.

"Yes, Thanks again Emmett, I get a little clumsy every now and then." She said, looking at me, with those big brown eyes, my heart beat a little faster when she said my name, I wanted her to say it again, and again, and again.

"Are you boys ready for the season to start?" the chief asked. "They went all they way to state last year and brought home the title." He explained to Bella.

"Do you like Football Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I know enough about it to know what's going on, but I haven't watched many games," her eyes sparkled when she talked.

"Well, you will have to come to a game and see for yourself, the Chief here never misses a game." I said.

"I'm sure I won't be disappointed," she smiled.

"Bella, do you like to shop?" Alice had bounced over to Bella's side, and was looking at her like she was her new favorite toy.

"Yes and no," she laughed a little unsure about Alice's enthusiasm.

"Bells, and I were just discussing her shopping possibilities around here," the chief said smiling at Bella.

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that Chief Swan," Edward said, laughing as Rose's eyes got that familiar gleam to them as Alice's had.

"Why," Bella asked unsure.

"Ali and Rose, are serious shoppers, and they look for any excuse to shop that they can find." Jasper laughed.

"Why were you discussing local shopping venues, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well, my Florida clothes aren't really appropriate for the weather here, so I gave mostly everything away, and decided that I would shop when I got here and buy everything that I need," she said.

"Oh Bella, you have to let Rose and I take you to Seattle!" Alice shrieked in excitement.

"Um, Ok," Bella said a little unsure of Alice's happiness.

"It will be fun," Rose said walking over to Bella's other side.

"When would you like to go?" Bella asked.

"Well we could go tomorrow, if that's okay with you Chief Swan, and we could spend the night and come home Monday." The wheels in Alice's head were spinning as she talked.

"It's okay with me, if it's okay with Bella!" Chief Swan looked at his daughter.

"Ok," she said flashing her beautiful smile. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Well we could definitely fit more bags in your car, than in mine or Rose's," Alice said looking at Bella's car.

"Do you have plans today Bella," Rose asked.

"Dad is going to give me the grand tour," she said linking her arm with her dads and smiling at him. "We are heading down to La Push for a bit."

"We are going to First Beach as well, so maybe we will run into you there." Alice said.

"Ok," said Bella, and she climbed into her car, and drove off.

BPOV

"Well I guess I have my shopping trip taken care of," I laughed as we headed to La Push.

"They are really good kids, I think that you will like them a lot." Charlie said.

We didn't talk much as we drove the 15 minutes to the Quileuete Indian Reservation. Dad showed me how to get to Billy Black's house, and I noticed people sitting on the porch as we pulled in.

Billy and Charlie said Hello, and joked about a baseball game, I had no idea about, to Billy's left was a boy, although he looked younger then me, he was built, and also good looking, with his shiny black hair pulled back into a low pony tail, and his golden brown skin, when he smiled at me, I could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"Bella, right?" he said walking over to me, "I'm Jacob, we used to play together."

I remembered him, but vaguely. I liked him immediately, I could tell that we were going to be good friends.

"Nice ride, is that yours." He asked pointing to my car.

"Yeah, I traded my mustang in for it, thought it would be more practical here." I said, as Jacob walked around my car checking it out.

"So do you want a tour?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, that would be cool," I said, excited that this was another friend, I was making today, Forks might be so bad after all.

"Can I drive?" Jacob asked, a little timidly.

"Sure, why not," I laughed. We went over and told Charlie that we were leaving; Charlie smiled and went back to talking Baseball, as we drove off.

Jacob pointed out his school and some other places as we drove through the town. We talked easily, about his love of cars, and his friends. He said he was sorry to hear about Mom and Phil, and asked me about Florida.

"It was sunny, and warm," I laughed, "I focused on my schooling a lot down there, I had a small group of friends, but I am trying to get into Harvard or Dartmouth so I have to keep my grades up." I said looking out the windows at the ocean, and the cliffs.

"My friends are down at the beach, do you want to go for a bit?" Jacob asked.

"Sounds great, should I call Charlie and let him know we will be a while?" I was pulling out my phone.

"If you want, but if they even notice we're gone, I'll be shocked, once they get talking, they talk for hours." Jacob laughed.

I wondered if the Cullen's and Hale's would be at the beach when we got there, I smiled a little smile thinking about Emmett, I loved the way he said my name, he was so handsome, and I was dying to run my fingers through his curls.

The car stopping, broke me out of my Emmett daydream, Jacob's friends all came over to check out my car, and they traded some car lingo that I had no clue what they were saying.

I was introduced to the group, Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah, Sam and Emily. We all headed down to a ring of log benches that surrounded a fire pit.

"I'm just going to take a little stroll and stretch my legs," I said as the group sat down.

"I'll walk with you," Jacob said.

We started to walk down the beach, and it was just as I remembered it, it was definitely different from the beaches in Florida, and even the beach at Phil's Hampton's House. The stones were all different colors, green, purple, blue, terra cotta. I stopped to pick up a few of my favorites to put in my room.

"Here, use this," Jacob said handing me a blue handkerchief, I placed the stones in it, folded it up.

"Thanks, Charlie re-decorated my room to remind me of Florida, and I thought these would be nice in it." I said hoping Jacob wouldn't think I was silly.

"I know, me and a few of the guys helped paint and stuff," Jacob said smiling his wide smile once again.

"Oh, I didn't know that, so what's the easiest way to sneak out of my room," I joked

"Don't you mean, what's the easiest way to sneak in," Jacob joked back.

"Jake," I said slapping his arm, probably bruising myself, he was solid.

He kicked water up at me, narrowly missing me as I jumped out of the way. I splashed back and hit him dead on, giggling I took off down the beach, and he chased after me. He caught me up in his arms and pretended like he was going to drop me.

"Say Uncle," he laughed, lowering me closer to the water.

"Uncle," I was laughing so hard I had trouble saying it.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you," he said walking out a bit further into the water.

"Uncle!!" I yelled, he turned around and stood me up in the shallow water.

I was walking back up the beach when I saw them again, the five of them were walking down the beach, Emmett was walking a bit apart from the two couples, and he was watching me as I walked with Jake, back up to where his friends were.

"Emmett Cullen is staring at you," Jacob said with a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, I met them earlier at the diner with Charlie, they seem really nice," I said looking over and seeing Jasper put Alice on his back and run down to the water with her laughing.

"Yeah, I guess there okay," Jacob said, I could tell he wasn't really fond of the group of friends.

"What's wrong with them, why don't you like them Jake," I asked.

"I like when you call me Jake," Jake said, I think he was avoiding my question.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, "Tell me please," I asked.

"Another time," he said, and he started walking again.

"I'm getting chilly, I am going to go grab my sweatshirt out of the car," I said, as I turned and headed for the parking lot.

Grabbing my sweatshirt out of the backseat, I turned around and walked right into a solid wall. I stumbled back and two strong arms grabbed me and steadied me.

"That's twice today, I have saved you," Emmett said smiling at me.

"Well technically if you hadn't been trying to sneak up behind me, I wouldn't have walked into you," God he was gorgeous.

"Are you having a nice time?" he said as we turned to walk back towards the beach.

"Yes, it's been a nice day," the wind blew, and ruffled his dark curls, something that I had been wanting to do since the moment we met.

EMPOV

Slice and Rose talked the whole way First Beach, which wasn't anything unusual except they were also talking about Bella. Jasper and Edward were discussing some of the new plays that we were running at practice, and I was trying to listen to both conversations.

When we arrived at the beach, the sun was shinning it was an unusually warm day, I heard laughing and looked down towards the water, there was Bella in the arms of boy, he was holding her over the water.

Damn, should of guessed she had a boyfriend, why wouldn't she, look at her. The boy set her down, and when she looked up, she was looking straight at me, she cocked her head to the side and smiled a warm smile at me. This didn't go un-noticed by her boyfriend, he looked up at us, and I recognized him immediately, he took her arm and turned her and started walking her back down the beach.

She stopped and was talking to him, he tried to start walking again, she headed towards the parking lot, he didn't go with her.

"I'll be right back," I said to Edward, and walked after Bella, I walked up right behind her and she ran straight into me when she turned around, I caught her before she could fall.

"That's twice today, I have saved you," I said smiling.

"Well technically if you hadn't been trying to sneak up behind me, I wouldn't have walked into you," her eyes twinkled as she joked.

"Are you having a nice time?" I said, shutting the door to her Volvo and turning back towards the beach.

"Yes, it's been a nice day," the wind blew, and a few strand of hair went across her face, I reached up and brushed them back, and tucked them behind her ear. A jolt of electricity surged through my fingers when I touched her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Your boyfriend, doesn't look to happy," I said seeing Jacob Black glaring at me.

"Wh-what, I don't have a boyfriend," she said looking where I was. "Oh, that Jake, he's a friend, I've known him most of my life."

My heart started beating again, he wasn't her boyfriend that was good, he was her friend though that might be a big enough obstacle.

"I should get back," she said, she looked hesitant.

"Bella," I started not really sure what I wanted to say, but not wanting her to walk away. "Are you busy later?" I asked.

"I don't think so," she looked back at me with her big brown eyes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Dinner, with you Emmett?" she bit on her lower lip, something that in itself the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Yes with me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," I was feeling a bit embarrassed now.

"No, I would love to have dinner with you," she smiled at me.

"Can I pick you up at 6?"

She placed her soft hand on my forearm, looked up at me and said "I'll be waiting."

I watched her walk back down to beach and I walked back to my group with a little skip in my step. I was going out with Bella.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it as I walked back down to Jake; I was going out on a date, with Emmett.

"What did he want," Jake said his good mood was gone, his eyes were dark.

"He just came over to talk to me, is there a problem," I asked, my good mood was leaving too.

"I am going to head back to see if Charlie is ready to head home, do you want a ride back." I asked, wanting to know what his problem was but not wanting to make him any moodier.

"No, I am going to stay here a bit, Can I call you tomorrow, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah Jake, talk to you tomorrow," I wanted to get back home as soon as I could and get cleaned up for my date, I practically skipped back to my car.

The drive back to Billy's was a short one, Charlie and Billy were still sitting on the porch when I pulled in the drive, Charlie got up and walked over to me.

"Hey Bells, everything ok, where's Jake," Charlie asked.

"Everything fine, Jake stayed down at the beach, I am going to head home, are you ready," I asked.

"Nah, I think I am going to hang here for a bit, I'll catch a ride, Whats the rush Bells?" he asked looking at me with that Dad look.

"Umm, wellEmmettCullenaskedmetogotodinnertonightandIsaidyes, I said way to fast.

"Say that again in English Bells," Charlie laughed.

"Emmett Cullen asked me to go to dinner tonight and I said yes," I said, slowing my words down to human speed.

Charlie just looked at me for a few minutes. Uh Oh I thought.

"Is that ok Dad, that I said yes, you didn't have plans tonight for us, did you?" I hoped that I didn't hurt his feelings.

"No Bells, a date with Emmett, that's cool, he's a great kid," Charlie smiled at me.

"Do I have a time to be home by Dad?' I asked, Renee's curfews for me varied by activity, not that I dated much.

"Not to late Bells, home by 11, how does that sound?" Charlie was new at this parent thing, and if I wanted to I could have pushed him back a bit, but decided to go easy on him.

"Hey Dad," I said quietly, "I get the feeling that Jacob isn't too fond of the Cullen's, can you fill me in."

"Well, there's a story behind it, we'll talk about it another time," Charlie said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Bye Dad"

"Have fun Bells!" Charlie said waving as I drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Forgot to post it in Chapter 1…I do not own Twilight or any of the Character, Stephanie does.**_

**_Here is Chapter 2, This is an Emmett and Bella Story._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I rushed home, quite anxious for this evening, now really knowing what to expect, I had been on a few dates, but none of them had an ounce of the chemistry that I felt in those few minutes with Emmett.

I jumped on the shower, the calming scent of my favorite Strawberry shampoo, cleared my mind for just a moment.

It was a little after 5 when I walked into my new closet, scanning for something to wear, I needed clothes badly, and couldn't wait to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie, the thought that the group of us could all be close friends made me very happy.

I found a flowy white skirt, and paired it with a deep red sweater, that was light enough for the warm night, but would keep my warm in the evening if it got chilly, I applied some make-up and dried my hair letting my natural curls fall over my shoulders, I was just looking in the mirror for a final time, when I heard a rumble in the drive way.

I opened the door, and there he was, handsome as ever, in a dark green Henley and dark blue jeans, his dark curls and blue eyes shinning at me, I closed my eyes, breathed deep and captured his image in my mind to keep forever.

EMPOV

After asking Bella out to dinner, I walked back over to where my friends and family were sitting.

"Someone's got a crush!" Rose teased. Edward and Jasper chuckled, Alice looked like she was going to burst.

"She likes you too," Alice beamed.

"Are you ready to head home," I asked.

"Em, we just got here, sit and enjoy the rare sunshine," Rose said, settling back into Edwards's chest.

"Well then you'll have to ride home with Ed and Rose," I said turning to Alice, because I have to go get ready, I am taking Bella out tonight."

Alice let out and ear piercing squeal.

"Ouch Baby," Jasper said shaking his head a bit. Alice apologized and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Where are you going, what are you going to do, what are you going to wear," Alice prattled out, in her normal super fast talking speed.

"I think I will take her down to Port Angeles to the new place that opened up on the pier," I was excited.

I waved goodbye, and walked back to my Silver Jeep that was my baby, it was jacked up, and fully loaded; off-roading was one of my favorite pastimes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glaring at me.

Jacob Black!

He was Bella's friend, and that might be a problem down the road, but I would cross that bridge later.

I headed home, after a quick shower, I picked out some of the stuff Alice and Rose had told me before looked good on me, thankful at this time that I had a sister and a friend who liked to shop, like they did.

The drive to Bella's house was quick, I had thought about taking her flowers, but opted on something a little more personal, hoping she would like it.

I rang the bell at Chief Swan's house, and when she opened the door, she took my breath away, she was stunning, in a red sweater and white skirt, her brown hair looked like it glowed in the soon to be setting sun.

"You look beautiful Bella," I said taking her hand up in mine, and kissing her knuckles, feeling my pulse quickening again just by touching her.

"Your pretty easy on the eyes yourself Emmett," she said smiling, and cheeks reddened slightly.

I offered her my arm, and we walked towards the Jeep, I opened the door for her and closed it after she was settled in the seat, running back to my side, I chuckled as I saw her looking at the 5-point harness seat belt.

"Um, how exactly does this work," she said holding it in her small hands.

"I left the other belts in here too," I said, reaching across her, and grabbing the shoulder belt, as I pulled it across her, I stopped, her face inches from mine, her brown eyes, looking into mine, I couldn't help it, I leaned in a kissed her beautiful lips.

It was pure heaven, my heart stopped beating, the world stopped spinning, the only thing there was, was me and Bella, and this kiss. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and her mouth opened, she let out a little moan, as our kiss deepened, and became more passionate.

Breaking away, I looked into her eyes, as they fluttered back open, staring at me dreamily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I don't usually, I really haven't ever," I was trying to form words, but they just weren't there, I had never felt anything close to this before.

BPOV

Emmett's kiss took my breath away, the only thing that seemed to want to work was my lips, and they wanted his something bad.

When he pulled back so that we could breathe, and my eyes opened to his looking at me, my chest was rising and falling rapidly, I wanted to reach out my hands and kiss him again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I don't usually, I really haven't ever," he was still looking into my eyes, I knew why he couldn't talk, I couldn't either, the kiss had rocked us both.

"Emmett, its ok, its more then ok, that was wonderful," I said, reaching my shaking hand up to touch his cheek. He leaned his head into my hand, and smiled at me, stopping my heart once again.

"I brought you something Bella," he said reaching behind the seat and bringing up a small bag.

"Emmett, you didn't have to," I said blushing, I didn't like people buying me things.

"Its nothing big, I promise but I was hoping that you would wear it when you come to watch me play," he said.

Opening that bag, I pulled out a white jersey shirt; it looked like a small jersey, in the forks colors, with the number 25 on it and Cullen across the back.

"Alice had them made a while ago, Alice wears Jaspers number and Rose wears Edwards, she had one made for me as well, and I've been waiting for a special girl to ask to wear it, will you wear my jersey Bella?" he asked, smiling at me.

I had never been given something with such meaning to it, I bet half the girls at Forks High School would kill to wear this, and he is asking me.

"Emmett, I would be honored to wear this, Thank you!" I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

We backed out of my driveway, and when we hit the road heading out of town he reached over and took my hand in his, the electrical wave went through me again, and my hand felt like it belonged inside of his hand.

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't very long, and he asked me about Florida, and my school and friends there, my likes, dislikes, he kept me talking until we stopped.

As we walked into the restaurant Bella Notte, it was beautiful, it was modeled after what I would imagine to be a café in Tuscany.

The hostess checked Emmett out as she seated us at a small table in a corner that over-looked the water, the sun was setting over the water, and it was probably the best table in the place.

The waitress came over and ogled Emmett some more, announcing her name was Stacy, and asking us what we wanted to drink.

"I will have a coke," I said and she turned to Emmett, and smiled a little friendlier then was needed.

Emmett not even paying any attention to her ordered the same. She walked away from the table.

We took a few moments to look over the menu, when she came back with our drinks. She turned back to Emmett again, and turned on the charm.

"Are you ready to order?" she cooed.

I felt my eyes narrow at her a bit, it wasn't really jealousy because she was too bleach blonde and over done to be Emmett's type.

He looked at me, totally ignoring her, and said, "Bella, Dear, have you decided."

She turned to me, turning off the charm; I will have the Chicken Pomodoro, with the chopped salad.

She turned back to Emmett, turning the charm back on, "And what will you be having tonight?"

Emmett ordered the Filet Mignon with the chopped salad.

"I think I have a little competition," I said giggling as she walked away.

"She was a bit much, wasn't she," he said smiling at me.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, its my turn to ask the questions now," I said.

We were so into our conversation, we only paused when the waitress returned with our food, it was quite delicious.

I learned that Emmett loved to get muddy in his Jeep, and he was good at Football, he also confided that he sings in his car, when no one is around, bears are his favorite animal at the zoo.

The waitress tried once again to flirt with Emmett when she brought the check, and I saw a handwritten card in it, with her name and phone number on it. Emmett the true gentlemen acted as if he didn't see it, and placed money in the holder, handed it back to her when she came back over, and we left the restaurant hand in hand.

"Can I take you some where?" he asked

"You can take me anywhere, Emmett I really don't want this night to end," I couldn't believe I spoke the words out loud, but they were the truth.

We drove a bit, and he stopped and pulled off to the side of the road.

I looked at him.

"I need to fasten your other belt, we are going back this trail and it gets a bit bumpy." He said.

I undid my other belt and he started to fasten the other belts, first the one across my chest, I was glad it was dark because I blushed big time as his hand grazed my breast.

"Bella," his voice was very husky now "I need you to hand the piece that goes between your legs.

I pulled it up and he snapped the two ends into it, I was blushing again as he touched my hips gently.

EMPOV

The night was going wonderful, first she agreed to wear my jersey, which I thought I might jump for joy, when she did.

The meal was excellent, the waitress and her shameless flirting and acting as if Bella was not there, angered me a lot.

I wanted to take Bella to the meadow on the hill, the stars were out tonight shining bright, and I thought it would be a beautiful place to be with Bella.

My Bella, she made me feel whole, I didn't want this night to end either.

She looked at me puzzled when I pulled off the side of the road, I knew she blushed when I was hooking her chest strap, because I had too, bad thoughts crossed my mind for a fraction of a second.

The drive was short but a little bumpy, I had driven it so much, I knew it by heart, but since Bella was with me, I drove it slower.

I stopped just into the clearing, and after I opened her door and unhooked her belts, I paused to grab a blanket out of the back.

We walked hand in hand into the clearing, and I spread the blanket out, she sat down on it, kicking off her sandals. I sat down next to her and laid back with my hands behind me head, she followed suit, although she snuggled up next to me, I took one arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, her head was on my shoulder.

"Emmett, this is beautiful, the stars were never this bright in Florida," she said

"I come here a lot, when I want to get away from things," I hadn't brought the others here, this was my special place, and now it was mine and Bella's special place.

We just laid there on the ground, staring at the night sky. I looked down at her watching her, she looked so peaceful. She looked up at me, our eyes met and she smiled. I shifted my body and moved so I was leaning over her slightly.

"Bella, may I kiss you," I whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

I leaned in and placed my lips over hers again, this kiss deeper then the first, I tried to place all my feelings into this kiss. Her mouth opened to mine again and I took my other hand, and placed it behind her head burying my fingers into her thick sweet smelling hair.

As we kissed for what could have been hours, she brought her hands up into my hair and pulled me closer to her, I never wanted this kiss to end, and neither did she, but we both had to breathe.

Breaking apart, we looked into each others eyes again, and she smiled at me, caressing my face with her soft hands.

I laid back down pulling her back to my side again, as we looked back up to the perfect sky on the perfect night a light shot across the sky.

"Oh, Em she said, excitement in her voice, "Did you see it, wasn't it beautiful?"

"It was," she had called me Em, I had heard that name so many times from the others but when she said it, it made me smile, I wanted to say it again.

"Did you make a wish Bella," I asked her.

"Yes," she said looking at me.

"Did you?" she asked, her voice a bit breathy, sultry sounding.

I had never made time for a girlfriend before, the girls in Forks, threw themselves at me, wanted to hang on me, two of them had even asked to wear the jersey I had given to Bella. But now, tonight, with this special girl laying next to me, I wanted to call her my girlfriend, I wanted to shout it from the treetops.

"Yes, I did, and I am hoping that very soon it will come true." I leaned over and kissed her again.

BPOV

The meadow was beautiful, I had never seen the stars so bright before, as we laid there kissing, I had never wanted something more then I wanted to be with this man, and I was positive that he felt the same way about me, this kiss was so full of feelings and passion that I wanted it to go on forever.

I had read about kisses in books before that made me feel all warm and tingly just reading them, and wondering if they actually existed, but after kissing Emmett, I knew that those heart stopping, butterfly in your stomach, toe curling kisses were real.

We broke apart for air, and went back to our silent watching of the sky. When a star shot across the sky, I made a wish as fast as I could, to never end this moment and this feeling, and to be Emmett's girlfriend, to love him and to hope that he could love me.

"Oh, Em I said for the first time shortening his name and liking the sound of it, "Did you see it, wasn't it beautiful?"

"It was," he said his voice husky again, and it sounded like heaven, the most beautiful sound there was.

"Did you make a wish Bella?"

"Yes," I said looking up at him, so beautiful in the moonlight, and wanting to tell him my wish.

"Did you?" I asked my own voice sounding deeper.

"Yes, I did, and I am hoping that very soon it will come true." He leaned over and swept me up into another earth stopping kiss.

We broke apart, when his watched beeped 10 o'clock.

"We better get you home, Belle" he said as he helped me sit up, I gathered my shoes, as he picked up the blanket, holding me close we made our way back to his jeep.

Belle, he called me Belle, most people called me Bella, which was my preference, my dad called me Bells, as did some of my friends but no one had ever called me Belle, it was nice to have this moment.

We headed back home, hands entwined, listening to the radio, I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder, he leaned his head onto mine.

His smell was something not like cologne, he smelled like a forest in the summer after the rain, and a woodsy smell. It was the most amazing smell, I wanted to breathe it forever.

We pulled into my drive-way, the living room lights were on, so I knew that Charlie was back from La Push. He turned to look at me.

"I don't want to say Goodnight," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice, I felt it too.

"Then don't, just yet," I said "Go around the side, there is a swing in the back yard, I will be out in just a minute, I just want to let Charlie know that I am home,"

He walked around to the back of the house, I walked into the house.

"Bells," Charlie said looking up at me.

"Yeah Dad, its me," I said smiling.

"Did you have a goodtime tonight?"

"The best time Dad, I had the best time," I said still smiling.

"Actually Emmett and I were going to sit on the swing in the back, there have been some shooting stars tonight, you don't mind do you?" I asked.

"Nope, you go on and have a good time." He said, looking quite happy that I was happy.

I hugged him and headed towards the back, pausing to grab a blanket out of the closet, looking out the door I saw him sitting there, a vision of perfection, he looked up at me, when he heard the door.

EMPOV

The moonlight did what I thought was impossible, it made Bella more beautiful, she walked over to me, and sat down, spreading the blanket out over us both.

"Are you warm enough my sweet Belle," I asked holding her closer.

Her eyes closed for a moment and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Bella, I know that we have just met, but I have never felt like this in my life, I never want to let you go, I feel complete when I am with you," he said looking at me.

"Emmett, I feel the same way," it was the truth.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend," he asked his voice shaking a bit.

My heart soared, could this actually be happening, I had wished it, and here it was partially coming true, I am going to love Forks.

"Yes, Emmett, nothing would make me happier, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He leaned into kiss me again, pulling me up to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

When we pulled apart, he placed his hands on my checks, and whispered.

"My wish came true."

* * *

So…What do you think?

Review...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Big Thank You to Surgery-Girl, edwardnotjacob14, JK007, Snowfire81, RubyDragonJewel, and lilangels0108 for the wonderful Reviews!!**

**Disclaimer…We all wish we owned Twilight, but alas the Great Stephanie does, and Thankfully she lets us create our own versions, to keep our favorites alive and kickin!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I awoke Sunday morning, forgetting for a moment where I was, and praying that the night before hadn't been a dream.

Last night the world's most gorgeous man, asked me Isabella Swan to be his girlfriend, I jumped up and down, and did a little happy dance, at this thought.

I turned on my Ipod, letting a random song start playing, and smiling when Abba's Dancing Queen came on, it was just the tempo I needed to start my day.

I jumped in the shower, and as I walked back into my closet, which I totally loved, Charlie had thought of everything, there were bars for hanging clothes, and dressers, and cubby holes.

I grabbed the little blue bag, sitting on the chaise lounge and pulled out the #25 Jersey, it smelled like Emmett, I held it to my nose and breathed in his scent, taking one of the hangers out, I hung it up, waiting for the day when I would get to wear it.

I made my way downstairs; there was a note on the kitchen table. Charlie had went fishing, and told me he would see me tomorrow when I got home tomorrow from my big shopping trip.

"Oh my gosh," I said aloud to no one, I had completely forgotten about shopping, my head was still filled with Emmett.

I ate a banana, and had a glass of milk before heading back up stairs; I figured I would unpack some more of my stuff.

Opening one of my boxes, I saw my pictures I had brought with me from Florida, setting them out on the little shelves scattered around the room, unwrapping the next photo, tears sprang into my eyes, it was a picture of Phil, Renee and I taken just the winter before, at our condo in Aspen, we were huddled around the fireplace, holding mugs of cocoa, our cheeks rosie from spending the day skiing, a friend of the family had taken it for us.

My two days in Forks had been so full of happiness that it had allowed the pain I had been feeling for my mom and Phil to dull. I missed them terribly, and cried as I placed that picture on a shelf that I had chosen would hold those special pictures of my lost family.

I scanned the photo's my favorites, mom and I on the beach at the Hampton's house, Phil and I getting ready to take my new mustang for its first drive ever.

I was brought out of memory lane, by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello," I would have to talk Charlie into Caller ID.

"Bella, Its Jake, How are you"

"I'm good Jake, what's up?" I asked still looking through my boxes, wanting to get as much done before I left for Seattle.

"Do you have plans today; I thought maybe we could hang out?" Jake asked.

"Actually I do Jake, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are taking me to Seattle to do some shopping, we won't be back until tomorrow"

"You made friends with them pretty quickly," his tone was harder.

"Well Charlie and I were talking about shopping yesterday when he introduced me to them, and they offered, they seem really nice Jake,"

He made a semi growl at that.

"Are you planning on telling me, what exactly you don't like about them Jake or are you going to just get mad every time I talk about them." I was getting irritated, they had been nothing but nice to me so far, and Emmett was my boyfriend.

I didn't think bringing Emmett up right now would be a smart thing so I sat on my happy news.

"They are bad news Bells, I don't really want to talk about it over the phone, let's just say they don't have too many friends down here in La Push."

I found that news hard to believe, Charlie seemed to think they all hung the moon, so they couldn't be too bad or else he wouldn't let them take me to Seattle.

"Ok, Jake can we talk about this Tuesday, I can come down to La Push, we can go to the beach and you can tell me the whole story."

He answered, but I didn't hear him, the doorbell ringing interrupted me, I started down the stairs, opened the door and smiled.

"See you Tuesday then ok, I have got company!"

He mumbled goodbye as I hung up the Phone.

"Good Morning Sweetheart!" Emmett was standing on my front porch, in a running outfit.

"Good Morning to you," I said throwing my arms around him, my lips finding his.

He picked me up and carried me a few steps in the house, and kicked the door shut with his foot. Placing me back down on my feet, we broke apart and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Babe, I need to breathe," I laughed as he lightened his hug a bit.

"What are you doing here," I asked smiling at him.

"We had an early practice this morning, so I ran down afterwards," he said.

"I'm sorry I kept you out late last night. Would you like some breakfast," I asked.

"Do not apologize; last night was the best night of my life. Can you cook?" he asked as I led him to the kitchen.

"What would you like; I can make a mean blueberry pancake!"

"Sounds great to me," he said "Can I help"

We got to work, making the batter, I put him in charge of getting the griddle out and ready, and while I cooked the pancakes he set the table and poured some orange juice.

He ate five pancakes, I watched him wondering where he put it all.

"Is my big teddy bear hungry?" I joked.

"Those were fantastic Belle; I might just have to come here every morning after practice!"

"You are welcome here anytime Em," I said taking the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher, his strong arms wrapped around me, and I turned around and he kissed me, I could spend all day kissing him.

"That was my Thank You for breakfast," he said.

"Well then Your Welcome," I was a little loopy after that kiss "How was practice?"

"Hard, Coach is really pushing us, everyone wants another State Title again this year, and we have the team to do it.

"I cannot wait to see you in action," I said picturing him out there, "what position do you play?"

"I play Offensive and Defensive Tackle," he said, clearly happy that I was interested in this.

"What about Jasper and Edward," I asked.

"Jasper is our Quarterback and he is a great one, nice strong arm, Edward plays Running Back," he finished his Orange Juice.

_***** I borrowed the guys Football stats from the Great Jasper/Bella Story "First Love Lost" by Oracle Vas*****_

"Would you like to see my room Em?" I couldn't believe I was asking this, the look on his face was priceless.

"Trying to get me to your bedroom already Ms. Swan, I wonder what the Chief would think about that?" he smiled his big grin that made my knees go week.

"Well Mr. Cullen, your sister, and Rosalie are planning are taking me shopping today and tomorrow, and I was unpacking some of my stuff, and thought I would finish before we leave!" I said smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Well then I can definitely help you, since my sister is going to torture you for the next 48 hours," he said as we walked up the stairs.

"Your room is amazing Belle," he said looking around.

I turned around as he was taking his sweatshirt off, underneath he wore a blue under-armor shirt, that clung to the muscles in his arms and chest, I had to physically close my mouth, he was in amazing shape.

He helped me go through my boxes, and I would tell him stories that went along with trinkets and souvenirs.

He paused at my shelf that belonged to Renee and Phil, I walked over and he put his arm around me squeezing me tight.

"Bella, I doubt you know this, but Esme and Carlisle are my adoptive parents, my parents were killed in a car accident when I was 3, Esme and Carlisle were close friends and adopted me and have raised me as their own, if or when you want to talk about it, I am here for you!"

His eyes usually so bright and sparkly blue, had sadness in them that I never wanted to see, and knew I would do anything in my power to keep out.

"Soon Emmett, I think I will be ready soon, and I am sorry about your parents, I didn't know." I hugged him tight to me.

"So are you going to give me the tour?" he smiled.

I walked him into my closet, and he let out a whistle.

"A word to the wise, never let Ali or Rose in here, or they will never leave." He said walking around it. He stopped looking at wear I had hung his jersey, in the special spot.

He turned and smiled at me.

"When you are ready I am supposed to bring you back to my house, so the girls can sweep you out of town."

I grabbed a few things, threw them in a bag, wrote a note to Charlie, locked the door, and Emmett carried my bag out to my Volvo.

"Would you like to drive?" I said holding the keys out. Men loved this car for some reason, remembering Jake and his friends admiring it.

"Hell yeah," he said trying to take the keys but I pulled them back before he could grab them.

He leaned in and gave me one of his trademark kisses, and I let the keys drop into his hands, he opened my door for me, and climbed in the driver's seat, smiling like it was Christmas morning.

The drive to his house took us out of town, I was trying to pay attention to landmarks, but kept getting distracted as Emmett sang "Sir Mix-a-lots, Baby's Got Back" he had me laughing so hard, I missed where we turned off the main road and headed up a long drive way.

"You live here," I asked amazed at the beautiful three-story white house that looked like it belonged there."

"Mom, loves the quiet, the river runs on the backside of the house," he said pulling in front a large garage, two of the doors were open, and I could see his Jeep, Edwards Volvo, a yellow porche, a black Mercedes and a white Mercedes SUV, parked next to my Volvo was a red BMW Convertible.

"You guys really love your cars," I said in awe at the ones I could see.

"Yep, there are some other back there too, a Vanquish, and Edwards Aston Martin, we also have some ATV's and dirt bikes." He said, completely in awe of his toys.

We walked into the house, and the word beautiful doesn't even describe it. The back wall was nothing but windows over looking the backyard. It was light and beautifully decorated.

We heard squeals coming from the upstairs, as Alice and Rose made there way to the stairs and ran down them.

"Girls, she's not going anywhere, walk or you'll scare her away!" I heard a soft voice call as beautiful woman stepped out from around the corner.

"Mom, this is Bella," Emmett said walking us over to his mother and hugging her.

"Bella, this is mom Esme,"

"It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said smiling.

"Please dear call me Esme, and I am so glad that you are here, I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you since yesterday!" she beamed.

"Yeah Bella, are you ready for our big shopping adventure," Alice danced.

"As ready as I will ever be," I laughed.

"We made Emmett promise he wouldn't keep you to himself all day," Rosalie said smiling at me.

I was happy these girls were going to be my friends.

"Well Rose and I are going to go load our bags in the car, and let you say good bye to Emmett," Alice said heading towards the door.

"Bella will you join us for dinner tomorrow night so that Carlisle will get to meet you, if my girls haven't scared you away by then," Esme said hugging me.

"I would love to!"

She walked back to where she had come from, and Emmett turned to me, a little frown on his face.

"What's wrong Em?" I said, not liking to see him sad.

"I am going to miss you!" he said.

"I am going to miss you too, but I will call you tonight, and I will be back tomorrow!"

He pulled me into his arms, lifting me off of my feet, kissing me with a kiss that would hold me over til tomorrow night.

I said my good bye, and walked out to my car, Alice and Rose were waiting for me, and we all climbed in, ready to head off to an adventure.

The drive to Seattle was a long one, but we made it by 2pm and after we checked into the hotel room, we headed to the mall, I had a list of things I wanted to buy besides clothes, a new laptop and digital camera were at the top of the list.

We grabbed a quick bite, the girls trying to build up my stamina for the shopping Olympics. They kept glancing at each other.

"Ok you two, what's going on?" I asked.

"So you and my big brother make quite a cute couple," Alice beamed. "Do you like him?"

I smiled, "Yes, I like him very much, he asked me to be his girlfriend last night."

They both squealed and high-fived each other.

"That is great, I knew from the minute he met you, that you two would get together," Alice said.

"You didn't even know me, you still don't know me, I could be a serial killer," I laughed.

"Are you a serial killer Bella," Rose asked with a smirk.

"No, but you never know!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you'll soon learn that we never bet against our Alice here!" she said.

They chirped back and forth about me and Emmett, and our relationship for a few minutes, before I cut in.

"You act like I am his first girlfriend," I said hoping for the scoop.

"Well yes and no," Alice said. "Emmett doesn't really date, his last girlfriend was over 3 years ago and she lives in Alaska now, and he isn't interested in any of the Forks girls, and you see why soon enough,"

"Did you have many boyfriends Bella," Rose asked, she was beautiful but I could tell that she was tough and could hurt someone.

"I focused on my schooling a lot in Florida, I am trying to get into Harvard, Dartmouth, or even Yale, so that didn't leave a lot of time for dating, but I did date a few guys, nothing serious though." I said spearing a tomato with my fork.

"Are you planning on getting serious with Emmett?" Alice giggled.

"Last night, before we to dinner, he gave me his Jersey you had made and asked me to wear it."

Alice and Rose both squealed with delight at this.

"Why didn't you tell us," they both said together.

"I didn't think about it, that's a good thing though right?" I hoped they would see it as I did.

"Bella, if we are going to be best friends and one day sisters, then yes that is a great thing and yes you have tell us stuff like that," she smiled.

"You wouldn't believe the girls who have tried to get that Jersey, ever since they seen Alice's and mine, it has been a mission to get Emmett's, he has kept it under lock and key." Rose said.

"A few of them even tried to go to the shop that I had them made at, but the shop owner wouldn't replicate them, or use the numbers," Alice said smiling at Rose.

"Only because Alice threatened the poor shop keeper, and bribed him into not making any more, our little Ali is quite resourceful when she sets her mind to something." Rose smiled at Alice.

They had a great friendship, and I felt honored to be included in there group, and they wanted to be best friends with me, I was happy.

We shopped until the mall closed, I bought my laptop and camera, and after the batteries and memory card were in it, we all took turns recording our shopping trip with a photo session.

We made it back to the hotel room and we all crashed on the beds exhausted. We ordered room service and watched movies on pay-per-view.

I called Emmett, and talked to him while Alice and Rose called Jasper and Edward. Emmett told me about his day, and that Esme absolutely loved me, we talked about his practice tomorrow, and after we hung up the phone, I fell asleep dreaming of Emmett all night,

"Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up," my bed was bouncing, and Alice was cheering.

"Just a few more minutes, please" I begged.

"The sooner you get up, the sooner our day starts the sooner you get to see Emmett," she sung as she bounced off of my bed.

"I'm up," I said ready to get the day going.

"We ordered Breakfast to eat out on the balcony," Rose said as I came out of the bathroom, dressed in the skirt and shirt Alice had set out for me, her and Rose were in similar except mine was blue, Alice's was Pink, and Rose's was Yellow.

Breakfast was delicious fruit, yogurt, croissants, juice and coffee, Alice went over today's schedule as we ate.

"We are starting with Mani's and Pedi's at the hotel spa, and then we are going to hit a couple of the boutiques, and then we head home!" she said.

EMPOV

Coach ran us hard today at practice, I know my mind wasn't there, it was one of those days where I was thankful I was Jasper, my mind could wonder to Bella.

I missed her, she was coming home in a couple of hours, and I couldn't wait.

I was leaving the locker room, my mind wondering when two hands came around my waist, seeing the fake acrylic nails and smelling the perfume, I knew who it was, pulling away I turned around.

"Emmett, you looked like totally great at practice today, like when you blocked that one time, it was like totally amazing," Lauren said in her annoying fake voice.

"Thanks," I said trying to walk away as fast as I could.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight with like me?" She said following me to my jeep.

"No thanks Lauren, I'm busy," shutting my door and pulling away she said something that I couldn't make out, I didn't like being rude but she wouldn't get the hint.

Esme was busy making dinner when I came in, I grabbed the sandwich she had set out for me as I sat down at the bar.

"It smells wonderful Mom," She was a great cook.

"Thanks dear, Ali called the girls will be here by 3," she said cutting up vegetables.

"Can I help you?" I asked putting my plate in the sink, walking over to her.

She handed me a knife and some potatoes, and I started to cut them up. She kept glancing at me, smiling little smiles.

"Mom, you're staring at me," I said looking at her.

"You seem so happy Emmett, I like seeing you happy, Bella is a special girl, I can tell," she said putting the carrots in the pan.

"I know she is special, I like her a lot," I smiled.

After I finished cutting the potatoes, and helped her set the table, I ran up to my room, and played some video games to kill the time.

My Phone beeped, picking it up from the table, it was from Bella. I smiled.

_**From Bella**_

_**To Emmett**_

_We will be there in 10 minutes, 5 maybe because Rose is seeing how fast she can make my car go, I think she likes more then you do._

_Miss you Em!_

_**From Emmett**_

_**To Bella**_

_Rose loves her Cars, I have missed you, I will be waiting, do I need a dolly to unload your car? Lol_

_**From Bella**_

_**To Emmett**_

_You might need back-up, we couldn't get the hatch closed, seriously!!_

"Yo, Ed, Jazz," I said as I ran down the steps, "the girls are coming, and they have a lot of bags."

"Define a lot," Jasper asked. Knowing the girls we needed to gauge the situation.

"Belle said they had to have help getting the hatch closed," I laughed.

"Shit," Edward said laughing as we headed outside.

As the doors opened, we could hear the girls laughing and talking, Cyndi Laupers was blaring from the speakers.

Bella ran over, jumping into my arms, kissing me.

"Get over here Emmett, you might have to dig us out of the rubble," Jasper laughed, as Edward was pretending to lift the hatch with extra care.

"Jeese," we all said in unison, they were a lot of bags, more then I could ever imagine.

BPOV

The shopping trip had been so much fun, but I was happy to be home and to see Emmett. Even I couldn't believe the amount of stuff that we had bought, and the guys made sure to grunt and groan with every load that they carried in.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything girls?" Edward asked carrying in the first load.

"Actually I do have a couple other things to buy," she said grabbing a handful of bags, and carrying them into the house.

"Are you serious Bella?" Emmett asked, laughing "Rose and Ali had a habit of breaking peoples banks, I laughed.

"I think I can handle it," I said, no one here knew that I was a millionaire, the estate manager was handling everything, I wanted Charlie to get a monthly amount to cover me, he put up a fuss. I had a credit card that was paid as I spent the money on it, and an account that I could use if I needed it.

"What do you need to buy Belle," Emmett asked counting the bags as Alice divided them up into my pile, her pile and Rose's pile.

"I want to get a TV and such for my room, and I figured I would my man to help me pick it out," I wrapped my arms back around him again.

Alice set down 4 large pink and white striped Victoria Secret bags in my pile, and Emmett's eyes got wide, he looked down at me, and even though my cheeks were bright red, I smiled my best smile at him.

"Dad's home!" Edward said, walking through the maze of bags.

Carlisle Cullen was blonde and handsome, his smile lit up the room, and he adored his family.

"Did you girls leave anything in Seattle," he smiled hugging Esme.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am glad you made it back in one piece,"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I had a wonderful time with Rose and Alice,"

"Please call me Carlisle,"

I nodded, Esme announced dinner was ready, and we made our way to the dining room, it was beautiful with dark burgundy walls, with gold accents. We all sat down to an amazing meal.

"This is wonderful," I said the chicken was cooked perfectly, was the nothing flawed in this house, except for me.

"Thank you Bella, Emmett helped me by the way," Esme said, and Emmett blushed a bit.

"Working on your cooking skills Em," Edward joked.

"Well Bella is an amazing cook, so I want to be able to return the favor."

Dinner flowed with ease as we talked about our trip and the guys talked about football, Esme discussed her plans for her garden.

After dinner, Esme refused our help cleaning up, and Emmett helped me carry all my bags back to my car.

"Do you mind if I come over for a bit, I've missed you!" he said kissing me.

"I would love it."

He followed me in his jeep, the house was dark when I got there, Charlie was working the midnight shift covering for another officer.

Emmett carried all my bags upstairs, and put them in the closet for me, and I grabbed a movie from the shelf and we snuggled in on the couch. I had never spent the night here alone.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt two strong arms carry me upstairs and lay me down on my bed.

"Emmett, will you stay for a while, I don't want to be alone," I whispered.

I felt the bed move as he climbed on; I put my arm over his chest and snuggled into him.

"Bella," he whispered, "I know it's soon, but I have never felt like this before and I want to tell you that I love you,"

"I love you too, Emmett," and I slept with a smile on my face.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you, Thank you, the response to this story has been wonderful….**

**7 Reviews, 91 hits, 4 Favorites and 9 Alerts on the first night.**

**I will keep writing it as long as you like it. If you have any suggestions please PM me with them.**

**Chapter 4 will be up Friday Night!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill!!!**

**Thank you once again to my reviewers, You are AWESOME!!**

**12 pages…This chapter have a lot in it, and Chapter 5 is already started.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_I left last night after you were fast asleep, I wish I could have stayed the whole night with you, but I had practice this morning. I will be over afterwards, I know that Ali and Rose are coming over to help set up your closet._

_I Love You My Sweet Belle,_

_Love,_

_Emmett"_

Seeing his note on my nightstand, was a great start to my day, I decided to get out of bed, although I could have slept-in a bit longer.

Alice and Rose, had volunteered to come over and help me organize my closet, I was a little scared but also looking forward to seeing them again.

I decided to make Waffles this morning for Emmett, knowing that he would be hungry again after practice so I set to work, and had a nice size stack waiting, I had a feeling this morning he wouldn't be alone.

Sure enough when the doorbell rang, there stood Emmett, Jasper and Edward all smiling at me.

"Breakfast is ready and waiting boys," I said letting them in, Emmett stopped to give me a big bear hug and a kiss.

"I hope you slept ok," he smiled.

"I did, it was a little lonely though this morning without you there," I pretended to pout.

"One Day Belle, when you wake up you will see my smiling face."

A girl could wish and dream right!!

"Come on or there won't be any breakfast left for you," I said dragging him to the kitchen; Edward and Jasper were making good work of my waffles.

"Bella, you could give Esme a run her money," Jasper said smiling.

"Thanks, but I still have a ways to go," I laughed.

I grabbed a waffle and sat down at the table with the guys, while they talked about practice, Emmett kept stealing looks at me, and I blushed every time he did it.

The breakfast revelry was broken up by the ringing phone; I jumped up to grab it making a mental note about the caller ID again.

"Hello,"

"Bella, it's Jake," Uh oh, I totally spaced about meeting with him today.

"Oh hey, how are you?" I asked, walking away from the guys.

"Good, I see you made it back from your trip, what time can you come down today?" he asked I knew his happy tone wouldn't be around for long.

"Umm, probably not until later, maybe like 5, Rose and Alice are coming to help me set up my closet," I walked back into the kitchen to check on the guys, who all looked at me, Emmett flashing his smile that I loved to see, was teasing Jasper about the last waffle.

"Bella, do you have company?" he gruffed.

"Yes, actually, Emmett, Jasper and Edward are here, they stopped by after practice, I made waffles for them."

I waited for a reply, and instead I heard a click, he hung up on me.

"Well ok then," I said setting the phone down and grabbing my plate off the table.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"One day, some one is going to explain, why Jacob Black gets so upset when I mention you to him." I said turning around, and catching the looks that were being passed back and forth.

"What!" I said a little loudly.

"Bella, can I ask you to do something for me?" Emmett asked taking my hand.

"Well that depends on if I am going to get some answers soon."

"Please don't go down to La Push alone, I know I can't tell you what to do, but I am asking it isn't always safe down there." Emmett asked I knew I wasn't getting the whole truth but at least it was a start.

"Ok, I will only go if Charlie goes with me, will that be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella, I will explain it better later, I promise." Emmett said.

Alice and Rose arrived at 9, and were very impressed with my closet. The guys came up for a little bit, and helped out as much as the girls would let them, after a while they said they're goodbyes, I promised Emmett I would stop after we were done.

Walking back into my closet Alice was holding up two pieces of thin material.

"So tell me Bella, which do you think Emmett would like to see you in," Alice said holding up two of the nightgowns, she helped me pick out at Victoria Secret, one was midnight blue and the other was blood red.

"Well the red one would definitely match her cheeks," Rose said laughing at my horrified expression.

"I don't think I want to discuss your brother spending the night with you right now," I was giggling.

"Well seeing that a certain brother of mine, didn't come home until almost 1am, I am betting the he wasn't at the library, so I thought maybe you were having a sleepover," Alice could be quite and evil little pixie when she wanted too.

"Charlie worked midnight last night, I got a little freaked about being here alone, so Emmett stayed until I fell asleep, he was the perfect gentlemen," I said with a nod as if to prove my statement.

"Well I guess we'll have to work on that, next time he's a gentlemen, put this on," she handed me the midnight blue one, I hung it in the closet smiling at the thought of spending another night in his arms.

"Well, I think we are done here, there is still plenty of room for all our future shopping trips, remind me to tell Charlie that he is a genius, now come one I promised Esme we wouldn't hog you today," Alice said taking my arm and leading me out the door.

The sun was shining so we took Rose's convertible and rode with the top down. I knew that I wouldn't be able to spend the whole day, so I would have Emmett drive me home in time to head down to La Push.

When we walked into the house, Esme was sitting on the couch with her totally engrossed in her laptop; she motioned for me to come over to sit by her, so I went over.

"Bella I know its last minute, but Carlisle and I want to take the kids away for a long weekend, Jasper and Rose are coming, and I called Charlie and he said that you could come too, will you join us?" she asked warmth just poured out of her.

"I would love to, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well the kids want to go the beach, so I was looking on the east coast, some place new, I have been looking for a beach house, hoping to get lucky."

"Can I see that for a minute," I asked pointing to her laptop, I had a great idea. Quickly typing in a website, a beautiful 2 story dark grey beach house sitting on a sprawling lawn over looking the Atlantic Ocean popped up.

"That is a beautiful house, but Bella everything in the Hamptons is booked, I checked."

"This one is available, I can promise you that"

"Really, how is that possible, it's so big who would I contact about renting it?"

"You're looking at her." I said with a small smile.

"I don't understand," I knew that she didn't know no one did.

"Esme, this house belongs to me, it was my step-dads before he died, and I decided not to sell it, I would be honored to share it with your family."

"Bella, are you sure," she asked smiling at me.

"It will be nice to go, we were supposed to spend August there, like we did every summer." I stopped there it was too hard to think about it.

"If you are sure, then yes we would love to go there, we will pay for everything that we need while we are there of course." She had her arm around me.

I held the tears back, I was getting good at holding them in.

"We have a lady that keeps the house up for us, I will call her and she will get it opened up, and anything else that we will need."

"Thank you Bella, I will book our flight right now," and she was off in her own little world again.

In just a bit over a day I would be heading to the Hamptons, it would be nice to see it again I thought about selling it, and I knew that going out there would let me know if I should keep it, or sell it.

Alice and Rosalie were more then excited about me joining them on vacation; they had planned a packing session so that we had all the bases the covered, and if we needed emergency shopping trips before we left.

I was looking forward to being with Emmett, the beach house had plenty of bedrooms but I had a feeling that I could sleep in Emmett's arm sooner then I thought.

Esme fixed a delicious lunch and we ate on back patio, and soaked up the sunlight.

I felt so comfortable lounging around the Cullen's house, and when it came time to head home, I wanted to call Jake and cancel, but I knew that wasn't fair to him.

Emmett pulled the jeep over on the side of the road and turned to face me, a serious expression on his face.

"Bella, about the whole La Push thing," Emmett said. "I wanted to tell you this morning when you asked, but I asked the guys to let me explain it all to you," he started.

"A little over a year ago, we were all down at the beach for a party, Jacob Black and his crew was there, some trouble started, and it got pretty heated, two of the La Push guys followed Rose out to her car when she went to get her coat, and tried attacked her, we heard her screaming, and by the time we got there, they had her on the on the ground, she was putting up a good fight but as we were running over, the one hit her hard breaking her nose and knocking her out."

He paused looking at me. I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say.

"We were able to pull them off of her and all hell broke loose, fists were flying everywhere, Alice called Charlie as we were running over, Edward put Alice in my jeep and locked the doors to keep her out of the fight, as he was trying to move Rose to safety, he got kicked in the ribs and 3 were broken, Jasper was half out of his mind over what they did to his sister, he put one of her attackers in the hospital. I suffered the least of the injuries only having to get 20 stitches in my head."

I couldn't believe that Jake and his friends were involved in this ordeal.

"Jake, was a part of this?" I had to know.

"He is the one who kicked Edward, he claimed afterwards he didn't mean to do it, but he was in the scuffle just like the rest of us."

"When Charlie and the police came, Rose was taken by ambulance along with one of her attackers, the rest of us were escorted to the Police Station, the La Push Gang all stuck together and said that we had started it, it was pretty hairy until Rose woke up and identified her attackers, and the rest fell together."

"Where are they guys now," I asked.

"Well they were on the beach with you the other day, seeing that they were minors they got off with some time at a juvenile center, and community service." He said, his voice shaking with anger.

"Who were they Em?" I wanted to know, I needed to know.

"Paul and Jared," he said he took a hold of my hands, "Please promise me that you won't go down there alone, the day we met you and we went to the beach was the first time we had been there since the attack, it would kill me if something bad happened to you."

"I won't go without Charlie, I promise." I didn't want him to worry about me.

"So why does Jacob not like you, if it was his friends that were at fault."

"Paul and Jared claimed that Rose came on to them, and they're friends all stuck by them through everything, we've had all our tires slashed, and some other run ins with them, and I am afraid that if they know we are dating that they will try to hurt you," he said squeezing my hands.

"Ok Emmett, I believe you, and I promise I will be extra careful." I would not let him worry about me.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive-way when we got home, and Emmett got out of his jeep and came in with me.

"Emmett," Charlie said reaching his hand out to shake Emmett's.

"Sir, I wanted to come here and formally introduce myself to you as Bella has made me extremely happy by becoming my girlfriend." Emmett was nervous as he said this.

"Call me Charlie son and Bella couldn't have found a better young man." Charlie was a man of few words and I was his baby girl, so this meant something.

We said our goodbyes while I waited for Charlie to change out of his uniform and I promised to call him the minute I got home.

I asked Charlie about the incident on our way, he reiterated Emmett's story. I knew that Emmett wouldn't lie to me.

"Dad, if Jake was involved, don't you worry about me going down there?" I asked.

"Your safety is my first priority, and I was very upset to hear that Jake was hanging out with Paul and Jared again, and I let him know that under no certain terms were they to be around you. As for Jake's involvement, he did community service for harming Edward, and I think he truly was sorry."

"Did the Emmett, Jasper or Edward get into any trouble?" I asked, Emmett hadn't mentioned it.

"No, the judge saw it was they came to the defense of Rose, and I supported that decision 100 percent. The La Push gang wasn't happy with that and it made for some unpleasant months, vandalism and threats, the Cullen's and Hale's were targeted because of it, two of the nicest families around, and they had to endure months of hatred from the La Push community."

"Dad, I don't really want to go to see Jake tonight, is that wrong of me?" I asked my stomach in knots.

"Bella, I would never put you in harms way, we are just going for a bit, you and Jake can stay at his house, and when you want to leave we will." Charlie was trying to comfort me.

Jake and Billy we on the porch as we pulled in, Jake smiled his big toothy smile and I gave him a smile back.

Come on Bells, we'll go back and I will show you my car I am working on, he said leading me behind the house, I glanced at Charlie who gave me a little nod of encouragement.

"I am so glad that you came down tonight Bells," Jake said as we walked into a little carport with plastic walls. There sat an older style Volkswagen on blocks.

"It's not much to look at just yet," he said cleaning me off a place to sit.

"It's a classic right?" I asked, my car knowledge was limited.

"Yeah, it's a rabbit," he said picking up a tool. "Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"I am going out of town for the weekend," I said picking a piece of non-existent lint off of my pants.

"Oh really, where are you going?" he was turning the wrench.

"I am going to the Hampton's with the Cullen's" he dropped the wrench and turned to glare at me.

"Why do you like them so much, they are nothing but a group of rich kids that like to cause trouble, they aren't like you and I Bells." He said his eyes blacker then usual.

"So you don't like them because they're parents have money?" He didn't know that I was a rich kid too.

"Well it sure helps them get out of trouble," he grumbled.

"Jake, I know all about the fight," I said wanting to get it out there.

"Oh really and I suppose Rich boy Emmett told you the whole story?" he was shaking.

"Yes, he did and then I asked Charlie and he backed up what Em said," Jake threw his wrench down on the dirt floor.

"Em, what are you two a couple now Bella?" he asked his eyes growing narrower.

"Actually Jacob, we are, and he is very sweet to me, his whole family has been wonderful to me." I said my tone a little sharper now.

"If you don't agree with Charlie and Emmett's version, why don't you tell me what happened." My patience was disappearing.

"The blonde girl had been flirting all night with every guy at the bonfire, and when she walked away, she looked directly at Paul when she said she was going to get her coat and he thought that she wanted him to follow her, Jared went with him. The next thing we know she is screaming, and your friends all went running to her, when we got there she was on the ground and the blonde boy was beating Paul to a bloody pulp."

He looked at me as if he expected me to say something; I didn't so he just went on.

"So of course we joined the fight, the black haired girl was in a car, calling the cops, and your boyfriend was attacking Jared. I saw Edward come running over to join in the fight and he bent down to attack so I kicked him hard, he came up swinging and I had a black eye and stitches." He said as if I was supposed to baby him.

"You broke his ribs Jacob, he was trying to get to Rose and you attacked him," I spat.

"Well I can see whose story you believe so I guess there's no point in trying to talk some truth into you!" he spat back.

"What truth, your friends tried to attach Rose, they broke her nose, you can not justify that!"

"She was flirting with Paul all night, he got a little carried away," he said as if that should make everything better.

"Just because she flirted doesn't give them the right to try and rape her, were you one of the ones who slashed their tires, after the Judge didn't give them community service?" I was done with conversation.

"Like I said, they got off because they are rich kids, who can do no wrong."

I wished I had stayed at the Cullen's tonight.

"Give it time Bells, you don't fit in with their crew, your not high society." I can't believe he thought so little of them.

"Do you honestly think that they will stop being my friend, if they think that I am poorer then them, you don't even know them enough to decide that, Jacob!" I was angry now, I had bypassed mad.

"Yes, they're kind stick together, I mean look they are whisking you off to some big house in the Hampton's for a weekend away, who can do that Bells, I mean really."

"I can! I yelled, it's my beach house Jacob, it was Phil's and we spent a month or so they're every summer, I offered it to the Cullen's to use for our weekend away." I shouted at him.

"Whatever Bella, he said rolling his eyes; Charlie is just the town sheriff, it's not the same!"

I was shouting now, "I have more money then both the Cullen's and Hale's put together Jacob, does that mean you hate me now too?"

"Well now, what is all this shouting about?" I heard a deep voice behind me and it gave me chills, I knew who it was.

Turning to face Paul, his eyes looked me up and down and when he smiled at me, I got goose bumps.

"Paul," Jacob said hitting his fist with Paul's. "What's up man?"

"Not much I was just coming over to say Hi to Bella, and heard shouting."

"I am going to see if Charlie is ready to leave," I said, turning to walk away, tripping over Jacob's pile of parts, and crashing hard to the floor, my arm was bleeding.

I felt Paul's hands on my arms, trying to pull me up, I fought against it but he was stronger then me, he pulled me close to him and I felt his hot breathe as he whispered in my ear.

"It was _really_ good to see you Bella; I just know we will see each other again real soon."

I ran back out to the front of the house, and told Charlie I was ready to go, he said his good byes and I was shaking as we got into the car.

I moved my arm away from me to look at the damage, opened the glove compartment and took the first aide kit out.

"What happened to your arm Bells, and why are you trembling," he asked concern written all over his face.

"Just drive please Dad, I will tell you," I wanted to get him out of there before I told him about Paul.

I cleaned up my arm, but the cut was deep.

"You need stitches," he said heading into town.

"What happened?" he asked, I composed myself and told him about the argument we had, Charlie was furious with Jacob's reaction to the Cullen's and about my money.

"And then Paul showed up, and he gave me the creeps, so I tried to leave and I tripped and fell, Paul picked me up, even though I didn't want him to and he told me that he would be seeing me soon." Charlie was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there, I specifically told Jacob not to have him around you, and he told him you were coming."

"It's not your fault Dad, its Jacob's" I said.

We pulled into the hospital, and we walked in the emergency room, Carlisle saw us coming in and came straight over.

"Charlie, Bella, is everything ok," he asked with concern in his voice.

I held my arm out, wincing as it hurt to move it.

"That's a nasty gash, it's going to need stitches, when was your last tetanus shot Bella", he asked leading me into a room.

"Last winter," I said as he started cleaning out my cut. It stung.

"I'm sorry, I know that it hurts." He said. Charlie excused himself from the room, I knew he was going to call Jacob, and I hoped he gave him Hell.

"Can I ask what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie and I went down to La Push to see Billy and Jacob," I said, and I told him about Emmett telling me about Rose and the fight and Charlie backing him up, and about Jacob's reaction to me and Emmett dating.

"Then Paul showed up, he knew I was coming, even though Charlie asked Jacob to keep him away from me, and he scared me, I tried to get away and I fell, he stood me up and told me he would see me soon!" I finished as Carlisle placed the last stitch in my arm

"Paul is very dangerous, but I think that you understand that already, he has a grudge against my family now, and honestly I think he has set his sights on you, we will do what ever we can to keep you safe Bella!" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, I know Emmett will find out about this, but I don't want any more trouble between everyone, I think that is what Paul wants."

"I agree, but Emmett will have to be told the truth, we can only hope that going away for the weekend, will help smooth things over for now."

I met Charlie in the waiting room, his face was red, he thanked Carlisle and walked me out the door.

"Everything ok Dad?" I asked climbing in my car.

"Yes, I just made sure that Jacob knew that I was very upset with him for allowing Paul near you, he got mad and started shouting about the Cullen's being just as dangerous and hung up on me." Charlie said heading home.

"Dad, Emmett and the guys are not going to be happy about this, but Carlisle thinks that with us going away for a few days it will be easier to smooth things over, but he also thinks that Paul has set his sights on me, and that concerns him and me."

Telling my dad this was hard, but he was the town sheriff, he could watch out for trouble.

"I will take care of it Bella, don't worry a bit."

I called Emmett when I got home; I brushed off my shakiness for being tired, and decided that I would tell him in the morning, this way he couldn't go to La Push tonight. Carlisle was bound by law to not tell him, and I knew that he would let me do it.

I made sure my window was locked, glancing again, as I thought that I saw a shadow under the tree.

_**Nightmare**_

_It was dark, and I was running over sand because my feet kept sinking in spots making it harder to run, my chaser was behind me, getting closer and closer with every step. I felt him reach for me, and catch me, screaming I fell to the ground._

_Screaming, I woke up!_

_**End Nightmare**_

Charlie came running in my room, turning on the light, baseball bat in hand he ran to me. I was sobbing, he held me and I cried on my Daddy's shoulders, cried for being afraid and crying because I had held off crying for so long.

He rocked me in his arms, until I fell back asleep and hour or so later.

The nightmare came back, but I woke myself up this time, Charlie was sitting in my chair, baseball bat in hand, sleeping. My dad was protecting me, just like he said he would.

When I woke in the morning, my head hurt from crying and my arm hurt from the stitches, Emmett would be coming after practice, and I wanted to make omelets, Charlie was off too, so I dressed quickly and was going to run to the store to get omelet supplies.

Grabbing my keys I dashed outside.

Stopping at the horror in front of me.

Every window on my car was smashed in, and the words BITCH were spray painted all over the car.

I screamed, as Charlie came running out the door, cursing as he saw me sitting on the ground.

We both knew who had done this…

**_PAUL_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Thank you again for reading, and reviewing, it means the world!! My inbox if filled with alerts and favorites.**

**Surprise Here is Chapter 5, I will start on chapter 6 after I go buy my son the train he has been asking for….**

**I can see this being a semi-long story, when they get back from the Hampton's school will be starting, bringing along some Drama there!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

I was in shock, sitting down on the ground, I watched Charlie walk around my Volvo, taking pictures, he was in Sheriff mode.

Deputy Miller pulled in the driveway his squad car, lights a flashing. Charlie and he were talking, and taking looking for fingerprints on it. We would need proof to put it on Paul.

I realized, that it wasn't my imagination last night, he had been outside my window.

My cell phone rang in the house, I ran into get it, and I had just missed the call. I saw it was Emmett's number, Oh shit, I thought when he sees this and my arm he is going to be mad.

"Bella," I heard Charlie yell, I walked back outside to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward running full speed towards the house, of course the speeding Police Car, with lights and sirens had went past the school, it would take long for them to find out where it went.

"What the Hell," Emmett, said stopping quickly at the sight of my destroyed car, and he turned to me, wide eyed, rushing over he put his big arms around me and squeezed. I felt better with him there.

EMPOV

We were just finishing up running laps, I was running fast because I needed to get to Bella's, she seemed off last night when I talked to her, and I wanted to know what was wrong,

If Jacob Black has upset her, he would have to deal with me.

We heard the sirens, coming down the road, everyone stopped, lights and sirens in Forks was a bog deal, and crime was minimal.

"Hey, I think it stopped at the Chief's house," Mike Newton yelled.

I looked at Jasper and Edward, and took off, they were right behind me. When we rounded the turn I could see the Deputy cruiser parked at Bella's house, I thought I was going to be sick.

As we neared the house, I seen her on the porch wide eyed, scared, and holding her arms against her chest.

But what stopped me was the sight of her Car, destroyed, smashed and vulgar words written all over it.

"What the Hell," I said looking at the mess.

I knew who had done it, the minute I saw it, but I didn't know why.

I ran over to her, took her in my arms, she was cold and shaking.

"Bella, what is going on?" I asked.

Charlie walked over to us, looking at Bella his eyes full of concern and anger.

"Emmett, can you take Bella into the house, she is freezing," he said, putting a hand on Bella's arm.

"Yes sir!" I said picking her up bridal style I carried her in the house, Jasper and Edward right behind her.

I set her down on the couch, and Edward came in with a blanket and a cup of coffee from the kitchen, she reached out to take the cup from Edward and I saw a bandage about 6 inches long on her arm.

She was hurt, and her car was destroyed, I was shaking I was so mad. Jasper came over and placed a hand on my shoulder calming me down a bit.

"I need to know what happened Bella," I said.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her voice was shaky as she started, we all sat down, I sat down right next to her.

"After our talk yesterday, I asked Charlie about it too, and he told me much of the same, and that he was upset that Paul and Jared were at the beach when Jacob took me there. I didn't really want to go talk to Jacob, but Charlie said we didn't have to stay long, and we would stay at Jacob's house. Charlie and Billy we on the porch and Jacob took me to see his car."

She paused and took a drink of the coffee.

"He got upset when he learned that I was going away with your family this weekend, and he became even more upset when I told him we were a couple."

She looked at me and tried to give me a little smile. As if to tell me this isn't my fault.

"I told him that I knew about what happened. He assumed that you told me, when I mentioned that Charlie had confirmed it, he got upset made excuses about your family being wealthy and that is what kept you out of trouble. He saw nothing wrong with what Paul and Jared tried to do to Rose, only that they got carried away."

She looked at Edward and Jasper when she said that, feeling them tense up at Jacob's words.

"We fought about it for a bit longer until he got the point that I was on your side 100 percent. He then decided to try the make me think that since Charlie is a lowly Sheriff that you would get bored with me because you have more money then he does."

She paused, wanting to say something, thought about it a bit and then preceded.

"I told him that you weren't like that, and he kept it up, bringing up how the normal family like his and mine couldn't jet off to the Hampton's for a weekend. I had enough at the point, and told him that the house we are going to actually belongs to me."

I didn't know that, Esme just said she found a wonderful house; this was something Bella had not wanted known.

"He kept pushing me about money until I told him about my inheritance, which is not minor in the least, we were shouting pretty loudly I guess, and I didn't hear anyone come into the garage, until he spoke."

She shivered just thinking about it.

"Paul knew that I was coming to Jacob's against Charlie's wishes, and he came to speak to me, he made me feel really uncomfortable, so I tried to leave when I tripped over some junk, I fell slicing my arm open. He stood me back up, and told me that he would be seeing my really soon."

She stopped looking at me, I had growled at the last part. Paul was after her, whether because of herself or a payback to us, this was not good.

"After I got home from the hospital last night,"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted "Did Carlisle take care of you?" I asked.

"Yes, but he agreed to let me tell you Em, and I was afraid you would go after him if told you last night, please don't be angry, I was going to tell this morning."

I hugged her to me, "Sweetheart I am not angry at you, and I just want to protect you!"

"Last night when I was getting ready for bed, I made sure all my windows were locked," they all looked at me.

"Jacob helped Charlie with the demolition when he was building my new room, and he had joked that first day at the beach about knowing all the way to sneak in." She added at our puzzled expressions.

My girl was smart and beautiful, she already recognized the danger.

"As I was locking up, I saw a shadow, but when I turned around it was gone, I figured my imagination was playing tricks on me, and went to bed."

"Bella, you should have told me, about what Jacob said and about what you saw in the yard," Charlie said. No one had noticed him come in the door.

Jasper and Edward walked outside and then came back in.

"Chief Swan, there are foot prints in the spot that Bella indicated," Edward told him glancing at me.

That bastard had gotten to close to her last night, this had to stop now.

"Boys, I see the looks, and I want to go down there and throttle him myself, but until the prints come back, we don't have physical proof, please let me handle this." Charlie asked looking at me.

"Charlie, this is too much he can't be allowed to do this again." I said.

"You are all going out of town, which is what Carlisle and I decided was the best thing right now. When you come back, I will have this taken care of. Right now I would like Bella to get her stuff gathered up, and stay at your house until you leave for your trip." Charlie was heading back outside.

I walked upstairs with Bella, as she gathered up her clothes, putting them in the suitcase, she was being to quiet. I walked over to her and took her into my arms.

"When I saw the cops at your house, my heart stopped, I knew something was up last night and I should have asked you to tell me, and then I could have been here last night to protect you." I held her; I wouldn't be letting her go for a while.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"None of this is your fault Bella."

When she closed her suitcase, I grabbed it and her other 2 bags, and followed her down the stairs.

Edward and Jasper had left while we were upstairs and came back with my Jeep from the school.

Walking past her Volvo again, the site of it made me angry, and she sobbed again, hearing that snapped me out of my anger, I would take care of Bella and then deal with this mess later.

My Bella wasn't there in the car, this Bella was sad her eyes didn't sparkle in the sunlight; I decided to take her to our meadow. Reaching over and fastening her belts.

I drove faster to get her there; she just looked out the window. When we stopped, I unhooked her and carried her out, setting her in the sunshine.

"My mom and Phil were flying home from Colorado, they went to the Condo Phil had there for two weeks, they loved to take little spur of the moment trips like that, they begged me to go with them, but I just felt like staying home, so they finally gave in and let me stay."

She walked a few steps into the field. I followed her, and as she sat down on a log, I did to.

"My mom had called me the day before the came home, ecstatic she and Phil had been trying for years to have a baby of their own, her doctors told her that I was a miracle baby, she called to tell me that she was pregnant, and I was happy for her, I was leaving for college and she would be have a baby to take care of."

I just let her talk, she was ready.

"I knew what time their plane should have landed, Phil always preferred to fly private rather then commercial. I was waiting at home for them, and they never came, I tried to call their cell phones, and there was no answer. I knew something bad had happened, when the officers came to the door, I already knew what they were going to say."

She was strong, almost too strong.

"I called Charlie and he took the first flight out, I was terrified I watched the news until he called me that he had landed. Charlie helped me plan the funeral, and take care of everything; there were so many decisions to make about houses, and cars, and property, stocks and interests in companies. Phil's lawyers took care of everything, and they still are. Coming to stay with Charlie was the easiest decision I had to make in those 2 weeks. After meeting with the Real Estate Agent, and the man who manages my money, I was able to leave, Charlie helped me by my Volvo, it was the key to my new life, I drove it across country stopping in all the states along the way and visiting different sites. Since I have arrived here life has been a dream, so much happiness after 2 weeks of sadness and frustration. I should have known it would come crashing down eventually."

She would never drive the Volvo again, it was tainted now, it was her starting point to a new chapter of her life, and that asshole had taken that away from her. She would get a whole new car, a different car. She was starting to talk again.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you that the house we are going to tomorrow is mine, I wasn't sure how much to spread about my new found life, not from you or your family but just the public in general. Phil came from old money, and he took that old money and made a lot more, even in his death he is still making more money then I could imagine."

"Belle, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, I love you no matter what, and nothing will ever change that." I put my arm around her.

"I know, and I love you too, but I want to be honest with you from the start, I was going to tell you anyways when we got to the house, there would be no way to hide it, there are photos everywhere. But at the time of Phil's death, I was his only heir, he left me close to $300 million dollars, and that grows as his investments, well my investments grow." She said.

She looked ashamed, and I knew why, people would want to be near her because of her wealth, and she would give it all away, if it brought her family back.

We sat in the meadow until I felt her fall asleep against me; I carried her back to the car, and buckled her in, going back down the hill slowly. I was taking her home.

I carried her upstairs and put her in my bed, telling Alice and Rose to sit with her but not to wake her, Edward, Jasper and I were going on a little mission, this was the second of our girls they had come after and would not be sitting back and let them do it again.

We headed out on our atv's, we could get into the Reservation unnoticed this way, and we knew these woods just as well as the La Push kids did.

Charlie's POV

I tried to control my temper as Deputy Miller and I made our way down to La Push, I tried to be impartial when the teens were acting out the first time. Knowing that they thought they were in the right, I sat back and let the judge take care of it. But this time, the attack was too personal.

A boy that I had considered a son for years had helped in the attack against my daughter.

My Daughter, who had experienced more pain and changes in the past month then a child ever should.

When she wanted to come to forks I was so happy. I wished it had been under better circumstances or course, but it didn't make me less happy to have my Isabella home. She was happy to be here too, and she was making friends, and in days she had a boy friend that cherished her for the treasure that she was.

I should have known better, I trusted Jake to care of her, I had hoped he would care for her as a sister, maybe even more until I saw her and Emmett Cullen together, and then I knew Bella would be with Emmett.

I pulled up to Billy's climbing out of the car, Billy rolled out in his wheel chair, he knew that I was here on police business.

"Sheriff," he said.

"Billy, I need to see Jacob, is he home?" I asked working hard to control my temper.

"Jake," Billy yelled.

"What's about Charlie, wasn't the phone call last night enough, you were pretty harsh on him, he apologized for letting it slip that Bella was coming here, and he is sorry didn't get rid of Paul and that Bella got hurt," Billy said, he was lucky I considered him my friend, because his tone was not nice.

Jake came walking out of the house, crossing his arms "I think Dad summed it up Charlie, this was taken care of last night." This was not the boy I used to know.

"Well, it was cleared up until some things happened, after our little talk last night," I said.

"What happened now Charlie; did Bella fall down again and decide that was Paul's fault too?" Jacob growled at me, I wanted to slap this boy around; maybe he would give me the chance.

"We had a visitor to our home last night Jacob, someone who wanted to hurt Bella, you wouldn't have any idea, who that might be would you?" I asked making sure I was in officer mode, Deputy Miller was taking notes.

Jacob just looked at me, he knew something I could tell by the look in his eyes, they flashed fear, the anger, but I wasn't sure about whom.

"Last night Bella saw someone outside her bedroom window, this morning she woke up to this." I said handing them the pictures I had taken of Bella's car.

"Now Jacob, I have to get this out of the way and state that this is very similar to the damage you were charged with on Alice Cullen's car last year." I hit a nerve.

"But the words, those aren't something that was done to Alice's car, I am going to tell you now, we have fingerprints, we found the paint cans in the woods also with fingerprints, and pieces of the wooden bat that was used on the car, if I hand you this search warrant in my pocket, am I going to find the bat I bought you for your 12th birthday, looking a little worse for the wear?"

Jacob looked at Billy, Billy looked back at Jacob, seeing the same thing I had seen, and this was not the boy we used to know.

"Cooperate with us Jake and it will be easier?" I said knowing that the bat was in his closet.

"Ok," I said, I handed Billy the search warrant, and Deputy Miller, went into the house while I stayed out with Jacob, we were going to do this by the book, and I was not going to go easy on him, he terrorized my daughter.

It took all of five minutes for the Deputy to walk out with the bat in a clear bag, and it was missing pieces, the paint from Bella's car was all over it.

"Jacob Black, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" I placed the cuffs on him, and sat him in the cruiser that arrived a few minutes prior, I had to go after Paul.

I looked at Billy, and hoped that he would understand, this was the law, and Jacob broke the law.

Deputy Schwartz came over, "Go ahead and take him to the station, process him on vandalism charges, I will be in shortly", the deputy nodded at me and drove off.

Now it was time to find Paul.

Jacob's POV

It was stupid, I know it was when I agreed to it, but I was so mad, Bella was supposed to be my friend, now she came back to town a spoiled little rich girl, and befriended the people I hated the most.

I regretted telling Paul that she was coming over Tuesday night after he showed up and freaked her out, it was stupid, Charlie had specifically told me not to put her in harms way, and I had.

When she got hurt I was mad, mainly at myself, but when Charlie called from the hospital, he was livid, shouting at me about his daughter and hurting his daughter, and that Paul was after her now and it was my fault, and the court judge wouldn't go easy on me this time if I got in trouble again.

I went down to Paul after my reaming from Charlie, and he was drinking, I had a couple with him, all he talked about was Bella, how pretty she was, how she was a rich girl now, and how she wanted him, he could tell.

After my third beer, I was pissed at the world, and I told Paul about my call from Charlie. He flew off the handle, putting me in his truck; we headed to Bella's. I was game for teaching her to pick the wrong people over me, I was in love with her and had been since I met her as a child, and she chooses freaking Emmett Cullen over me?

We got to her house, Paul was asking if there was any ways in, I pointed to the room with the lights on, it was her room, and the only way in was the tree or the doors, He freaked when Bella looked right at him, that seemed only to make him more mad.

I was having second thoughts until he brought up her love for the Cullen's and the Hale's. I took the bat that Charlie gave me when I turned 12 and beat her beautiful new car, inflicting that pain on it that I had felt, Paul went behind me and spray painted her car.

When it was all said in done, I felt happy, I felt justified.

It was on the way back to the Rez, that Paul started his ramblings again about Bella, her looks, her body, her money, and how badly she wanted him.

It was then that I got scared. I led him to her, showed him how to get to her.

**_What had I done?_**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: this story is just writing its self, Paul sees her spirit and he is a crusher, and he overheard her talk with Jacob, so he now knows that she is a very wealthy teenager, his mind is twisted.**

**I am really enjoying this story, I see Emmett coming to Bella's rescue, and also Charlie, I think he was a very under used character.**

**Spoiler Alert: I can tell you that Charlie won't be arresting Paul, and while the gang will have some peace and love in the Hampton's the fun will start when they get home. Paul is twisted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my Reviewers, it makes me feel so happy when I read them!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

EMPOV

We made our way through the woods, heading first to Jacob's he would be the easiest to find.

But was we broke through the clearing, Jasper raised one hand and stopped us, Jasper in a big Civil War/Military Man so he loves this right now.

Charlie was at the Black's with two Deputies, he was talking to Jacob, I moved in a bit to hear what he was saying.

"Now Jacob, I have to get this out of the way and state that this is very similar to the damage you were charged with on Alice Cullen's car last year." What, that was never made known to us, Jaspers eyes flashed with anger.

"We should move on to Paul, before he gets wind of Charlie being in town," Edward whispered.

We watched Charlie hand a paper to Billy, and Deputy Miller went into the house, he was looking for something.

"Do you think that Jared had anything to do with this, maybe we should head there, Jasper whispered?

Before I knew it the Deputy was back out with a bat in a clear plastic bag. Fucking Jacob Black had smashed Bella's car, I would hurt him when I got a chance.

Anger poured through me, what had these girls ever done to them to deserve the abuse and harassment they received.

I watched as Charlie read Jacob his rights and placed him in the waiting squad car.

Now we hunted.

We made our way towards Paul's house, when we arrived it was empty, we took a quick look around before Charlie would arrive.

After a few minutes we headed towards Jared's, Paul could be hiding out there or anywhere in La Push, we learned last years these jerks stick together.

At Jared's we saw him sitting on the couch playing a video game, there was no sign of anyone else.

Edward rang the door bell, when Jared came out on the porch to see who was there; I put him in a head lock.

"Come on a little walk with us," I growled.

He tried to put up a fight, but we were stronger in the end. Taking him back into the woods, we went in a good two hundred feet or more.

Slamming him into the nearest tree, I was ready to play mean.

"So did you have fun last night?"

"Wh-What do you mean, I wa-was here all night," he stuttered.

"Really, so you didn't join your good friends in another round of harassment in Forks?" Jasper growled.

"Who, What, I don't know, I didn't do anything." He stammered.

Picking him up by the collar, and pushing him back into the tree again, I asked him again.

"I swear, I don't hang with them anymore, I'm n-n-not allowed, one more ounce of trouble and I'm outta here," he said.

"Last night your buddies stalked and trashed Bella Swan's car," and you had nothing to do with it, I find that hard to believe," I said.

"Chief Swan's daughter, who would be dumb enough to mess with her," he was confused.

"Paul!" I growled, "and Jacob"

"Oh Shit," he said, "Is she ok?"

"Like you care," Edward yelled, "What's one more girl you've terrorized."

"Honestly, ask anyone around here, I don't have anything to do with them, I was at the beach the day she was there out of accident, my cousin Seth wanted to go down." He looked at the three of us.

"So you don't know where Paul is," I asked.

"He's probably with Jacob, they have been best buds since Paul got back from Juvie, they both found a new common interest," he said.

"Oh yeah, like what" Jasper said getting right up into his face.

"They both hate the three of you, its there goal to destroy you," he said.

"Look, I have nothing against Bella, but if Paul is after her, then she's in trouble, when he gets something in his mind, it consumes him until he has it, or takes care of it." He looked genuinely concerned.

"When did you see him last," I asked.

"Saturday night at the beach, he was furious that the 5 of you were there, when Bella left after talking to you, he and Jake started drinking and planning strategies, I left I can't be involved in any trouble." He said.

"Will you call me if he comes around?" I was trying to play nice guy now.

He closed his eyes thinking long and hard about it. Then he nodded.

I handed him my number. "Chief Swan will be on his way to your house, after he leaves Paul's," I warned.

"You would be good to not mention this to him," Edward stated.

Jared nodded.

He turned to head home, stopped and turned again.

"Paul is a hunter, he was raised to live in the woods, he will follow her it's not the first time he has done this, except this time he's serious!" he turned and walked out of the woods.

We made our ways back to the ATV's and headed back home.

BPOV

_***Nightmare***_

_I was running again, except people were hollering my name, I could see them in the distance my mom, Phil and Emmett were waiting for me telling me to hurry, I could hear him running behind me, laughing a maniacal laughter._

_I tripped and when I landed, I saw my mom laying on the ground, her eyes empty, dead! Next to her lay Charlie, and then I saw, Oh God please not Emmett._

_I told you I would hunt you down, one by one, Bella! I screamed._

_I woke up screaming!_

_***End Nightmare*** _

"Bella, Bella!" Emmett said shaking me.

Opening my eyes, I saw him the room was semi dark, he was dressed in black.

"Emmett, why do you look funny, where am I?" I asked my throat raspy and dry.

"Your in my room love, here drink some water," he handed me a glass.

Sitting up, I looked him over, "You still haven't explained your outfit."

"I will after a shower, lay back down love, if the dreams come again, I am right here.

I awoke a while later in his arms, he was sound asleep, I could smell his woodsy smell, it was calming, snuggling back in I fell back asleep instantly and didn't wake until morning.

"Belle, my love its time to get up, we have to catch our flight," Emmett, whispered.

Sitting up, I realized that I had slept Tuesday away; I couldn't believe that I hadn't even been in Forks for a week yet, and I already had new friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and a psycho stalker.

After I dressed, I called Charlie to check in.

"How are you doing Bells," he asked.

"I'm good I think; ready to get a way for a bit."

"Have a good time pumpkin," he said.

"Dad, about my car,"

"I talked to the insurance, they are going to cover it, you will just need to go pick out a new one." He said ruffling some papers.

"I don't want another one like that; I want something that won't make me see that every time I look it,"

"That's a good idea Bells, he said.

"Ok Daddy, we are leaving I will call you when we land."

"Love you Bells,"

"Love you too Dad."

Walking down the stairs, I felt like a zombie, everyone was waiting for me; they all smiled as we got into the van that was there to pick us up. I sat down. Emmett pulled me into him and kissed my hair, he hummed a little song to me, and I fell asleep.

The flight was a long one, but it was quite comfortable in the spacious first class seats, we arrived in the early afternoon, picked up the cars that were rented, and headed to the beach.

"Oh my gosh, it is so beautiful," Alice said as we pulled in to the drive.

Mrs. Hendrickson was waiting for us, with the keys. "Bella Darling, how are you sweetheart, everyone was so happy to hear you were coming, we have missed your family this summer," she said.

"Thank you," I said realizing that everyone must now know that this was my home.

"Everything is ready for you all, the grill has gas, and there are a few necessities I went ahead and stocked for you, so you don't have to run straight out to the store," she was always helpful every summer when she opened the house for us.

She said her goodbyes and I let everyone in. Walking through giving the tour, I could tell that Esme loved it, she commented about the lighting and the feel.

I laughed remembering Renee's apprehension to such a big house, she loved it but it scared her as well.

I showed Esme and Carlisle to the Master on the lower floor, and stopped at my room and placed my bags on the bed. Walking to the other rooms, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward chose the rooms they liked.

I left everyone to unpack, and went to my room, opening the door onto the balcony on the back of the house taking a deep breathe of the salty air, and listening to the waves crash, I was home again.

I heard a quite knock on my door; Alice, Esme and Rose entered and walked out to my deck.

"Bella, this house is a gem, thank you for sharing it with us." Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"We are going to go to the store, and get the stuff we need, you are welcome to come with us, but I thought maybe you would like some time to yourself." Esme somehow knew just what I needed.

"I think I will stay, Thank you!"

After pointing them back to town, I changed into a tank top and white cotton shirt and walked through the house, laughing at memories of parties and cook-outs, games played on stormy nights. I walked out to the back yard past the pool and down the private path to the private stretch of beach, burying my feet in the hot sand, I walked down to the water, it was warm, the sun was warm, I missed the sun.

I sat in my favorite chair on the beach, I had debated about selling this house, but coming here and remembering everything all over again, I knew that I wouldn't have the heart to sell it. Plus my new family seemed quite smitten with it.

Closing my eyes, I saw the back yard with filled with white flowers, and chairs, guests mingling, smiling and laughing. Emmett and I talking with our guests, me in a beautiful white dress, he in a stunning grey tux, coming back here every summer with our children, nieces and nephews, and all of our family.

I walked back up to the house, and was sitting on the sofa in the main living room, when my family came back in; they were my family now along with Charlie.

I smiled the best smile I had, and they all returned it.

"Bella its great to see you looking like your old self again," Rose bounced over giving me a quick hug,

I was back, and it did feel nice. We spent the rest of the day on the beach or in the pool. Carlisle grilled steaks and chicken, and we had corn on the cob and salad made fresh from the market vegetables.

Emmett and I went for a walk down the beach to watch the sunset.

"I never thought I could see you look more beautiful then you looked that first night in the moonlight, but this, this is wow!"

"You've probably said that to all the girls on the beach today," I said laughing and kicking some water up at him.

He swept me up bridal style, and ran out into the water with me, stopping just before I was in the water.

"I'm not afraid, you know," I giggled.

"Well, now you really shouldn't have said that!" and he held on tight and put us both under water.

He stood us both up, and we he set me down on my feet, bending down to kiss me, I missed these kisses.

When he pulled back he looked at me, he gasped and then it hit me why, my white tank top was now transparent.

"Em, I think you did that on purpose," my cheeks were blazing, he picked me up so that my face was even with his, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him, like I never kissed him before.

He walked backwards never breaking our kiss until we hit the shore, some how we made it to my beach chair and he sat down on it placing me over top of him, his one hand was tangled in my hair pressing his mouth to mine harder, his other hand slid down my back sending chills through my body. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you cold, my love?" he whispered.

"I have never been warmer in my life," I pressed my mouth back to his.

His hand went back to the small of my back, and up under my wet shirt, his warm hand on my back was like a fire lit inside of me.

Our kisses became more urgent. I shivered again.

"Come on Bella, lets get you warm," he said taking me back up to the house.

The main room was deserted; everyone was spread out in the house, probably doing their own version of our beach activity.

We went up into my room. "You go shower, and I will be right back," he said.

Each bedroom had its own bathroom, but mine and the master were the largest, I stepped into the hot water and washed the salt and sand off of my body, remembering Emmett's kisses and his hands on my body, my body tingled, wanting his close again.

I dried off, dried my hair, peeking out, Emmett wasn't back yet, I grabbed my midnight blue nightgown Alice had picked out.

Sliding the silk and lace over my body, I looked in the mirror it hugged every curve, and came just to my hip.

EMPOV

Bella on the beach was torture; she was so sexy without trying to be. I dumped her in the water, not remembering her white clothes. When I saw her standing in the water, her white shirt soaked, I could see her perfect breasts, I had to stop looking before I tried something right then and there.

On the chair she was a goddess, when my hand touched her bare back I had to stop myself then again.

The warm shower felt good, but my mind was two doors down to Bella's shower.

She had become her old self again when we got here, and I loved every minute of her smile, her laugh, talking about her college plans, she was surprised when I said I was considering the same schools that she was, thinking of us both at college together was a dream.

I got dressed before grabbing my bag and heading to her room, Jasper, Alice, Ed and Rose were all sharing respective rooms; I wanted to hold Bella in my arms and smell her, listen to her talk in her sleep.

I walked into the room, she walked out of the bathroom and I gasped. There she was in a blue nightgown, her hair all around here, eyes a fire.

"Hello," she purred, god she was the vision of sexy.

"Hello yourself, are you warm now?" I asked.

"Not yet," she said, I could see her nipples hardening underneath the silk, I ran across the room and pull her into me.

"How about now?"

"Getting there," she said turning her head up and putting her hands in my hair she pulled my mouth down to hers.

I moved her to the bed, laying her down I positioned my self over top of her so that my weight was not on her, her head on the pillow with her hair spread all around her, was another image I locked into my memory.

I ran my fingers down her face, caressing her chin, moving down to her collar bone, over to her shoulder, her fingers doing the same to me. The back of my fingers went down her chest; I brought my mouth to hers as my hand caressed her breast, when I skimmed her nipple she moaned into my mouth, causing my whole body to harden.

I kissed her harder and slid my hand down her stomach down to her hips, inching them apart slightly I made circles with me fingers tips, her breathing picking up more.

"Bella, tell me to stop, I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I said looking at her, wanting to touch her more.

"Emmett, please don't stop." She said, pulling me back to her again.

I started giving her kisses, kissing down her neck, across her chest, working my way down sucking on her nipple, her hands twisted in my hair, and her body arched.

I sat up and she sat up and met my mouth with hers, and then started kissing my neck, my ears, and every place that she could find.

We were both on our knees now kissing with such a want and need of the other, hands moving every where, lips following. I ran my hands down her face, neck and over to her shoulders, my fingers found the straps of her nightgown and slid them off of her shoulders, letting them slide down her arms, it fell down around her knees.

I leaned back taking her in with my eyes, her body was spectacular. She reached down to the strings of my pants, and untied them.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting her to go too far.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life, I want you, I need you Emmett."

I didn't need to hear anymore, I pushed her back down on the bed; she pulled my pants down, kissing my stomach. Lying down next to her, she leaned over me, her hair falling over me like a curtain as we kissed.

I ran my hands down her back, she pushed herself into me. I rolled her back over.

Kissing down her body again, I nibbled, licked and sucked on each nipple as she moaned and moved around underneath me. One hand moving down to push her legs open further.

"Bella love, you are so beautiful and wet, and I want you so bad, but this isn't something I was planning on, I've never um," I wanted to be her so bad, that I was rambling non-sense.

"Em, it's ok, I've been on the pill for years, and I have never either, but I want you right here and right now."

BPOV

He went back into kissing me, but this time when his hand slid down my body I moved my hips open for him, he his thumb over my clit, and my body caught on fire, he moved further down, sliding his finger into me, feeling his way around while his thumb circled above, his kisses became more demanding.

He kissed down my body, and I moaned probably a little too loud, when his tongue replaced his thumb, I rocked my hips up to meet him. The feelings that he made me feel were unreal.

I was in a complete stage of bliss.

He kissed back up my body meeting my mouth, placed his hands on my face, gazing my eyes, I knew he was asking for permission. I nodded and at first there was pain, not bad pain. But we fit together, he seated himself inside me, we both moaned together.

I was thankful that the closet bedroom was doors down.

EMPOV

Making love to Bella, was amazing, I was afraid to hurt her but the noises she made, I wanted her to make them more and louder, I didn't care who heard at this moment in time, because there was no one but Bella and I in the world at this moment.

She rocked her hips up in to me, and the feeling sent me closer.

"Bella, I want you to come for me, please." I begged.

I increased my speed and her hips rocking up to meet mine, I knew the moment that we climaxed we did it together.

I rolled off of her, pulling her to me, while we steadied our breathing.

I looked over and she was crying.

"Bella, my love, I am so sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to, please tell me that you are ok." I was worried, until she looked at me and smiled.

"Emmett, you didn't hurt me baby, its just I have never felt so much love in my life, and its wonderful, over-whelming, amazing and a little scary all at the same time.

"I know, I feel the same way, you make me complete, when you were hurting back in Forks, I hurt and I was trying to do anything I could do to help you." I kissed her hair.

She went into her bathroom, and when she came back, she was wearing pink boy shorts, and a tank top.

"Bella, we have to find you something long and flannel to wear if we are going to sleep together or else we won't ever be sleeping." I pulled her into bed with me she was giggling and I was laughing, she snuggled into me, and I dreamed of nothing but Bella, and the years to come together.

BPOV

We spent the rest of the weekend relaxing on the beach and by the pool, Carlisle and Esme we what I had always thought the ideal parents would look like.

While we all spent time together, Emmett and I spent every minute together that we could, during the day we walked and talked about our dreams and hopes. I knew he was smart, but his playfulness was what drew me to him, he was unpredictable, and he made me laugh until my stomach hurt.

When he walked into the room, or looked at me, my heart would skip and I couldn't help but smile.

Our nights together were more passionate, our first time had been what I would think the normal would be, semi-clumsy and unsure. But each time we were together, it was amazing; we just fit together emotionally and physically.

I was sad to leave when Sunday came, the Cullen's were loading the car up and they gave me some time to say goodbye to the house. I was up on my patio looking out at the blue water and the sun in the sky.

I closed my eyes and spoke to my mom, telling her about my new family, and my life in Forks, and Charlie and about the life I was hoping to have.

I was at peace with the loss of my mom, and Phil, the feeling of loss would always be there, but I knew that hurt and sadness was gone.

I could feel him coming, it was like my heart and his were connected, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Promise me that we will come back here every summer with our children," I asked.

He turned me around to face him, "Bella, we can live year round if it will make you happy, our children will play in the sand and we will have cook-outs with Ali and Jasper, Rose and Edward and their children.

The tears came and they were happy tears.

"Em, all my life I never felt like I fit in, not with Renee and Phil, not with my friends I always felt like the outsider looking in at the happy families, and then a week ago, even though it feels like years, I met you, and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere." I said through the tears.

Emmett looked at me tears in his blue eyes **_"You do belong, you belong with me Bella."_**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok so lots of fluff, little bit of Lemon, I am working on my lemons, I can either be super graphic or not really so I have to find my middle.**

**I am working on the next chapter; our villain will be back, but sort of laying low…just enough to make things comfortable.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone's Reviews are GREAT, they make me SO HAPPY!!!**

**Ages – Bella is 17 soon to be 18 and is a senior**

**Emmett, Edward, Rose and Jasper are all 18 and also seniors**

**Alice is 17 and is a junior.**

**Emmett and Edward are the same age because Emmett is adopted.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

We arrived back in Forks Sunday evening, after dropping the others off at the Cullen's Emmett and I took the Jeep to Charlie's.

I was surprised to find that the peace and happiness that I had found on vacation carried over when we got home.

There was a slight twinge of sadness as we pulled in the driveway and my beautiful car was gone.

"Em," I said taking my head off of his shoulder and looking at him.

"Yeah Babe?"

"What time is your practice over tomorrow?"

"We are doing doubles this week, so we will finish up around 11."

He looked at me, wondering why I was asking, I smiled my best smile at him.

"Well I think I need a new car, I don't want another Volvo, and I was thinking who better to help me, then my sexy (kiss), sweet (kiss), amazing (kiss), car-loving (kiss) boyfriend!"

"Really," he looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, I guess I could always ask Rose to take me, since you don't want to take me and she does know a bit more about cars and." I was teasing him, he jumped out of the car, ran around my side and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, he started spinning in circles.

"Emmett, stop please," I laughed "Your gonna make me puke!"

He only spun faster, "Are you going to take it back Bella!" he laughed.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," I said, "You are the best Baby I swear, now please!" he stopped, swinging me down and holding me bridal style against his chest, kissing me.

"Ahem," we both jumped, Charlie was standing on the porch laughing at our expression.

"Hey Dad," I said as Emmett set me down on my feet, I stumbled a bit, my balance even more effected then usual from the spinning.

Emmett and Dad both laughed, and Emmett helped me as we walked up to the porch.

"I'm glad your home Bells, it's been too quiet around here without you!" Charlie said hugging me.

"Missed you too Dad," I said walking into the house. "I'm just going to take my stuff upstairs and then I will start dinner."

Charlie's POV

I heard the unmistakable rumble of Emmett's Jeep pulling into the driveway.

I had missed Bella while she was away.

I heard her outside, the sound of her laughter filling my soul, she was happy. Walking out on the porch I was surprise to see her slung over Emmett's shoulder and he was spinning her in circles fast like I used to do when she was little.

I hated to break up there little love fest, but dear old dad's heart could only take so much.

As I watched her walk up the steps, the time had come to bring Emmett up to speed.

"I arrested Jacob Black, he's out now, I'm not really sure what type of sentence he's going to get though, he has been ordered to stay away from Bella," I said

"He will too, if he knows what good for him," Emmett grumbled, "Edward, Jasper and I will be looking out for her too."

I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Bella, placing my hand on his shoulder, and then taking it away.

"And Paul," Emmett said lower so that Bella couldn't hear.

Shaking my head, I was disappointed that we hadn't found him, part of me hoped his would disappear and not come back but my talk with Jared had taken those hopes away.

"We are still looking, he might have just decided to leave town," I said.

"Hopefully, but I doubt it," Emmett said.

I heard Bella coming back down the stairs.

"So Dad, what are you in the mood for tonight?" she asked looking at Emmett and I.

"You don't have to cook Bells, you are probably tired after you trip, let's just order a pizza," I said heading for the phone.

She was happy, looking at my daughter something had changed while she was gone, her brown eyes sparkled like they had when she was little and I never wanted to see them look any other way.

EMPOV

We chilled with Charlie for the night, watching "Righteous Kill" and eating pizza, Bella and I on the couch with her snuggled up next to me and Charlie in his chair.

The movie was good, but my mind was focused on my conversation with Charlie, Paul was still out there, hopefully he would be smart and just stay away.

But let's just say that he isn't smart, I would keep my Bella safe she was happy now, our talk this morning still ringing in my ears.

"Promise me we will come here with our kids" she had said, and while the normal 18 year old male would have freaked when his girlfriend of a week said those words.

I had known from the minute I met Bella that our lives would be spent together, and I wasn't afraid to admit it, our lives we so similar.

We had both lost parents, and until she came along I never felt like I belonged either, but with her I had a purpose and dreams.

The movie ended Bella was asleep, so I carried her upstairs, laying her down and covering her up.

She opened her eyes and caught me looking at her.

"It's going to be lonely, without you tonight," she said.

"I'll be here right after practice, and then we'll go get your car," I said giving her a goodnight kiss.

Walking back down the stairs, I said good night to Charlie, noticing as I walked out the door, that he had a security system installed while we were gone.

Driving home I could still smell Bella in my Jeep, her strawberry and freesia smell lingered there, if I could bottle her smell I would.

BPOV

Waking up without Emmett was a change, but I had slept soundly, and looking at the clock it was after 9.

Looking at the calendar, there was only one more week of total freedom until school started.

Grabbing a quick shower, and dressing in blue jeans and a pink top, I went downstairs for a quick breakfast, Emmett would be here soon, and then I would be off to get my 3rd new car in 2 years.

I laughed out loud at that thought. Then I remembered why I was getting a new car. Fear struck me for a second, but I shook it away.

I walked over to the door, unlocking it so Emmett could come in, when I saw the control panel.

"What the hell?" picking up the phone I dialed the familiar number.

"Chief Swan!"

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Dad, when did you have a security system installed and were you going to me?"

"Sorry, Bells I forgot. I figured with you staying there alone when I am on midnight that I would feel better knowing you are safe."

"Ok dad, thanks but I will need the pass code you know to come and go" I laughed as Charlie laughed too.

"Sorry Bells, its 6749"

"Ok got it, Oh yeah Emmett is taking me look at new cars today, so I will be gone most of the day!"

"Sounds good sweetie, see you tonight."

We said goodbye and I walked back into the kitchen looking in the cupboard where Charlie kept the manuals for electronics, sure enough the book for the system was there.

Sitting down and reading about how to use it, killed the time until I heard the rumble that made my heart rumble. He was here!

I met him on the porch, and we met on the steps.

"How was practice," I asked after ending our kiss.

"Rough our first game is Friday and coach is working us hard."

"Ah my poor little Em-bear," I saw with mock pity.

We headed out heading out, talking about what I was looking for.

We stopped at the JEEP Dealer and I saw it, it was one of the moments where the choir sings and bells ring.

"Emmett, I found it, look!"

There sat beautiful surf blue JEEP Compass. Emmett circled, eyeing it approvingly. The sales guy came out and I let Emmett do the talking, this was his thing.

It was fully loaded with 4 wheel drive, had just arrived yesterday. The salesman handed Emmett the keys, and we climbed in to test it out.

I let Emmett drive because once again, this was his thing I liked it because it was pretty.

We drove about ten miles and then we stopped, switching sides so that I could get a feel for it.

"I love it Em," I said rubbing my hands up and down the steering wheel.

"I think I am getting a little jealous of your car babe," he laughed.

After we got back to the dealership and filled out the papers for the title and signed the credit card receipt I climbed in my pretty new car, and with Emmett following we headed back to Forks.

The rest of the week flew by pretty much the same, meeting Emmett after practice, heading to his house and hanging out with the gang, dinner with Charlie our last week of freedom was flying by.

Friday came and I decided to go down to the school to watch Emmett practice, the school wasn't very far, it was a beautiful day out. I was going to his house to hang out with the girls before the first game.

I parked in the lot and walked over to the stands, I could see the players lined up on the field running different plays in the front by the bleachers were the cheerleaders.

I made my way up into the stands, and took a seat not really paying attention to the looks I was getting from some of the girls, I hadn't met anyone in Forks besides the Cullen's and the Hale's so I was still a stranger.

Two of the girls came walking up to me, one tall with unnaturally blonde hair and a spray tan and hideously long nails, the other was about my height with dark brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Lauren" the blonde girl waved, her perfume hit me like a wave of stench.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan," I said waving back.

"Oh you're the Chief's daughter, welcome to Forks," Lauren said.

"I'm Jessica, by the way so how do you like it here, where are you from?" she said in a fake bubbly voice.

"It's ok, I haven't been here long, I moved here from Florida," trying to answer all her questions and look for Emmett out on the field.

The guys were running laps now, and Jasper and Edward were running by when they seen me and waved back smiling at them, I still didn't see Emmett.

"You know Jasper and Edward," Lauren asked in what I figured what her real snotty tone.

"Yes, I met them last weekend and Alice, Rose and Emmett, so are you ready for the game tonight." I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes our squad is one of the best around, Edward and Jasper are so cute, and Emmett is an absolute dream he and I are totally going to be a couple, we are perfect for each other." She said as if telling me to back off.

Practice was breaking up, "Well good luck tonight," I said standing up.

As I was walking away, I heard her nasally voice tell Jessica.

"Hasn't even been here a week and she is already friends with them, well she had better leave my Emmett alone."

Oh if she only knew.

"Hey" Jasper called running over to me.

"Hi guys, where is Emmett?" I asked still looking for him.

"He had to leave practice early to go the dentist, we were actually heading to your house to see if you could drive us up home with you," Edward said.

"Sure, I said walking to my car with them.

As I was climbing in, I saw Lauren and Jessica watching with a mixture of anger and envy as we left the parking lot.

Emmett was waiting when we pulled up, smiling his big smile that I loved.

"Sorry babe, I tried calling you but there was no answer" he said. Wrapping me in his arms and hugging me tight.

"That's ok, I went up to practice to surprise you, I ran into your girlfriend there so when were you going to tell me about her?" I said pretending to be mad.

"My who, OH" he said recognition dawning on his face, "You met Lauren, isn't she a peach" he laughed.

"Well like you two are like so totally like made for each other, she like told me," I said trying to sound like her.

He was laughing so hard; he picked me up and carried me into the house.

"I can walk you know," I said as he sat me down.

"Are you sure about that" he joked and took off and I chased after him, through the back door and out into the yard, when I caught him he fell to the ground pulling me down with him.

We laid there talking about his practice and the game tonight, until the back door opened and I was attacked by a short pixie with black hair.

"Emmett, you promised that you wouldn't hog Bella all day, we have to get ready for tonight," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the house.

Once we were locked in her room with Rose, I noticed that there were make-up and hair products spread out everywhere, I could see that I was in for a long day.

As Rose was fixing my hair, and Alice was painting nails in a color she called Spartan Blue.

"So I met Emmett's other girlfriend today at the football field," I said.

They both giggled, Alice looked up from my nails and Rose caught my eye in the mirror.

"Could you smell her before you saw her," Rose asked.

"Oh god yes, what they hell kind of perfume does she wear, it reeks,"

"Trashy Ho, by Ode to Skanks" Alice laughed

I laughed at that, obviously Lauren was not a "Friend".

"Jessica didn't seem too bad; she at least didn't smell bad."

"That because she is mini-want-to-be she hangs on Lauren's every word and act, if she didn't she might not be half bad, they tried to be friends with us in the beginning, but their main interest was really in the guys." Rose said picking up another section of my hair.

"She made a point to tell me to stay away from Emmett, in a matter of words."

"She is going to freak tonight then when she sees you at the game in his jersey, she's been after it forever, and after him forever," Alice said starting on my left hand.

We gossiped the rest of the afternoon away, as Alice moved to my make-up and Rose started getting herself dressed.

There was a knock on the door, and Esme walked in telling us all that we looked beautiful, and that dinner was ready.

"Mom cooks a big dinner before every game," Alice said as Esme left.

Turning to look in the mirror, I gasped. I had never looked so pretty before, my hair was pulled back into a pony-tail but full of curls, my face looked natural but still had a glow to it, and the Jersey fit perfectly, snug in all the right places just like Alice and Rose's. I stared in the mirror for a bit longer.

"I think she likes it," Rose said grinning at Alice.

"Of course she does, and Emmett will too, just like he like the blue nightgown," she winked at me and I blushed super red.

"ALICE!" I yelled, "I don't know what you are talking about," I said in a calmer voice.

"WHAT!" Rose yelled loudly turning to look at me. "You told Alice and not me," she said trying to look hurt.

"I did not tell Alice, wait a minute how did you know, did Emmett say something?" I was in shock.

She grinned her evil pixie grin, "Emmett didn't say a word, you did just now!" she said laughing as I smacked her arm.

"That is not even right!" I said "You tricked me!"

"Well I waited thinking you would say something and you didn't so I had to do something." She smirked.

"Alice, we are not talking about this right now."

"That's fine, we'll talk about it tonight after the game, you're staying over, I already cleared it with Charlie!" she said dancing out the door.

We headed down to dinner, Emmett came into the dining room with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I said.

"How the heck and I supposed to concentrate tonight with you looking like that, I will be to busy tackling all the guys to keep them away from you," she said leaning in and kissing my neck.

We headed to the game, the stadium was packed but as we made our way to the section that Alice said her family always sat, I could hear whispers about me.

"Look, she has on Emmett's number"

"Who is she"

I just kept walking, I saw Charlie sitting close to wear the empty seats were and he waved at me, I ran up and hugged him, and he introduced me to some of the people sitting close to him.

Making my way back down, I saw her glaring at me, Lauren was looking from Alice, to Rose, to me, shock crossing her face as she seen that I matched the others.

The team came running out on the field to screaming fans and the school fight song, I located Emmett right away, and he turned to me and waved, I waved back at him, ignoring the stares from the girls around me.

I realized quickly that I loved football, and caught on to the plays and what was going on even quicker, cheering with the family as Jasper threw the ball, Emmett blocked and Edward ran in the touchdowns.

We won the game 42 – 14. I waited with Alice and Rose outside of the locker room for the guys, Jasper and Edward came out first and I waved by to them, telling them good game and that I would see them later.

I stood there waiting for Emmett, walking back the corridor a bit, I heard her voice.

"Great game tonight, the way you like blocked the other team was like great."

"Thanks," the familiar voice said back to her.

"Let's go celebrate the big win, I have my car we can like go up to the point," she said trying to sound sexy.

"No Thanks, I have a girlfriend." He said and I smiled at the sound of that.

"What, that new girl, she's like been here for a week, you can be like serious with her yet, she doesn't have to know, we can a bit of fun," I was getting mad.

"I told you, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, and even if I didn't, I wouldn't go anywhere with YOU," he said emphasizing certain words.

Turning the corner he saw me, and came running over.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting my love, I got held up" he said jerking his head in her direction.

"You are so worth the wait," I said and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

I heard her stamp her foot and walk away.

We walked arm and arm out to my JEEP, he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in.

When he got in, I asked him "What's the Point?"

He looked at me for a minute a bit confused, and then it hit him.

"That's the local make-out spot, every town has one," he laughed. "Sorry about Lauren she won't leave me alone."

"Yeah I noticed, but I can handle her!"

We headed home, Esme was making a victory treat for the guys.

We pulled in and the house was all lit up, it looked beautiful at night, inside everyone was seated talking about the game, Emmett sat down on the couch and pulled me on his lap, I nuzzled my head into his neck and he made a noise almost like a purr.

Esme brought out the victory cake, and we all had a big piece, the guys wanted to play a game of Guitar Hero, and they all took turns, it was after midnight when the everyone paired off.

Emmett pulled me to my feet and started up the steps. When we reached his room, he pulled me to him kissing me.

"Where am I supposed to sleep at" I asked.

"You aren't sleeping anywhere but right here" he said nuzzling into my neck and planting kisses down it.

"Well then I guess I need to change into something I can sleep in." I said heading towards his bathroom.

He pulled me back and whispered in my ear, "Leave on the jersey, and don't take your hair down yet!" Goose bumps broke out over my entire body as his breathe was hot on my neck.

I went in and put on a pair of Forks Spartan shorts that Alice had given me, and brushed my teeth.

I walked back out, stopping right in front of him; he looked divine in pajama pants and a tight t-shirt.

He pulled me to him kissing me all over my face, neck and shoulders as he told me "You have no idea how hard it was to concentrate with you looking so HOT."

He took a step back sitting on the edge of the bed. "Bella, take your hair down,"

Reaching up with one hand, I grabbed the band and pulled it out of my hair, shaking it down.

EMPOV

When she shook her hair and it cascaded down on her shoulders, I had nothing but full wanton desire for her.

Her standing there in my jersey and those cotton shorts, clinging to every curve of her sexy body, she walked over slowly, stopping at my legs moving them apart to be closer to me, she looked down at me, biting on her bottom lip, the one move that sent my over the edge.

Standing up I picked her up, pulling my mouth to hers, wrapping her legs around my waist, holding her up with my hands on her round butt.

We needed air, as she was kissing my ear lobe, I sat her back down on her own feet, he hands went down to the hem of my shirt, and pulled it up and over my head, she kissed her way down my chest, kneeling as she got to my belly button. Reaching for the band of my pants, she pulled them down, exposing me to her completely.

Taking me in her soft hands moving them up and down, my head snapped forward and my eyes snapped open as she took me into her mouth, my eyes flutter shut as her mouth moved on me.

Making love to Bella was amazing, and I didn't think that there was anything that could compare to that feeling, but this well this was definitely up there.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining in the moonlight from the windows.

"Bella," I moaned, she took her hand pushing me to sit down on the bed, when I did her mouth went back down on me, her tongue licking the center, I moaned her name again, while putting my hand in her thick curls.

She was amazing, this was amazing, she put her hand at the base of my cock and twisted in sync with her mouth, OK I thought new nirvana. This was too much, I was ready.

"Bella love, I'm getting close baby, I'm going to cum" I croaked out, she nodded her head and increased the moving of her hand. She felt me stiffen my body and as she took me into her mouth. I felt like I was going to faint.

BPOV

I had wondered if he would enjoy me doing that for him, I knew that I enjoyed when he pleasured me with his tongue.

I was afraid that I would gag, but it wasn't as bad as I had imagined.

Coming up and straddling his lap, I kissed his neck he reached down and pulled of my shirt tossing it on the chair with his.

"Did you like that" I asked sitting back a bit and looking at him.

"More then you could imagine," he said breathless.

"Well I thought that you deserved a little award, for playing so well tonight," I went back to kissing his neck again.

"Well then I think I might have to look into that career in football everyone keeps talking about."

Picking me up he laid me down on the bed, kissing down my chest finding his favorite spot, Emmett was a breast man, he licked and sucked on them as much as he could when we were alone, and the things it did for me, the moment his tongue touched, I felt my core getting wetter.

Nudging my legs open, and pulling down my shorts, stopping on the way back up, rubbing his fingers around my clit, it was my turn to start moaning.

Crashing his mouth down on mine, I felt his cock harden again against my thigh.

"I need you inside of me," I begged.

He centered himself over top of me, and our bodies became one again, I had missed this in the week that we had spent apart, this intimacy with him, the way that he made my body feel.

We rocked in rhythm together, and I decided to be brazen Bella again.

"Let me on top," I whispered.

He rolled us over so fluently that I missed it.

But sitting there on top of him, again another amazing feeling, I threw my head back, his hands on my butt, my body rocking forward and backwards, he reached one of his hands up, twisting my already sensitive nipple between his fingers, increasing my speed, his other thumb reached between my legs circling my clit.

I wasn't sure how loud I was, not really caring, "I'm ready" I said, he flipped us over once again, and he took over as waves of pleasure coursed through my body, laying down closer to me and bury his head into my hair he moaned my name.

Rolling off of me, I kissed him.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said getting up off of the bed, as I walked in the bathroom, I heard muffled noises similar to ones I had just made coming from the bedroom next store.

Walking back to the door, he looked at me, "Would you like to join me?"

He was up and off the bed, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the shower.

I think we had just found our Friday night post game activity!

**

* * *

**

**AN: Paul will be making an appearance in Chapter 8**

**THANK YOU, for all the favorites and alerts, you guys are making my day!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, I am working with some of them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Paul POV

Bella, Bella, Bella the little minx had my full attention now for two reasons, one she was hot, there was no denying that and I wanted her, wanted to break that spirit of hers, wanted to make her mine.

Then there was the her new friends, she had come with Jake to La Push, but we weren't good enough for her, she had to run off and be with them, she thinks she's better then me, better then my friend.

Jake was easy to turn all it took was a few comments to fuel his fire and he was ready to go.

I had been hiding out with some friends I knew wouldn't snitch on me, the police were looking hard for me, maybe messing with the Chiefs daughter wasn't smart, but I was hooked on her.

I was ready to start my game, break her down little by little, make her afraid, I could control her once there was fear, and my father had taught me that.

Let the games begin.

BPOV

Hitting the alarm, I rolled over looking out the window it was a typical cloudy day in Forks, and it was the first day of school.

Dressing in light blue skinny jeans, and a blue sweater I ran downstairs for breakfast my stomach was in knots so I grabbed a banana and some juice and waited for Emmett, he was picking me up today.

I heard Emmett's JEEP rumble outside; grabbing my bag I ran out and jumped in, after a quick kiss we were off.

"Ali and Rose will take you home after school," he said kissing the back of my hand.

"That's fine,"

"Are you nervous?"

"New school, yes but I have you and Alice, Rose, Edward and Jasper, so I know I will be just fine." I said squeezing his hand.

Pulling into the school lot, Emmett parked next to Edwards Volvo and Rose's BMW. We all gathered into our little group and walked in as the other students watched, some saying Hello others waving.

Emmett walked me to the main office where a pleasant older lady named Mrs. Cope handed my all my information and gave me my homeroom assignment where I would get my schedule.

Walking into Mr. Banner's homeroom, I remembered I was the oddity, and here in this room I knew no one, well I guess I knew Jessica Stanley she looked up at me as I walked in, but went back to flirting with a blond haired boy who flashed me a brilliant smile.

Mr. Banner pointed me to my seat, and a tall dark haired girl introduced herself as Angela, I liked her and we compared schedules, and I was happy that she was in my English, History and Spanish classes.

I met Emmett outside and we headed off to first period, happily he was in all of my classes except Gym and Spanish.

Heading to Trigonometry, he told me that the others had the same schedule, except for a few changes.

He sat down in the seat next to me; Mr. Varner looked like he wasn't going to be a pleasant teacher. I waved at Rose and Edward as they came in the door looking like they both stepped out of a fashion magazine.

After making my way through the morning, Chemistry was going to be tricky, Jasper was in there with me as was Edward and Angela, who waved and walked over introducing me to her boyfriend Ben Cheney.

We headed to lunch where I finally got to see my Pixie; she danced over to us as we waited in line to get some food, Emmett insisting on carrying my tray.

Sitting down at a table next to the windows, Alice started in on how my first day was going.

"It's great so far, the advance classes are hard, but I think that I can handle it," I said eating a baby carrot.

I listened as they talked about the rest of the day, when I was finished Emmett took our trays back, I saw out of the corner of my eye a blonde streak heading towards him.

"Emmett," she shrieked wrapping her arms around him, as he pulled back with a terrified look on his face. Ducking out her grasp, he walked over set the trays down, and started to walk back, she followed him talking about who knows what.

I wanted her to leave him be, the way she threw herself at him was disgusting and annoying.

"Uh Oh," Jasper said pointing, "Someone needs to save Em, from the Harpy again" he laughed.

Rose and Alice looked annoyed as they saw Lauren still following him as he walked back to our table.

"Hey guys," she said as Emmett sat down next to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

She didn't like that.

"What do you want Lauren" Rose growled at her, not even attempting to be nice.

"Just wanted to come over with Emmett and say Hi," she batted her eye lashes at Emmett.

"Lauren, do you need to go to the nurse," Edward asked. She looked puzzled.

"No, why"

"Because I think you have something in your eye," he said smirking.

She turned and stomped back to Jessica and her table, as our table busted out laughing.

After lunch we headed our separate ways Edward, Rose and I heading to Gym class.

Forks High mandated that you had to take Gym all four years, talk about total punishment, even for the non-clumsy.

We went into to change and were met by Lauren and Jessica.

"How is it, that someone who looks like you lands herself a hottie like Emmett Cullen," Lauren snarled.

Rolling my eyes, I dressed in the standard uniform, not wanting to sink to her level and Rose and I headed out to the gym.

We played Volleyball and surprising I wasn't doing to bad, the ball flew out of bounds and I went after it, the blonde boy that Jessica had been all over was holding it out to.

"You must be Bella Swan, I'm Mike Newton," he said handing me the ball.

"Hello, I said with a small smile, "That was some catch Friday night," I said remembering the game.

"Thanks," he smiled even wider at that.

Walking back, Jessica was glaring at me, mumbling about me being after Mike now too.

Gym was over and I headed to Spanish with Jasper and Edward.

The first day ended after a quick goodbye to Emmett, Rose and Alice drove me home.

Charlie was waiting when I got there; I started dinner and then ran upstairs to set my homework on my desk.

When the steaks and potatoes were done, we sat down.

"How was your first day Bells,"

"Good, some of the classes will be hard, but the kids all seem nice,"

"That's great,"

We finished and I loaded the dishwasher, Charlie went to watch a ball game, and I headed upstairs to start on my pile of homework.

I was almost done, when the phone rang, looking at the Caller ID I saw that it was Emmett.

We talked about his practice, and he asked if he could come over tomorrow after practice, we said our goodbyes, and I got ready for bed.

I was driving myself Tuesday, and as I walked out to my JEEP there were White Roses laying on my JEEP, smiling at the thought of Emmett leaving them for me, I headed off to school.

Tuesday went the same as Monday did, Lauren was clever as ever with her little put downs, shaking my head and walking away from her, was the easiest thing to do, she was smart not to say them around the others though I noticed.

I made Chicken Parmesan for dinner with a salad, and Emmett arrived after practice.

He and Charlie talked throughout dinner, and after helping me clean up he asked me if I wanted to go to our meadow with him.

We headed off; it was nice to be alone with him again. Stopping at the clearing he helped me out, and carried me on his back to the middle, laying the blanket down we looked up at the sky, it was Twilight and beautiful as ever.

We spent the next hour kissing, and just being with each other that was another thing about being with him, we didn't have to fill every moment of silence just being there together was enough.

I meant to thank him for the rose, and then wondered why he hadn't brought it up, when he began to kiss me again, wiping my mind of everything but him.

"Have you thought anymore about college," he asked me, we had been discussing options; I knew I wanted to go were he went, and he was being recruited for Football by several schools.

Duke, Yale and Dartmouth were all interested in him, as well as some other top name schools.

"Em love, I will go wherever you want to go, Football is your love, I can get an Education anywhere."

"I like Duke" but the others look good too, I just want to make the right decision for us,"

Technically, neither of us would have to work a day of our lives if we chose not to, but that wasn't appealing to either of us.

"Time to go love," he said pulling my up to my feet, and kissing me once I was there.

When I arrived home, Charlie was asleep in the chair; I set the alarm for the night and woke him up, telling him to get to bed.

Wednesday, Thursday and Friday morning I found roses on my car, taking them into the house and adding them to the vase before heading out.

Friday there was a pep rally that excused us from afternoon classes, I was stared at even more as I walked through the halls, wearing my Jersey, even a couple under-classmen girls became brave enough to follow me into the girls bathroom and ask me questions about Emmett, one girl offering me $100 for my shirt, laughing I walked out and back to my friends, who found the whole story funny, and started calling them my fan club.

Tonight's game was away, I rode with the Cullen's and was staying the night with Emmett again, I smiled thinking of the victory celebration.

We won again 27 – 7 and as I waited for Emmett to come out of the locker room, I turned the corner to find him surrounded by girls from the opposing school, shaking my head and walking towards him, I heard them cooing over him.

When he saw me he made a break for me wrapping his arms around me causing death glares from the girls.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a fan club," I laughed.

Emmett chuckling as he put his hand in his pocket and pulling out little scrapes of paper "What the hell," he mumbled.

Looking at them, they were all phone numbers one of the girls had jammed in his pocket, I laughed as he put them in the garbage that is the price you pay for dating a god I thought to myself.

EMPOV

This was getting ridiculous, I was perfectly happy with Bella, but everywhere I went girls threw themselves at me, at first it made me feel good not that I was interested but it was an ego boost.

But now, even at school where all the girls knew Bella and I were together, they still tried to corner me in places, gave me there phone numbers, even a house key every once in a while.

Bella fell asleep against me on the ride home, and I carried her straight upstairs and put her in my bed.

Climbing in the shower, I was unwinding after the game, when I felt two small hands on my back, turning around and seeing my angel standing before me.

Pulling her close and kissing her, I moved her into the water. Grabbing the sponge and soap, I started at her shoulders washing her beautiful body, the soap and water traveling down her body was an awesome sight, I had bought her favorite shampoo and began to wash her hair, breathing in her scent was intoxicating.

As she stepped under the water to wash the soap out of her hair, I had to watch her body move. When the shampoo was gone she opened her eyes, the chocolate brown eyes full of lust and desire, I swept her up in my arms, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I pressed her up against the shower wall.

As her kisses covered my neck and shoulders, I slide inside of her, her moan smothered by the water. Holding her against the shower wall, my hands on her hips moving her up and down in rhythm with the movements of my body, her nails raked across my back alerting me to her closeness and pushing me further, my own groan of pleasure mixed with hers, as I kissed her through our climax.

Setting her back down on her feet, steadying her when she started to fall sideways, she picked the sponge up and proceeded to return the favor.

We fell asleep in each others arms, Bella's sweet smell surrounding me.

I awoke in the early morning, her body pressed up against mine, she was smiling in her sleep becoming over come with desire, I moved over top of her, moving her legs apart with my knee, and kissing her neck, I knew she was awake because her kisses matched mine with desire.

Seating myself inside of her, her body wrapping around mine pushing me further into the want of her body, I pumped faster into her, I had held back before not wanting to hurt her, but her body was responding to mine with just as much as I was giving.

I sat up, pulling her up sitting her on top of me, her legs still wrapped around, I had never been so deep her before, she threw her head back as our bodies rocked together.

My Bella was a sex goddess, I thought as I felt her climax, her body gripping me, milking me, I know I was loud, as I grunted and groaned with pleasure, but I couldn't hold back anymore, when we were finished we fell right back to sleep.

After breakfast with my family, we headed back to her house Charlie was fishing and wouldn't be back until Sunday.

After she dressed we headed to Port Angeles, Bella wanted a TV for her bedroom and some other equipment, and we were able to find everything we needed.

After a quick lunch, we walked towards the pier, the sun was shining and she looked like a dream.

"Oh, they have funnel cakes over there at that little stand, its been forever since I had one, will you share one with me" she asked.

I would buy this girl the world if she asked me too, walking back the pier a bit and buying one with cinnamon and sugar, I headed back to Bella, that's when I saw him.

Jacob Black was talking to Bella, arguing looked more like it, her hands were flying everywhere as she was yelling at him, I knew he was not supposed to be near her by law, and I picked up my pace.

Then I saw him touch her, he put his hands on her, I ran lightening speed grabbing him and pulling him away from her, I drew back and punched him, he recovered hiting me back in the eye.

Drawing back again I hit him again, he stumbled a bit but came running back towards me, punching him in the stomach.

Bella was yelling for us both to quit, I saw the fear in her eyes, she came towards me, yelling at Black to leave, I saw the anger in his eyes, he pushed her out of his way, knocking her down to the ground, coming at me again.

Seeing my Bella on the ground, I snapped. As he reached me, I knocked him down to the ground hard, he got up swinging and I took him down again. I could taste blood in my mouth, he was putting up a good fight. He came at me again, and with one more punch he was down.

That's when I heard the sirens. Jacob did too he tried getting up and running but I grabbed him around the waist tackling him to the ground he was going to pay for touching my Bella.

Charlie's POV

I got the call from the Port Angeles Chief, as Harry and I were just getting ready to head out on the boat, its not uncommon for Mark to call me, but this time I had a feeling when he told me there had been some trouble and could I get over to the pier.

Heading over the pier, I saw the Police and EMT's, running I stopped when I reached them. First I saw Jacob, what kind of trouble had he gotten into now, and why had he told them to call me, I wasn't helping him this time.

That is when I saw the other EMT looking over Emmett with Bella standing by his side.

"What the hell, happened here" I growled going over to Bella, wrapping my arm around her, she had a couple bruises.

Police Chief Mark Andrews was there too, as ready to hear the story as I was, Bella put her hand on Emmett's arm and started.

"Emmett and I were down here to get my TV, I wanted a funnel cake he left to get me one, some one touched my arm, and I turned around thinking Em was back, but it was Jacob. I asked him to please leave, but he said that he wouldn't until he got to speak to me. I tried to walk away towards Emmett, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me." She said pointing to where the bruises were.

The little bastard had grabbed her hard to bruise her like that, I was mad and so was Emmett, he hadn't seen those marks yet. She placed her hand back on him again and I could see him calm down a bit.

"I told him that I did not want to speak to him, not after the hell he put me through, and I tried to walk away again, and he pushed me," that is when Emmett appeared, and they started fighting.

She looked down at Emmett and smiled at him. I felt like smiling at him too.

"I thought they were through fighting Em, was walking back towards me, and I was heading to him to wanting to leave well Jacob came running at Emmett again and shoved me out of the way, I fell backwards, and it started again." She said.

When she finished, I was furious. Turning to Mark "This boy" I pointed at Jacob, "has been court ordered to stay away from Bella," I said glaring at Jacob, this was the final straw.

I walked over to him, getting a good look at him he was in bad shape, two black eyes, his nose was bleeding, his lip busted. I turned to Emmett and gave him a good nod, the boy fought for my girl and he got the job done.

"This is the final straw Jake," I will let Billy know that you won't be home tonight.

With that I walked away, checking on Bella.

BPOV

I was scared when I saw Jacob, even more so when they started fighting, I knew Emmett could handle it, but I didn't want him to get in trouble for me.

Charlie came over, the Chief had called him.

"Bells, I am going to call Harry and tell him I am taking you home,"

"No Dad, go fishing its fine, I am going to drive Emmett back and have Carlisle take a look at him, you go and have a good time, I'm fine we're fine"

It took a bit of time but finally I convinced him to go. I drove us back to Forks heading to the hospital to see Carlisle, he knew we were coming and told us to go straight to his office.

"Well Emmett" he said, looking over his son, "it doesn't appear to be anything more then some cuts and bruises, nothing major but I am glad that you came in."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, this is all my fault," I said looking at him, sorry that his son had gotten into a fight.

"No Bella, my boys were raised to take care of themselves, Jacob Black had no right to touch you, if I had been there I would have given him a few good hits to," he said smiling at me and patting Emmett on the shoulder.

"Rest Emmett and I think that you should stay at Bella's tonight, just to be on the safe side." Carlisle said as we were leaving.

We were back at the house, Emmett insisted on setting up the TV and such.

"I don't want you to strain yourself," I said worried he was doing too much.

"Don't worry love, after I get this set up we are going to lay in bed, cuddle and watch movies all night long,"

I called and ordered Emmett's favorite pizza, and we were in the kitchen when the bell rang, I opened it expecting the pizza guy instead I got run over by Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rose.

"Bro, did you save us anything to do to Black when we see him?" Edward said to his brother.

"There are a few pieces," Emmett laughed.

"Are you ok, Bella," Jasper asked me with a cautious looks on his face.

"Just some bruises Jasper, Thanks although Emmett saved the day"

"I can't believe that mutt had the nerve to try and talk to you after what he did," Rose said.

"Well I hope he got the message, or next time he won't be able to walk away" Alice growled, I was going to laugh, but there was nothing funny about the look on her face or the tone of her voice.

The pizza came, and there was enough for everyone we all sat and ate, and talked about what kind of TV and electronics we had bought.

"Bella, we have to have a sleep over soon here, so that we can do make-overs and watch chick flicks." Rose said.

"Sounds good to me, I could use some time with my besties," and it was true, I felt like I had been neglecting them by always being with Emmett.

The phone rang, and it was Charlie. I walked away to answer it.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Bells, everything ok"

"Yeah, the gangs all here checking on us, Carlisle said Emmett is ok,"

"Ok Bells, I will be home tomorrow morning or early afternoon, if you need anything call me or call the station."

I hung the phone up, and was heading back when I heard them talking about the fight still.

"Come on guys, lets go and give these two some alone time," Rose said.

Emmett and I headed upstairs, changing into PJ's I let him pick the movie, I came out of my closet and he was eyeing the rose's.

"Love, where did these come from?" he asked.

"Like you don't know," I smiled.

He looked confused. "What"

"I've been finding them every morning on my JEEP, aren't they from you?" I was confused now.

"Love, I wish they were, but they aren't from me,"

I got a chill and shivered, what is going on. I looked at Emmett, and he looked back at me.

"_**Who are they from then?"**_

**

* * *

**

**AN: Ok so Jacob got his butt kicked…about time right…**

**Paul will make himself more known next time, right now he thinks he likes her, but his mind is twisted. When he realizes that she's not into him, he will snap a bit more.**

**REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	9. Chapter 9 My Gift To You

OK JUST FOR YOU...A little Gift from me...

A little Teaser Chapter for you!!

Review for me, it makes me HAPPY

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

I knew who the flowers were from the minute Emmett said they weren't from him. I took the vase and carried it downstairs, out the back door, and dumped them into the garbage can.

Looking around the dark backyard, I knew he had been there, taking one last glance I walked back inside, set the alarm for the night and went back upstairs to Emmett.

He was closing his cell phone when I walked back into the room.

EMPOV

Son of a Bitch, looking at the vase overflowing with flowers, my stomach was sick. He had been here everyday this week. Close enough to her to harm her.

She grabbed the flowers and walked away with them.

Opening my phone, I hit Edward's number.

"Love fest done already bro?" he joked.

"He's been here," I said.

I heard Edward curse, "How do you know?"

"He's been leaving her Roses every day, she didn't think nothing of it of course."

"Roses, just like he left Rose after the attack?" Edward growled.

The girls never knew about the flowers, because we had found them, along with the cards that he would leave.

_Roses for my Rose_

We would take them away before Rose found them, and they stopped of course when he went to Juvie.

But now he was after Bella.

"Jasper and I will be over, we'll keep watch. I will let you know when we are here."

"Thanks Bro"

Hanging up as Bella was walking in the door, I tried to gauge her feelings, wishing that Jasper was here, he has a way of telling what people are feeling.

"Ready for the movie, love?" I asked sitting down on her bed with the remote, patting the spot next to me.

She walked over and sat down, leaning into me.

Transformers was one of my favorite movies, but I only pretended to watch it, my mind thinking to what was going to happen next.

I felt her body relax and laid her down, covering her up I walked into her closet. Pulling my phone back out, I dialed Charlie.

"Emmett is something wrong" was his greeting.

"Everything is fine right now, but it might not be."

"What's going on son?"

"Bella, has been getting flowers all week on her car, she thought they were from me, but they weren't. After Rose's attack while Paul was awaiting his court date, he would leave Roses on her car along with little notes, Edward, Jasper and I would take care of them before she seen them because she had been through enough. But this means he has been here everyday." I finished.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered, "I cannot believe we've been looking for him and he has been to my house."

"Charlie, I am here for the night, Bella fell asleep, I called Edward and he and Jasper are going to come and keep an eye out, maybe we can catch him in the act."

"Ok, just be careful, I will be home first thing in the morning."

My phone beeped with a text from Edward, I walked down the stairs and let them in the door.

"We took a quick walk around, he's not out there right now, we are going to stay and keep and eye out for him." Edward said.

Nodding, we all sat down on the couch waiting and wondering what would happen next.

Paul POV

The flowers were the start; of course the little bitch thought they were from her boyfriend.

I had waited every morning for the chief to leave, and then I would leave them, wait and watch her find them, she liked my gift.

Hiding out in La Push, I heard the news about Jacob's fight with the Cullen kid. He just couldn't leave my Bella alone, he had followed her, I had warned him the other night to leave her alone, but he was too involved he wanted her for his own. I liked Jacob he was a good wingman, but if he didn't leave her be, I would have to deal with him.

Here I was hiding again in her yard, watching them come and then leave laughing and having a good time, the big one was staying here with her, sleeping in her bed, touching my Bella.

I punched the tree I was standing by at the thoughts of him being with her, she was mine. The warm trickle of blood running down my hand, her lights were on now, they were in her room.

I stood patient, he would leave soon and go home, and maybe I would take him out of the game now, fingering the knife in my pocket.

I saw her in the window and then she was gone, standing there waiting and watching as I had every night this week, I saw the back door open.

There she was, my beautiful Bella and she was holding my gifts. She walked across the porch, and threw them away.

The little bitch just threw away my presents, my eyes only saw red, my fists clenched the pain in my knuckles throbbed and the blood flowed, maybe before the dawn breaks even more blood will flow.

She stopped, turning around looking in the woods she knew that I was here. After a minute she turned and went back into the house, walking around to the driveway I saw it sitting there Silver shining in the moonlight.

**It was time to step up my game.**

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun

I was going to make this a long chapter and then I decided that I wanted it out now.

Chapter 10 is started, and it is going to be intense, so I want to do it right!!

Review for me!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Whew…Chapter 9 was intense I think…I couldn't help but post it so I hope that you enjoyed it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, wish that I did but I don't.**

**SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Jasper's POV

We were on mission, Edward towards the backyard; I was up near the front by the driveway.

Dawn would be coming soon, and there had been no sign of him. I wanted him to show up, I wanted to hurt him.

He had attacked my sister, stalked her and scared her. His friends had trashed our cars, followed us when we went places.

But this was the end of the line, Bella had done nothing but come to town, getting involved with us wouldn't have hurt her but she knew Jacob and he had taken her to the beach to meet his friends, when she chose Emmett, the battle had begun.

But we would end it this time.

BPOV

_***Nightmare***_

_I heard the sound of metal being crushed, could feel the violent movements, and then everything went red._

_***End Nightmare***_

I woke up to the sunlight blinding my eyes, sweat making my shirt cling to me. Looking around the room Emmett was gone.

Getting up I ran downstairs walking through the different room looking for him, nothing.

Then I saw him out on the back porch with Jasper and Edward. They looked at me when I opened the door.

"Bella love, is everything ok?" Emmett said walking over and hugging me.

"I just wondered if you had left." I left out the nightmare.

"Belle, Edward, Jasper and I were just looking around, you know that it has been Paul leaving the flowers." He had fear, anger and love in his eyes.

I just nodded. "Can I make you breakfast, I know you have been up all night, and I appreciate it."

We all walked back into the house, the guys were talking about following different paths and such.

Charlie would be home soon, and I needed something to do to keep my mind off of everything.

I was going to make omelets, but then remembered that we were out of eggs, nothing a quick drive to the store wouldn't fix, plus it would do me good to get out of the house.

I ran upstairs, and changed my clothes throwing on a Juicy sweat suit Rose had picked out.

"I'm running to the market," I said grabbing my purse.

"Want me to come with you?" Emmett said worry in his eyes.

"I can go, you go take a shower and I'll be right back" kissing him on his fore head.

"I'm blocking you in, take my JEEP" Emmett said throwing me his keys, I missed but Jasper caught them.

"Come on Bella, I could use some air" Jasper said following me out.

We climbed in the JEEP, Jasper driving, and pulled out. The store was only about 10 minutes away, the sun was shining, with rain a possibility in the afternoon. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Jasper and I were talking about school, when it happened he braked to go around a series are sharp turns, and nothing happened.

His eyes went wide, as he pushed the petal to the floor again the JEEP Sped up as we flew down the hill towards the next turn, we weren't going to make the turn we were going to fast.

He looked at me, and I looked back at him, he took my hand and squeezed it.

I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, I heard the sound of the metal crunching, glass breaking, we rolled over and over and over again, when we came to a rest at the bottom of the hill, I opened my eyes and saw red.

EMPOV

We had watched all night and he hadn't shown up, maybe he seen us and left.

I was very apprehensive about Bella going to the store alone, Jasper could feel it and went with her. She would let him go; I knew she wouldn't put up a fight.

I showered and changed into the clothes I had brought, and then Edward did too.

We sat in the living room, waiting for them to come back in they had been gone too long; when the door finally opened my stomach dropped a little, seeing it was only Charlie.

He looked from Edward to me, confused as to why we were watching the door.

"Bella and Jasper went to the store," I said "We watched last night he wasn't here through the night."

Charlie relaxed a bit upon hearing that. We talked about his fishing trip.

"They should have been back by now," I said trying to call Jasper's cell number.

It went straight to voicemail. Shaking my head and getting up.

"I'm going after them," I said and as we were heading to the door, Charlie's pager went off.

He came barreling out the door after us, with a look of fear jumped in his cruiser and took off. I ran to Bella's JEEP and threw it into gear following close behind. We hadn't made it half way when the road was blocked by Fire Trucks and Ambulances, people running all over the place up and down the hill.

Jumping out, I followed Charlie with Edward right on my heels.

When I saw it, I fell to the ground my legs no longer able to support my body, I couldn't breath; Edward running up behind let out a cry as he saw the mangled silver JEEP lying at the bottom of the hill.

I stood up my legs shaking, and walked forward. Edward was on his phone now talking to our father.

"Charlie" I croaked out, he turned to me tears and fear in his eyes.

Bella and Jasper were down there in that heap of twisted metal; it had rolled down the hill and was on its side against a large tree.

I took off down the hill with Charlie, he was allowed to go further then I was though I had to stop and watch them cutting open the JEEP.

Edward was by my side his arm around me, Carlisle on the other I wrapped my arms around my father and I cried.

"This was meant for me," and I had sent the love of my life and my best friend in my place.

"You couldn't have known son," Carlisle said.

"Go down there Dad, please I need to know." I begged.

Carlisle's POV

"Edward, son calm down and tell me what has happened," I was already on my way to my car.

"Dad, Bella and Jasper took Emmett's JEEP and have been in a really bad wreck, its bad Dad Please come now they are on Three Bend Hill," he yelled.

I could be there in 5 minutes, flooring my Mercedes; I saw the lights before I was to the scene, parking my car I ran. No one stopped me; they all knew I was a Doctor.

I saw it, the pile of twisted metal lying at the bottom, rested against a tree. It didn't look good. Running down the hill, I stopped next to my sons, Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him shaking. This was meant for him, not Bella and Jasper.

I was mad enough that it had happened, but knowing that it was meant for Emmett, made me fill with venom, I would kill this man myself if given the chance.

I went down to Charlie, he was watching the Fire Fighters cutting the car a part, they had taken the driver's side door off, and I saw the boy I had raised along with my sons.

Jasper, crumpled, bloody but his eyes were open and he was talking to the Paramedic's, in one fluent motion, he was cut out and placed on the stretcher, they brought him my way, they stopped and I took his hand squeezing it. I waved them on I had to see that Bella was out, and he was in good hands.

But it was taking longer to get her out; Charlie was a mess pacing back and forth watching.

Charlie's POV

I watched them pull Jasper out of the wreckage, he was talking but injured and who knew how badly.

Carlisle had come, and was standing near me fear and anger in his eyes, he looked over Jasper as they carried him by, both kids would be taken to Seattle by helicopter if needed they were on stand by to land at the football field.

I couldn't stand still any longer, I walked back and forth as they tried to get to Bella, her side was resting against the tree, and they were going to move the JEEP to get to her door.

From where I stood, I could see that she was talking the way Jasper was, my baby girl was still and silent.

I heard the message come on over the radio.

"Carlisle, they are flying Jasper out to Seattle from the ball field, can you call his parents" I said, he nodded and headed up the hill.

They had the JEEP hooked to a wench, and were slowly moving it away from the tree. I hadn't noticed Emmett standing next to me; I put my arm around him.

"I'm sorry Charlie, this was meant for me," he sobbed.

"Emmett, this is not your fault he did this because you protect her, we will get him,"

We stood there side by side, me praying for my baby girl, and Emmett praying for the girl he loved.

They had her cut out, and on the stretcher but she wasn't talking. They carried her past us up to the Ambulance, Emmett and I following them up the hill.

"Miller," I hollered, and my Deputy came running up.

"Chief"

"This is a crime scene, I want it gone over thoroughly and then taken back to the station and went over again," I said not wanting to miss anything.

Emmett and I reached the top of the hill, my friend Andy was a paramedic. He came running over.

"She's in bad shape Charlie, there's internal bleeding, and her leg is broken that we can see, she's lost a lot of blood, they're flying her out to Seattle, the chopper is landing in 3 minutes." He said as we ran to Bella's JEEP.

"It's safe," Deputy Schwartz called out, "I checked it over, everything works, he didn't do anything to it."

Nodding we climbed in and headed for Seattle.

Paul POV 

Damn, Damn, Damn.

I stood in the gathered crowd, watching them pull him out of the car, the blonde boy, Jasper.

Emmett Cullen was still alive and well and leaving with Charlie.

They were cutting her out now, I should feel bad for hurting my Bella, but she was making bad choices.

They had her out of the car and were carrying her up the hill, she was silent and still as they checked her over.

She wasn't supposed to be in that car, he was supposed to leave last night and wreck on his way home, and he would have been dead by the time anyone found him.

Now they were taking her to Seattle, I wouldn't be able to get close to her there, too many people watching over her.

Sliding out of the crowd that had gathered back into the shadows, I headed to her house. The alarm was off; they hadn't set it in their rush.

Walking through the quiet house looking at her in pictures as a child, riding a bike, school pictures and ones of her with her dad fishing.

I walked up the steps and into her room, it a nice room the bed was crumpled where she had slept, there were more pictures on the walls I touched her things as I made my way around the room.

Walking into the next room, it was a large closet that Charlie had built for her. Jacob had told me all about it; it was filled with clothes, fancy clothes, slinky little dresses and shirts.

Opening the drawers revealing matching bras and underwear, silk pajama pieces and other things that I seen her in my mind wearing as we lye in bed together.

Pleasure coursed through my body, I grabbed one of the silk pieces and made my way to her bathroom. I smelled her perfumes, her lotions and her shampoo, all of which only made me want to be with her more. Holding her panties in one hand and myself in the other I let myself go into my fantasies.

EMPOV

Charlie and I sped towards Seattle, Carlisle and my family was meeting us there.

I couldn't get the image of her broken body out of my head, Jasper's either.

When we arrived at the hospital, Bella was already in surgery to repair the internal damage and her broken leg.

I sat next to my mom, her arms around me rocking me like when I was little and had a bad dream.

"She's going to be ok son," she whispered.

"Mom, it should have been me,"

"No" she said sharper "It shouldn't have been anyone son, it hurts me so bad to see Jasper and Bella hurt, but the thought of you injured or worse would kill me." She said.

The Hale's who were always out of town on vacation or on business, were on a flight home. Jasper's injuries had been less severe, his ribs were broken and he was cut up pretty bad.

Bella's side had hit the tree when the JEEP had stopped rolling and had taken the brunt of the impact.

Alice and Rose were sitting next to Edward and Carlisle, Alice looking like her mind was in another place, and Rose looking like she was torn between fear and anger. Her eyes caught mine; she tilted her head examining me for a minute before turning back to Edward.

The Surgeon came out, she was out of surgery and doing fine she would be awake shortly. Her injuries weren't as bad as they had seemed, but her leg would have to have a cast, and she was on bed rest for a while.

He told us that two of us could go back to sit with her, Charlie turned to me.

"Come on Emmett, let's go see our girl," he said patting me on the back as I walked with him.

She was lying there, bruised with tubes every where. I did not like seeing her like this.

We set there watching her, she started to stir.

"Daddy," she said looking at him, and then turning she looked for me, cracking a small smile, "Emmy-bear".

I chuckled, she was here with us.

"Jasper," she asked.

"He's ok Bells, his ribs are broken and he's pretty bruised up but he's ok," Charlie said taking her hand.

She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"I'm going to let the other's know that she was awake."

Walking back out into the waiting room, they all looked up at me.

"She woke up, she called me Emmy-bear and she asked about Jasper," then she went to sleep.

They all jumped up and hugged me, my family loved Bella and I loved Bella.

"I'm going to buy her something," I said heading out.

Climbing in her JEEP, I wanted to buy her a teddy bear. I needed to get out and clear my head.

I was walking through the shopping mall, after buying her a brown teddy bear I was getting ready to head back when I saw it, there sitting in the window.

I went and bought it, I didn't know whether she would like it or not, or whether she would accept it or not.

BPOV

I remembered the crash, thanking god that Emmett had not been in the vehicle, lying there waiting to be rescued, I just wanted Emmett to be safe, and he wouldn't be now.

Bad things always happen to me, losing my mom and Phil, moving here finally feeling happy, and then boom Psycho Stalker comes into my life.

I would leave; I had to keep them safe. I have enough money to go places where he couldn't find me, and once I was gone they could go on living their lives again.

Waking up and seeing my Dad and Emmett standing there looking at them, I knew that I leaving them would hurt, but I had to keep them safe.

"Isabella," the Doctor said coming in with my chart. "Your injuries should heal fine with time; you are going to need lots of rest."

He turned and spoke to Charlie about therapy and about medicines.

EMPOV

The next couple of days we watched as Bella slept and healed everyone came and went, Jasper was released and he sat by Bella's side hardly ever leaving.

They bonded in that accident, I watched as he watched her.

"Jasper, tell me what happened," I asked as we watched her sleeping.

"We headed towards the store, we were joking about school and talking about homework, when we headed down Three-Bend-Hill, I hit the brakes to slow down, and there was none, we reached the third turn and we were going to fast, we hit the turn and lost it." He said closing his eyes.

Alice walked over and placed her arms around his neck.

I had to leave Friday morning, with Jasper out, Edward and I were needed at the game. It killed me to leave her there, but Charlie said that she wouldn't know I was gone; they had her sleeping to heal better.

I was driving Bella's JEEP, I hadn't even thought about replacing mine, driving past the accident site, I remembered seeing her in the car.

Arriving at the field, my teammates surrounded me, they didn't know Bella but they cared for me, Jasper and Edward.

Walking out on the field, two arms wrapped around me, and groaned knowing who it was.

"Hey Emmett," Lauren said her annoying voice.

"Lauren"

"Let's go out after the game, I know you need to unwind, and I could help you" she said groping me.

Jumping back disgusted I lost my temper with her.

"I have never, and will never want to go any where with you, or do anything with you. The love of my life is lying in a hospital bed in Seattle, and you are a pain in the ass," I yelled and walked away.

We won the game, but barely. Jasper wouldn't be back for weeks, and football wasn't high on my list right now.

Walking back out to Bella's JEEP, my eyes caught site of someone.

"_**YOU!" I screamed running towards him.**_

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, Chapter 11 will be up later.**

**I have a small Out Take that will go with Chapter 11, I will send it to anyone who leaves a review for this this Chapter before Chapter 11 comes up. This Out take isn't for the faint of heart, and came to me through the night I had to jump up and write it down so I would not forget.**

**Review...THANK YOU**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Wow, Thanks for the Reviews the response to Chapters 9 & 10 has been great. If you left a review and did not receive the outtake please let me know!!**

**And to answer the question…yes I have had experience with a guy who was creepy like Paul.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

EMPOV

I took off running towards him, throwing his up against the JEEP.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Black!" I was full of anger at this boy.

"Wait, please listen to me, I came to help you!"

I let go of him, and we both took a few steps back.

"You have 5 minutes before Edward and Jasper get here," I said smirking at the look of fear in his eyes.

"That day on the pier, I didn't mean to scare her, I wanted to talk to her, warn her about Paul." He said pleading.

"Go on,"

"Paul came to see me, and was going on and on about Bella, it was bad news he wants her, but not in a good way. He warned me to stay away from her, so when I saw her on the pier I just wanted to talk to her, but it got out of hand, this whole thing is out of hand."

"No Shit Sherlock, Bella's laying in a hospital bed, recovering from a wreck that could have killed her, that asshole cut the brake lines on my JEEP."

"I know, I was devastated when Dad told me, I tried to talk to Charlie but he won't answer my calls, I just want to help Bella." He pleaded again.

"I'll talk to Charlie, in the mean time if that asshole is anywhere near here you need to tell me, he can't be allowed to get at Bella again."

"I'll let you know the minute I see him," he said and ran off as Edward and Jasper started walking over.

"Was that Jacob Black," Jasper growled.

"Yes, he wants to help us now," I said climbing in the car.

"So what are you going to do," Edward asked.

"Tell Charlie and see if he can get anything else out of him."

BPOV

My stay in the hospital was boring as hell; all it did was give me time to think about things.

Emmett threw a fit when Carlisle made him go back to school, I was semi-glad though because he had suffered enough, and his grades didn't need to suffer too.

I was finally released on my 18th Birthday, Charlie and Emmett had come to take me home.

The crutches were a pain to use, but anything was better then being stuck in bed.

Pulling up to the house, being home never felt so good. Emmett helped me out, and picked me and carried me into the house.

As he hit the lights, people popped up shouting "Surprise!"

I smiled my biggest smile, happy to see all my friends and family, even Angela and Ben were there.

Angela came over hugging me; she had called me everyday while I was in the hospital and I knew that my first instinct about her being a great friend was right.

Alice and Rose came running over, hugging me and telling me all about my new cast appropriate wardrobe they had bought me, and talked about the shopping trip they had planned after my crutches were gone.

"Shopping has never sounded so wonderful," I said to their shock "I just can't wait to get rid of the crutches".

We all laughed. Carlisle and Esme made they're way over, hugging me and telling me how glad they were I was safe and home.

Esme had baked me a delicious coconut cake with vanilla buttercream. Everyone had brought me presents, much to my dismay I hated when people spent money on me, but I smiled and opened them, surprised by the generosity and Thanked everyone.

Carlisle and Esme had given me two tickets to see the play Wicked when it came through Seattle. Edward and Rose gave me a new docking station for my IPod. Alice and Jasper's gift were a combination of clothes (Alice) and a Civil War collection that Jasper and I had discussed in the hospital. Angela and Ben gave me a gift card the restaurant that Emmett had taken me on our first date. Charlie's gift was an ITunes gift card.

Sitting in a chair, smiling as I watched everyone talking, eating cake and having a good time, Jasper came over and sat down next to me, we had become very close after the accident, and I was able to talk to him about things.

"You seem over-whelmed Bella," he always knew how I was feeling.

"It's just that I have missed everyone so much, and being here reminds me of what happened, and it scares me to think about what could happen,"

Jasper knew that I was terrified that Paul would strike someone else I loved next, Emmett clearly already being a target, and he also knew that I was considering leaving to keep them all safe; it was something that had slipped out one day when we were in the hospital.

"Leaving won't help Bella, please reconsider."

"I can't have Emmett, you, Charlie, Edward, Rose, Alice or Carlisle and Esme get hurt because of me Jazz," I said calling him by his nickname.

Emmett walked over and Jasper hopped up, I didn't miss the look that Emmett had given Jasper or me as he sat down.

"Are you ok Belle?" he asked concerned.

"Just a little tired," I was so it wasn't lying.

"Want me to clear everyone out of here?" he asked holding my hand.

"Yes please,"

He walked over to Charlie and told him I was tired, Charlie then made the announcement. After saying goodbye to everyone, Emmett carried me upstairs, laying me down in my bed.

"Em, spend the night with me please,"

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't got to sleep in your arms in weeks, I miss the feel of you against me, I miss your smell, your kisses, please?"

He climbed in bed with me and I snuggled into him, breathing in his scent, tilting my head up, his came down and met mine.

His kiss went through me like electricity, my whole body coming alive and turning to touch him more.

"Em, make love to me," I whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you my love,"

"We can be careful and slow, but if you don't want to I understand."

He moved over top me situating my leg so that it was out of the way, kissing down my body and back up, we made love, sweet and slow, holding and caressing each other as our bodies moved together.

When we were done, he held me as I slept.

"Bella," he whispered sometime later his voice rousing my from my sleep.

"Yes Emmett?" I said sleepily.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Em,"

"When I saw you in the JEEP, I had never been so scared, I thought that I had lost you, or was losing you,"

"I'm sorry Em, but I was thankful that it wasn't you," I said honestly.

"Bella, please don't say that, I want to take all your pain away,"

"Just having you in my life makes everything better, but I'm sorry Emmett,"

"Sorry for what love,"

"This is all my fault, this asshole is hurting you and the people you love and it's my fault." I was crying.

"Bella, this is not your fault, if anything it's my fault after what happened with Rose, the minute you picked us, that made you a target, him being after you is my because of me," his voice was so full of pain.

"Shh, Em this is not your fault, please don't think that, I hate seeing you so sad what can I do to see you smile," I begged.

"Marry me"

I was shocked; did he really just say that.

"Em"

"Bella, I love you and we both know that we need each other, we complete each other. We've already discussed our future and our kids; I don't need to wait years to know that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, when I know that right now."

He was amazing, his words filled me with so much love and happiness that I wanted to jump up and scream yes, but how could I put him in danger anymore.

EMPOV

She was quiet, I had just ask her to marry me and she didn't say anything.

I tried to move away from her, my heart was hurting.

"Em, I love you and your right we complete each other, I knew from the moment that I met you that I would love you forever. So yes Emmett, my answer is yes!"

I stared at her, in shock had she just said yes to me, there were tears in her eyes that mirrored the ones in mine.

Jumping up I ran over to my bag, she was looking at me confused until I pulled the ring box out of my bag.

"Emmett?"

I got down on my knees next to her in bed, and opened the box she gasped when she saw the ring and her hand flew to her mouth.

"I saw this when I went and bought you your teddy bear, and I knew at that moment it was perfect for you." I said.

BPOV

The ring was gorgeous, platinum band, with three princess cut diamonds, it was such a beautiful ring, I was shaking as he took my left hand and slid the ring on my finger, kissing it and holding it.

He held the ring up, and pointed to the right outside stone, this is you and this one over here is me, two separate hearts in the world, the middle stone is our live together, our hearts together.

Tears were flowing down both of our faces, he leaned over kissing me and I pulled him back up in bed with me, cradling his face in my hands.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," I said kissing him over and over again.

The thoughts of leaving him shoved back into the back of my mind. We fell asleep happy.

Charlie's POV

Sitting downstairs in the kitchen, waiting for Bella and Emmett to come downstairs, I had misgivings about letting him stay at first, but he had taken such good care of her, and anyone could see that they loved each other, and it was more then just a teenage crush.

I heard them coming down the stairs, laughing it was music to my ears. Emmett was carrying her down the stairs, sitting her in the chair and getting her breakfast.

"Charlie" Emmett started looking at Bella and she looked at me.

"Yes Emmett, I said, wanting to laugh, this was one of those moments as a father where I wasn't sure what was happening.

"I know that this is backwards, but last night I asked Bella to marry me, I know its quick but she is my world, and I love her more then my own life and I will protect and keep her safe and happy, so I am asking for your blessing as she said yes."

I looked at Bella, and she was smiling no sign of hesitance in her eyes, just love shining through as she watched him ask me.

"Emmett, I do think you are a bit young, but I also know that there is no one out there who will love her, or make her happier then you do, Welcome to the family son!"

Bella beamed at me, "I love you Daddy,"

"Love you too baby girl"

The phone rang breaking up the warm family moment that I had always dreamed of having with my daughter. Looking at the ID it was the station.

"Chief Swan"

"Chief this is Deputy Miller, Chief Andrews is requesting your assistance in Port Angeles, they're investigating a murder sitting right on the border lines, and they need some help."

Port Angeles hasn't had a murder in years, this was shocking news especially so close to Forks.

"Tell him, I'll be down in a bit" hanging up, I didn't want to rain on Bella and Emmett's day.

"Everything ok Dad?"

"Just got to go down to Port Angeles for a bit" I said fastening my gun belt kissing Bella on the forehead, and walking out the door.

BPOV

Telling Charlie went over really well, I was so happy all I could think about was Emmett.

In my head I could the scene that had come to me in the Hampton's, a ceremony and reception there at the beach house, I turned and looked at Emmett.

"You look happy Belle, are you happy?" he asked.

"I have never been happier Em, truthfully I was just picturing our wedding,"

He came over and kneeled down next to me, his face level with mine, and kissed me.

Emmett took me back upstairs and helped me to get dressed. I was looking through my stuff, and noticed that things were different, moved went through.

At first I thought that Charlie had went through it to bring me stuff to the hospital but then remembered that Esme had bought me stuff right there in Seattle, I moved through opening drawers, they had all been went through and one of my new silk sets was gone.

Emmett came in, looking at all drawers open and me standing in the middle of them.

"Bella, are you looking for something" he chuckled.

"No, hey were you or the girls here while I was gone?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Sorry baby but no one's been here, not even Charlie he was staying near you."

I didn't want to hear that, I closed my eyes and felt my head starting to get light. He came rushing over to steady me, opening my eyes and looking at him.

"Look at the drawers"

He walked around looking into all the drawers, and then looked at me.

"Did you do this, because they weren't like this, you spent hours setting it up."

"No Em, I didn't do, and if you didn't, and Charlie didn't and Rose and Alice didn't, then who did?"

"Shit!" he said walking around the room again, anger spreading over his face.

"Shit"

"Wait, I said let's just wait until we can double check with Charlie, maybe he was looking for stuff with me, before he asked Esme.

He looked at me hopeful too, but part of me knew better.

EMPOV

We headed to my house to share our news with my family, we were driving her JEEP, and she had told me not to worry about a new car right now, because she couldn't drive hers.

I couldn't get the thought of him getting into her house and in her room out of my head.

We pulled into my house, and I carried her into the house, my family came from all area's to see Bella.

The girls swarmed her, and practically carried her to the couch.

"Oh my Bella, you look great is my big brother taking extra special care of you?" Alice said teasing her.

"He's been great, as usual," she laughed winking at her; Alice broke into a fit of giggles.

"Mom, Dad can you guys all come here for a minute," I hollered across the room, might as well tell them all now.

When they were all seated around, I took a deep breath, I looked at Bella and she smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"Bella and I have only been together a short time but we love each other very much, and last night I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

The minute I finished the girls starting screaming and clapping, Esme was crying and hugging me and then Bella, Edward and Jasper looked a little shocked but happy.

"Dad," I said turning to Carlisle.

"Son, I already consider Bella a daughter, now its official" he smiled, hugging me and then Bella.

"Have you set a date?"

"Do you have a dress?"

"Can we plan your wedding?"

Rose and Alice were bombarding Bella with questions.

"Let my fiancé breathe please," swooping in and saving her. I had never called her that before and it sounded wonderful, soon she would be my wife.

"Not yet, No and Yes," Bella answered smiling at them.

"Really," Alice and Rose squealed together.

"Yes, and I already know where though," Bella said.

"Where" they asked in unison.

Bella and I looked at each other, "The Hampton's House" we said together.

And the plans began, Esme had sat down with the girls and were talking about flowers and I was so happy to see all the women in my life happy, Bella really did complete this family.

Edward turned on the TV to drown out the chatter, and Jasper and I sat down next to him, discussing practice and football, but we all stopped when the news came on.

_And in local news; Port Angeles was rocked last night, when the body of 24 year old, Janelle Francis was found murdered in her apartment, Police say that friends were concerned when she did not show up to work 2 days in a row, they went to her home to check on her and that is when the body was discovered. Police say the victim was found undressed, her body covered in rose petals. If you have any details about this crime please call the Port Angeles Police Department._

The one bit of news stuck in my head.

Rose Petals.

"Charlie went to Port Angeles today, this must be the case that they called him in on" Bella said coming over and sitting next to me, leaning her head against me.

Charlie's POV

Walking in the apartment, it smelled like death I could see the victim lying there across the bed face down, Red Roses on her body. The police were collecting evidence and taking pictures.

Roses

Was this a crime of passion, most murders were in the act of passion.

Chief Andrews was standing in the corner looking through some of the victim's things.

"A murder, the first in how many years, we've got to solve this one and fast, it's all over the news."

"Anything I can do to help, you know that."

After helping out where I could and listening to Andrews talk about certain scenarios, I was heading back to Forks, my mind kept wondering back to the Roses.

Paul POV

I saw the news; I knew that it wouldn't be long until she was found. I had been stupid there would be witnesses and evidence that could put her and I together.

My Bella had gotten released from the hospital, but there was no way I was going to get close to her right now, she was too guarded.

Pulling out my silk treasure, I would lay low, keep a watch and let them get comfortable again, then I would begin again.

Sealing the envelope, and dropping it in the mail, I headed back to my cabin.

BPOV

It had been a long day, and I was heading back to school tomorrow I had missed a lot of days but being stuck in bed allowed me to be able to stay caught up on my homework.

Charlie had agreed that Emmett could stay over and he would take me to school in the morning. Charlie would be getting home after I was asleep, so Emmett and I would have the house to ourselves.

Bathing with the cast was the hardest part, I could shower and hold my leg out of the water, or bath and hold my leg out of the water, but neither was easy or comfortable.

Emmett had disappeared for a few minutes and came back in, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom, the bathtub was filled and there was music playing.

I looked at him, and he undressed me, then himself, placing me in the tub he propped my leg up on towels on the side of the tub, covering with a towel to keep it warm, he then slid in the water behind me, and I leaned back into his warm chest.

"How could someone like me ever be so lucky to have you?" I asked him, as he was using a sponge on my arms.

"I am the lucky one love,"

We laid there and just talked about school, and football.

"Bella, what do you think about North Carolina?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I know the sunshine's there and its warm there, what's up Em?"

"Well I have been seriously considering Duke, they football program is great and they're Medical program is top notch"

"You want to be a Dr, Em?" I hadn't known he was considering this.

"Ever since you got hurt, all I can think it's all I can think about, but if you don't want to go there then I will keep looking,"

"Emmett, I already filled out and application for there I just had a feeling, plus they have a great literature program," tilting my head back so that I could see his face, we kissed.

He washed my hair and then helped me out and dried me off, which in itself was the most sensual experience I could think of, he picked me up carrying me to bed.

Bringing his body down on mine and kissing me passionately as we made love, our bodies knew just which way to work with each other, he was holding back to not hurt me, and I couldn't wait until this cast was off.

As I was lying in his arms, I had a surprise worked up for my soon-to-be-husband.

EMPOV

Monday morning brought the return of school; I was staying at Bella's now, not permanently but soon enough I would never have to leave her.

I helped her dress and drove her to school, carrying her things for her as she maneuvered on her crutches, I would have just carried her everywhere but she insisted that she needed to hobble around.

BPOV

It was nice to be back at school, Emmett hovered around protectively and when he wasn't there Edward or Jasper was.

Lauren and Jessica hadn't been there usually nasty selves either and I didn't have to participate in gym class so there were two more perks.

Sitting in Spanish next to Jasper I could feel him watching me. Pulling a piece of paper out of my notebook.

_(Jasper's answers will be bolded)_

_What's up Jazz?_

_**Just trying to figure out your feelings, are you ok?**_

_He was in my room Jazz, I don't know when but it was sometime while I was in the hospital._

_**How do you know? Does Emmett know, or Charlie?**_

_Em was there I when discovered it, but we didn't get a chance to tell Charlie._

_**You need to tell Charlie tonight Bella, who is taking you home from school?**_

_Rose and Alice, Charlie will be home shortly after so I can talk to him then._

_**What else are you thinking?**_

_I am ready for this to be over, I am so happy right now but it has to take a backseat to wondering what he is going to do next._

_**We will catch him Bella, I promise!**_

_I know Jazz, Thanks for being here for me._

_**Anytime Bella!**_

Class was over, ending the school day Emmett carried my stuff to Rose's BMW and kissed me goodbye, and he would be over after practice.

Excited for some girl time we headed home.

"Edward and Jasper having been giving Emmett a hard time for proposing," Rose laughed.

"What?" I said shocked, I thought they were happy.

"They told him, he was making them look bad and now they have to step up there game before we leave them," Alice said as we camped out in my room watching "Never Been Kissed".

We laughed and talked about the boys, Rose and Alice painted my finger and toe nails for me, loving to play "Bella Barbie" as they called it.

"I have missed you both so much," I said smiling at them.

"We've missed you to Bella, you are truly are a sister to me," Alice said.

"Me too" Rose smiled.

"Well then Sister's" I said raising my glass of Ice Tea, "I would like to propose a toast, to the greatest Sister's a girl could ever ask for, and who will be the most beautiful Maids of Honor a bride could ever ask for!"

The shrieking started immediately.

"Really Bella," Alice asked.

"Yes really, you both are so special to me, that I want you both to share the special spot. That is if you want too," I said laughing at there shocked happy faces.

"YES" they both screamed in unison and started talking about dresses.

The afternoon flew by, they helped me cook lasagna for Charlie and Emmett for dinner, and Alice brought the mail in for me as they were heading home.

Leafing through the stack of mail, there was a card for me.

Opening it, something blue fell to the floor, picking it up it was silky.

Unfolding it, I knew what it was, dropping it on the floor, I looked at the card, it was blank except for a few lines:

_**Every breath you take**_

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every bond you break**_

_**Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks to every one who reviewed, I hope that the Out-take was up to par, if you liked it please review about it in this chapter, if the response it good, I will work on some other extra's for you.**

**A lot of you guessed that it was Jacob waiting for Emmett, he is trying to redeem himself, and he just might but remember he was warned to stay away from her.**

**The lyrics to the song above are from Police – Every Breath You Take.**

**The out-take will be posted at the end of the story.**

**Review, Review, Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woohoo I am feeling the love folks, THANK YOU, the out take received great feedback and I am working on another one for Chapter 13 (See Author's Note Below).**

**I need to give a quick shout out to rmeli206, for Police Reference, the song from the last chapter was by the Police and Charlie is the Police.**

**I apologize to those who I have ruined the song for, but it was on the list of the creepiest love songs, and was written from the POV of a stalker so it fit. It was one of my favorites to.**

**The Proposal seemed to be a big hit as well, you can Thank my loving Hubby for that, because I kinda copied what he said when he proposed :-) Bella's Engagement Ring is in my profile!!**

**Thanks for reading, I am so glad that you are enjoying it, I love your reviews and I try to answer every one!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Charlie POV

Walking into the house, I found Belle sitting at the kitchen table staring at something blue on the table. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped a mile high when I touched her.

"Bella, honey is everything ok?"

She turned to me, her eyes wide with fear and handed me a blank card, I opened it.

_**Every breath you take**_

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every bond you break**_

_**Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

I looked from Bella to the card, and then she handed me the blue item lying on the table, they were underwear.

"Bells?"

"Dad, Emmett and I noticed yesterday that my room had been gone through, I meant to ask you if you were looking for someone, but never got a chance to. Those are from a set, that I noticed was missing, and they came in the mail today with that card." She finished, turning back the table.

How, when, how. A million questions went through my head, when was he here. How did he get in, the alarm never tripped.

I walked away, what the hell is going on around here. I feel like I am living in the Twilight Zone, every good event is followed by a bad one.

Walking out on the back porch, I dialed my phone.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Emmett, how much longer until you are done with practice?"

"We just finished up; I'm on my way now, what's going on?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

I paced the porch, waiting until I heard the Jeep pull in. Emmett came up on the porch.

"What's up?"

"Bella received some mail today," handing Emmett the card and the underwear.

The cop in me could tell that he recognized them, and the father in me fought back the urge to ask him about it.

EMPOV

Charlie handed me a blank folded card, the words inside brought fear with them, so simple but yet so full of meaning.

_**Every breath you take**_

_**Every move you make**_

_**Every bond you break**_

_**Every step you take**_

_**I'll be watching you**_

He also handed me a pair of silk blue panties that I knew were Bella's my blush gave it away and Charlie just let it go.

Awkward!

"So it was him that had been in her room, damn."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to last night when we got back from my house, but you were still working, so she was going to tell you tonight. How did they get here?"

"They came in the mail, post-marked from Port Angeles."

"Charlie, I know this might be a long shot but do you think that he has anything to do with the murder in Port Angeles." I asked hoping for a strong no.

"Yes, I do think it has to do with him, the roses on the body were almost jumping out at me," he said rubbing his temples.

"Bella is not safe here, I need to find somewhere safe for her, some where he can't find her, he knows my hours and that she is here alone a lot." He said looking around the house.

"She would be more then welcome at my house, Esme is always there and so are the rest of us when we aren't in school."

"Well that better then her being here alone, I will call and speak to Carlisle and Esme" he said taking out his phone.

I walked inside seeing Bella seated at the kitchen table; I wrapped my arms around my girl.

"Hey Em," she said not the happy girl I had left this morning.

"Bella love,"

"It was him, he was in my room I don't think I can sleep there anymore." She said.

"You don't have to, Charlie is sending you to my house, there are always people there, and you will be safer."

"No, I won't go!" she stood grabbing her crutches and moving away.

"Why not?"

"Because that just makes your family more of a target and I won't do that, I think that I just need to leave town, go some where far away, where he won't find me, and then he will leave you all alone." She said tears in her eyes.

"You want to leave me?" my heart was breaking, this was not happening a couple of hours ago we were planning our wedding and now she was leaving.

"It's to keep you safe, he has already come after you because of me."

"No, don't think that" I pleaded.

"Emmett, this is what I want to do, I want to save the people I love from this monster and this is the way to do it."

Charlie walked in the room, looking from Bella to me noticing the tension.

"What's going on in here, did you tell her about the arrangement?" he asked.

"Yes he did, and I'm not going" she said almost sounding like a spoiled child.

"Why not?" Charlie asked echoing my words.

BPOV

Couldn't they understand, why couldn't they see, I was the cause of this, I was the reason he was attacking. If they would just let me leave everything would be better.

"Because that only puts the Cullen's in danger and I won't do that."

"Bella, be serious" Charlie told me.

"I am serious, I have enough money to disappear and I think that is what I should do, go away where he can't find me, and then you will be safe."

Charlie and Emmett just looked at me, had I sprouted two heads, this was a sane solution. I would leave on my own but I couldn't get far with this cast and I still had over a week to wear it.

"No," Charlie said. "The Cullen's want you there, I want you there, he knows that you are here alone and that is why he keeps coming here after you, if you are where there are always people around you, he will not bother you."

There was no way that they were going to let me go, I would have to think about it some more after the cast came off.

EMPOV

Packing her things, we headed to my house. She put up a fight and I was comforted knowing that right now she couldn't go anywhere with the cast on.

She went upstairs to my room, and went straight to bed; she had a long day and was emotionally exhausted.

I went back downstairs to let her sleep; Rose and Jasper were still there visiting Edward and Alice. This wasn't abnormal their parents were never home, so they spent a lot of time here.

Edward and Rose were playing Grand Theft Auto on the PS3 and Alice was reading the latest Vogue. Jasper moved over to sit next to me.

"Esme told us, how is she doing" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"About as good as possible, every time things get normal he strikes again."

"Well at least she's staying!" he said.

"Wait, how did you know she was thinking about leaving?" I asked trying to keep my temper down.

"She mentioned it when she was in the hospital, but she couldn't leave with the cast, so I knew that she wouldn't" he said.

"She told you in the hospital and you never told me, what if she just took off in the middle of night?" I was angry now, my voice rising.

"Emmett calm down, she wasn't going anywhere"

"So since you are so in the know with my fiancé, is there anything else that you are keeping from me?" I was yelling now.

This had captured the others attention and they all turned to look at me.

"Emmett, you know that Bella and I became good friends after the accident, one day while I was there she just talking, she only mentioned it once if it had come up again, then I would have said something." Jasper was telling the truth, I knew it but I was still upset.

I was jealous of Jasper, but more jealous of the fact that she had told him this fear or solution and not told me, she loved me and not Jasper but it didn't take the fear away.

"Emmett, think about it she told me this in the hospital, if she was seriously considering it, she never would have accepted your proposal, Bella's not that type of girl!"

He was right, and I knew it, I calmed down a little bit.

"And remember two months ago she lost her mother and step-father, moved to a new town, made new friends, met you, she is terrified of loss,"

He was right again, "Thanks Jasper," I said getting up and running upstairs.

BPOV

I was happy to be with Emmett and his family, they were right it was better to be here, but I didn't want him to be here either.

I went straight to bed and Emmett went downstairs. I had barely been asleep when I heard Emmett coming into his room.

"Belle," he whispered climbing into bed next to me.

"Hi" I whispered back.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything Em, anything"

"If you decide to leave, I won't stop you as long as I can go with you"

I sat up; looking at him he was serious.

"Emmett, what about your family, school you just can't pick up and leave"

"Well technically neither can you, and you are my family."

He was right, he was my family.

"Emmett, if the time comes, and I decide to leave for safety reasons, then yes you can come with me, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and made you feel that I didn't want you. I just want to keep everyone safe"

* * *

The days flew by, and with each one that Paul didn't make himself a part of was a pleasant and surprising day.

Everyday I spent with Emmett was a peak at what our future held, we cooked together, studied together, played together. The more time I spent with him the more I loved him.

We danced in the rain the day that my cast had come off, a beautiful and romantic moment.

On the outside he looks like a jock, and if you didn't know him you would never know how smart, sweet, sensitive, funny, charming and lovable he is.

I tried to spend as much time as I could with Charlie, going over after school, I missed him, and couldn't believe that my time with his was turning out like this.

The Football team was in the playoffs and I traveled with my family to see each game Emmett and the guys played in.

We headed to the State Championship. I was excited to see my man play and win and then for other reasons; I had a surprise planned that would come into play the day after Thanksgiving.

We won the game and there I was jumping up and down with Emse, Rose and Alice, running out on the field and being swept up in Emmett's strong arms, I knew that our victory celebration would have to wait until we weren't sharing a hotel room.

"I promise you that next Friday you will get the reward, my big strong man deserves" I said kissing his ear.

He growled and picked me up, kissing me on the 50 yard line, with streamers and cheers all around us.

EMPOV

Bella was planning something, I saw her head together with Alice and Rose talking about something, and we the guys knew nothing about.

Esme was busy preparing the dinner of Thanksgiving day, and we were told to be packed to leave early Friday morning, and the girls had went shopping for everything would need that we couldn't get when we arrived to where ever it was we were going.

Wednesday night lying in our bed, my arms wrapped around her, I was trying to get her to tell me where we were going.

"Come on Belle, please?" I asked kissing her neck; she moaned but still would not say.

"You know that Rose and Ali have already told Jasper and Edward" I tried.

"For your information Mr. Cullen" she said sitting up her eyes glowing, "I know that they haven't so you can just stop trying, you will know when we leave."

Flipping her over on her back and lying over top of her, I kissed down her neck trying to work my magic.

"You aren't going to get it out of me, but you don't have to stop doing that either" she purred her body arching to meet my kisses.

Making love to her was always amazing; every time we were together it just got better.

BPOV

He tried his best to get it out of me, but I held my ground!

I walked into Alice's room, where her and Rose were busy packing suitcases, and plopped on the bed.

"Your brother is going to wear me out before he wears me down," I said yawning, there hadn't been much sleeping going on in our room last night.

"Jasper is just as bad, he tries to act all calm and cool, but the minute we are alone, he pounces, thank goodness we leave tomorrow." Alice said pretending to wipe sweat off of her forehead.

"I'm just glad Bella didn't try to surprise us all, because it would be killing me to not knowing right now, and Edward is just as bad" Rose laughed.

"I could have never pulled off not telling you too, you just would have tortured it out of me." I laughed.

"True" Alice said giggling "And we can be a lot more brutal then the guys can be"

"Don't I know it," I laughed while ducking pillows came flying from all directions.

Charlie's POV

I was heading to the Cullen's for Thanksgiving Dinner; I was excited to see Bella.

Even though Paul had been lying low, only leaving roses on the porch twice when I was gone, but not making his presence known, he had also not been seen in La Push. But I was not taking the chance of him getting to her, she was still safer at the Cullen's.

I missed her terribly though, and wasn't too fond of the idea of the kids going away for the weekend, but Bella assured me that there was no way for him to know they were going anywhere, it was top secret.

I did some digging myself, and the house was hidden from the public, there was no way he would be able to find it without knowing that it was owned under a company name.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door; a brown blur flying out as soon as the door was open and had me in a big hug.

"Hey Bells" I said hugging my daughter back, she was happy and smiling.

"Daddy, she shrieked "I'm so happy you could come" I think Alice's bounciness was rubbing off on her.

"Welcome," Carlisle said as we shook hands, and Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Dinner was amazing, Esme praising all the kids for helping and taking hardly any credit.

I sat in the living room with Emmett and the guys and watched the football game, as the girls huddled in the corner, discussing wedding plans.

Bella had told me that she and Emmett were to be married in June at the house she owned in the Hampton's, I had already requested the time off from work, and she was excited that her and Emmett were both going to be starting school at Duke University in North Carolina after their honeymoon.

My time with my baby girl was limited enough, but with Paul taking away from that time, I was working hard to catch him.

We had physical evidence linking him the dead girl from Port Angeles, I had shared this news with Carlisle and Emmett, but we had decided that Bella did not need to be aware of this for the time being.

It would only worry her more, and she was happy I wanted her to stay that way.

EMPOV

"Emmett," a voice whispered in my ear "Time to get up love, we have a plane to catch"

Looking over at the clock, it was 3am, we were flying out of Port Angeles.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, Bella was standing there smiling at me, looking gorgeous in a blue Juicy sweat outfit.

"Your clothes are right here, you have 10 minutes to get dressed" she said walking out of the room.

I dressed quickly in the jeans and Henley she left for me, after brushing my teeth and hair, I went downstairs.

Edward and Jasper stood in the foyer eyes sleepy too but more awake then I felt. Alice, Rose and Bella were wide awake and matched each other, Alice in Pink and Rose in Yellow.

Carlisle drove us to the airport, and we went straight to our gate. Finally knowing where we were heading.

_**ASPEN**_

**

* * *

**

**AN: Chapter 13 will bring Paul back, I have another outtake that will got with that chapter, I don't know whether to post it either with the chapter, separate or as part of the chapter, or to send it out like the last one to my reviewers.**

**Leave your reviews and let me know what you think…and I will got with the majority!!**


	13. Out Take 2

**Ok Here is the Preview/Spoiler Out Take for Chapter 13...We will try it this way and hopefully it can tie you over until tonight when I can hopefully finish and Post Chapter 13!!**

**Thanks for Reading and Please don't forget to REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Out take 2**

Tuesday Night

I saw her sitting alone, I recognized her from the beach.

I walked over to her, turning on my charm, looking at me with her blue eyes caked with too much make-up.

"Hey, can I sit here" I asked her.

"Sure," she said smiling at me.

"You go to Forks High right?"

"Yes I am a senior, do you go there?" she batted her eyelashes at me.

"No I graduated a year ago, I am home from college for break," she ate up the lie not even realizing how big it was.

"College boy, huh well isn't this my lucky night," she was batting her eyelashes at me again.

She was blonde and pretty in an overly made up way, normally I would have enjoyed her company thoroughly but she was only a means to get to the prize.

Making small talk with her for the rest of the night, charming her into a false sense of want.

I asked her if I could take her out this weekend, of course she said yes.

* * *

S

aturday Night

I met her at the movie theater, using the excuse that I was coming straight from work; she didn't care, she was just happy to be here.

She snuggled into me during the movie, and I even felt her up a bit, she let me do just about anything in the dark.

I could have fun with this one, it would almost be worth leaving my girl be, and just taking what was right in front of me, but what would be the fun in that.

After the movie we went down to a little diner down the road, where I asked her about school.

She was a cheerleader, that figured, she talked about her friends, I noticed that she hadn't mentioned Bella or the Cullen's.

"Do you know the Cullen's, I asked.

She went into a long talk about them, talking up the boys and dissing the girls. This was going to work perfectly.

"I heard Chief Swan's daughter was back in town, what's she like?" I asked with as little emotion as I could, I had to keep her going.

"Oh my god like don't even like get me started on her, everyone thinks she like awesome, and she's like not even pretty."

_PERFECT_

"And she is dating Emmett Cullen, I mean come on, he won't date any girls at our school and bam she comes to town, and I guess she this like freak after her, and now that she's all interesting, like Emmett thinks she's like cool."

FREAK, did this little bitch just call me a Freak? I had to calm myself down; this girl was going to help me.

After our "Date" was over, I walked her to her car, and after making out with her, this girl was easy; I asked her out again for the following weekend. Next weekend I would put my plan into play.

* * *

Saturday

Our "Dates" had to be on Saturday's because she had games on Friday.

We did the same as last two weekends, tonight in the movie theater I discovered that there were no panties under her skirt, and she gave a pretty good hand job.

Hey, just because I had my eye on the bigger prize, there was no point in passing up the free gift.

She was all over me at dinner; it took everything I had to remember that I needed to work on her.

She took no time at all to start in on Bella, once she thought that I didn't care what she thought of her.

"She's such a goodie goodie, she never gets in trouble she's too afraid to ruin her record, I would love to see her in detention one night," she said.

"Well maybe I can help you out with that, I used to be pretty good at getting in trouble," I said smiling at her.

"Really, you would do that?" she purred, she wanted to do this.

"Anything for you sweetheart," I said kissing her hand.

_**Showtime!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**I wrote most of this sitting on front porch enjoying the lovely 60 degree weather here in Ohio, Jamming to the Beastie Boys!!**

**Because everything in life has a theme song, and I can picture "Fight For Your Right To Party" playing as Emmett is rocking the slopes!!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Aspen

We landed in Aspen and picked up our rentals cars, this trip was completely my treat, I owed them so much for putting up with all the crap that had happened since I came into their lives.

I was surprised at how easy Esme, Carlisle and Charlie had agreed to let us take this trip alone. But once the Cullen's approved Charlie said yes too, and Esme and Carlisle would be coming out to have their own getaway around Christmas.

I rented two GMC Acadia's so that we had transportation around everywhere, and as we climbed inside, Rose and Edward riding with Emmett and I, we headed off.

The flight in had been a good one, the guys were excited about snowboarding and snowmobiling, I had already made them agree to my terms, they huffed about it a little but in the end gave in.

On the way to the house, I stopped at Aspen Outfitter's so that we could all gear up, my board was back in storage at the house but I needed a new suit and boots.

I had called ahead and arranged for everything to be charged to me, and as we walked in the store we had the full attention of the staff. They brought over all the latest and best gear, and helped everyone get fitted and pick out their equipment.

I walked over to wear Emmett was trying out his boots and board, felt this wanton desire to just pull in a closet and have my way with him. He noticed me staring at him.

"What, do I look silly?" he asked pretending to be on the hill.

"No, you are too damn sexy, I almost can't control myself," I said walking over and giving him a big kiss.

After a couple of hours we all left with everything that we needed to play in the snow.

Driving up to my house, I still couldn't get over its beauty no matter how many times I saw it.

"Wow," Rose whispered looking in aw at our home for the next couple of days.

EMPOV

Bella was driving with Jasper and Alice following behind us, this trip was going to be freaking awesome, I couldn't wait to get Bella alone and then to snowboard.

We turned and Bella pointed out a beautiful house that sat on the hillside, in was rustic yet modern and the outside alone was stunning. It was gated and after she entered the code and the gates opened we traveled up the driveway.

Parking we all got out, grabbing most of our stuff we went inside, I thought the Hampton's house was beautiful, but this one was amazing.

She took us on a tour of the house, and we deposited our stuff off in the rooms she pointed out.

She stopped in the kitchen and started pulling out stuff to make for lunch; we headed back out to bring in the rest of the stuff.

BPOV

The kitchen in this house is by far my favorite cream and red, big and beautiful.

After a hardy lunch we headed off to hit the slopes, which were not far from the house. I had arranged lessons for us, because I hadn't really ever mastered snowboarding, and I needed some help.

We met with the three instructions, Matt, James and Victoria and we all paired off to learn the basics.

Emmett didn't laugh at me the numerous times that I fell, and James was a great teacher, I had actually went down the hill and turned, and stopped without falling.

The guys of course were naturals, picking everything up right away, Rose and Alice and I watched them as Matt taught them some tricks to try and they even did a few small jumps.

When it was time to go out on our own, the bunnies as the guys had named us went to the bunny trail, I was Bella Bunny, Rose was Beauty Bunny although Emmett tried to change it to Bossy Bunny, and Alice was Bouncy Bunny.

We had a blast, I only fell down a couple of times, as did Alice and Rose, the guys made us promise to try the next hill tomorrow, as we were all exhausted and ready for dinner.

We headed back, and after changing went back to the lodge for dinner. They guys teased me about it being a good day, as all my bones were still on one piece.

At the house we all sat in the living room drinking hot cocoa and roasting marshmallows. I had my camera out documenting the whole weekend, and we had already emailed some pictures back to Esme and Charlie.

When I thought I could hold my eyes open no longer Emmett and I headed for upstairs, I chose my usual room rather then the master, I was more comfortable here.

I stood in a silver nightgown specifically bought for this weekend, and looked out the window at the snowy hillside glowing silver in the moonlight.

I heard a low whistle behind me as Emmett came out of the bathroom, and appraised my outfit.

He walked over placing his arms around me, looking out the window for a bit, and then kissing down my neck. Our nights of quiet love making in his parents house had us both ready for some fun, I had placed everyone in rooms far enough apart that getting a little carried away wouldn't be a problem.

Moving backwards sitting him on the chaise lounge near the window, I straddled his lap kissing him all over, his hand ran up and down my body, stopping to enjoy his favorite spots, when he stopped at my breasts, I grinded my hips into him, causing him to groan.

Standing up I slid his boxers down his legs, kneeling between him and taking him into my mouth, his soft skin and woodsy scent making me go light headed. Standing up and kissing him while placing myself on top of him, this time he was inside of me, we both moaned at the feeling of him deep within me.

His moans of pleasure that had been quieted in the time leading up to now where getting louder and louder as my body rocked with his, my own pleasured noises joining with his.

He picked me up my legs still wrapped around him and carried me to the large bed, laying me down we didn't miss a beat, my hips came up to meet his every time he thrust inside of me, his hands rubbing and circling my nipples causing more friction and joy.

We spent the night, experimenting not falling asleep until the early morning, we had a lot of lost time to make up for.

The next morning the guys treated us to breakfast; they made pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon and coffee. We all ate up, I was starving after climbing Mount Emmett last night and from the looks of the others sleep was not a priority either.

We hit the slopes, the guys making us go down the next slope, and even though we did ok, the Bunny Trail was still the place we liked to be, so we went back and the guys tried all the different slopes.

We had plans to take the snowmobiles out in the early evening before dinner, and following the trails that were all around the house, we saw the mountains from high and low. This truly was a trip to remember.

We hit a local dance club Saturday night, and busted a move. We were trying to soak up all the vacation we could before heading back to Forks the following afternoon.

EMPOV

I dreaded leaving, Bella and I had become closer then I had even thought possible on this trip, my love for this extraordinary woman amazed me everyday.

But I was going to need a vacation from our vacation, we hardly slept and we were on the go every moment, we all slept in Sunday morning, soaking in those last parent free hours of pure bliss.

Just like the Hampton's House I could picture bringing our children here every winter.

I said goodbye to the place where so much magic had happened, loading the suitcases in the rental cars. Our equipment in storage next to Bella's waiting for us to come back.

Charlie's POV

I waited at the airport for the kid's to arrive, when they came into the terminal, all rosie cheeked from the cold air, Bella came running into my arms, hugging me tightly.

We had talked every night since she left, and she wanted to come home for a while, there had been no activity for a good while, Emmett was done with football so he could be with her until I got home, and she had asked if he could stay over too.

I agreed happy to have her coming back home, we dropped the Cullen's off and Emmett picked up his car and was coming over after spending some time with his family.

Bella and I went to the lodge for a Daddy/Daughter dinner and she told me all about their trip, making me promise that I would go the next time they all went.

"Bells, I need to tell you something," I said wondering how she would take the most recent development in my life.

"Ok Dad,"

"I'm seeing someone, her name is Sheila she is a nurse at the hospital and I think she is pretty special." I said looking down at my plate.

She jumped up and ran around the table hugging me tight.

"Dad that is the best news, its about time!" she said smiling.

"When can I meet her?" she said sitting back down.

"Well I invited her over for dinner tomorrow, is that ok?"

"That's great Dad, I will make your favorite just for the special occasion"

"Beef Stroganoff" I said my mouth watering already.

"Yep, only the best for my Daddy and his Date" she laughed.

We finished our dinner and even watched a movie together, before Emmett had joined us. He was part of the family, and I was glad he was.

BPOV

Waking up to the dreary December morning, to start another week of school was not what I wanted to do, it was raining out and I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, I had been dreaming about being back in Aspen and I wanted to finish the dream.

Emmett was up and dressed when I walked into my closet and grabbed the first things my sleep eyes saw, dark blue jeans and I fluffy white sweater.

We grabbed a quick breakfast, and met the gang in the school parking lot, we hugged and caught up quickly, I filled Alice and Rose in on Charlie's new girlfriend, and we discussed dinner tonight during our first couple of classes.

Getting up and heading to lunch, I wasn't paying attention when I walked straight into the person in front of me.

"Watch it Swan," Lauren yelled as everything she was holding fell out of her hands.

"Sorry," I said bending down to help her pick her stuff up; she quickly grabbed her stuff out of my hands and took off in her usual huff.

"You're Welcome," I hollered after her.

Emmett and Jasper just chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at her backside.

"Real mature Bella" Jasper laughed.

School was by quick mainly because I had classes with all of my favorite people.

I stopped at the store to get the ingredients I needed for dinner, picking up a bouquet of flowers to put on the table. Emmett had went home for bit, it was part of the agreement of his staying over, but he would be back in time to have dinner with us.

While dinner cooked, I went through the house making sure everything was where it was supposed to, lighting some candles and soon the house smelled like Apples and Cinnamon.

Sheila and Charlie arrived around the same time that Emmett did.

She was pretty, shoulder length brown hair tall and slender and by look in her eyes she adored my dad, so that was a plus.

"Bella, your dad has been talking about you non-stop, I am so happy to finally meet you," she said pulling me into a hug that could match Emmett's in strength.

"It's nice to meet the woman who has finally captured Dad's heart," I smiled back at her.

Emmett helped me serve dinner and we told Sheila all about our trip, skimming over certain night time activities that just the thought of made me blush slightly, Emmett seeing my red face, choked and we laughed in spite of ourselves.

Sheila had made a delicious chocolate cake that Emmett enjoyed so much he had 3 slices of; I looked around the table smiling at my family.

It was like I was living someone else's life, never having felt so happy and content in my life.

We cleaned up and Emmett and I went upstairs to do our homework, leaving the two love birds to have some alone time.

The following day at school, Lauren was being her usually snarky self, proclaiming that I could have Emmett because she was dating a real man, a college man.

"Thank you so much for your kindness; I don't know how I was living without your blessing on my relationship." I said as Rose and I walked away from her rolling our eyes.

Gym Class however didn't go as smoothly, Lauren and Jessica were in rare form, following my every step, where I was they were too, Lauren couldn't help but trip me or bump me, then giggle about it afterwards.

The final straw came when I running by her doing laps with Jasper as she sat on the bleachers, her foot shot out and I hit the ground hard. She jumped up pretending to be sorry.

"Oh my Bella, I am like so sorry," she said with a smirk on her face.

Running towards her, I shoved her hard and she fell on her butt.

"What the hell is your problem Lauren, you've been doing it all class." I yelled.

Coach Clapp came running over after witnessing the whole thing, except of course for Lauren tripping me.

"Swan detention tomorrow after school," she yelled handing me a slip of paper, I cursed. Jasper tried explaining what happened, and she threatened him with detention too if he leave it alone.

He growled at Lauren as I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away from her.

I was in a foul mood after that, Rose about flipped her lid when I told her what happened as she was working on a project with another student and was not in gym class.

"That little Bitch is lucky I wasn't there or her ass would be even fatter because it would be broken" she fumed.

I went home and re-heated leftovers for dinner, my foul mood carrying over even after Emmett arrived.

He tried all the usual things to cheer me up and finally he was able to get me to crack a smile, by acting like a monkey and dancing around the room.

Charlie wasn't mad about my detention, he felt it was unfair that she wasn't punished for her actions, and offered to call the school.

I smiled at my dad, my defender til the end.

Paul's POV

I answered my phone on the third ring, blondie called non-stop anymore, and while she was good for a good time, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard anymore.

She insisted on calling me everyday after school, and telling me about her day, I faked interest, hoping that one day she would get to the part I wanted to hear.

Today was no different, as she told me about her friend Jessica who decided to wear a hideous green dress, that she had told her before never to wear, and about her classes and all the boys that hit on her.

I pretended to be jealous, because that was what she wanted.

Then she said it, Bella's name.

"You should have seen her fall on her fat ass," she laughed telling me about tripping her and aggravating her all through class.

"Then she came running over and knocked me down baby," she whined.

I pretended to be mad and ask her if she was ok, she thought I was back at school and said something about coming home and kissing her boo boo's.

"But Coach Clapp made it all better when she gave Bella detention tomorrow after school"

YES

There is was my chance.

I told her I had homework and said goodbye, I did have homework, but it wasn't for school.

BPOV

Wednesday sucked all day, because I had detention after school, I just wanted to run over and punch Lauren who kept throwing smug glances at me.

I had to stay after school until 5, it would be dark then after homework, I wouldn't get to spend hardly anytime with Emmett of even Charlie for that matter.

My mood didn't improve as the day went on.

"I can punch her, and then we can be in detention together" Alice said, her little pixie eyes flashing anger over towards Lauren.

"Let someone come get you tonight," she asked me for the thousandth time today.

"Alice, it will be fine I can drive myself home." I said also for the thousandth time.

"I just have a bad feeling about it Bella" she said as we carried our trays over and through them away.

I went to my last couple classes where Lauren gloated, and Jasper carrying out Alice's wishes, kept on me about someone getting me from detention.

I had a hard time telling Jasper no, and when Emmett, Edward and Rose all asked, I started to get annoyed, but kept it in check.

"Here Emmett said handing me my bag as he dropped me off at detention, Alice put something in there, but she wouldn't tell me what," he said giving me a quick kiss.

"Probably a cake with a nail file baked in," I laughed walking into the room used for Study Hall and taking my seat. To my surprise Jessica Stanley plopped down next to me, muttering something about Lauren not giving her back her homework and she didn't get to turn it in.

I felt kind of bad for her, she had such a flake for a friend.

We weren't allowed to talk during detention, so I reached in my bag to get my chemistry homework out. And saw just what Alice had slipped in there.

A shiny black bottle of pepper spray, my luck it would bust in my bag so I slid it in my pocket, smiling at the thoughtfulness of my friend, made me feel even worse for Jessica.

Detention ticked by very slowly, I was able to finish all my Chemistry and my Spanish homework, it wasn't all bad.

Mr. Masen kept Jessica and I until exactly 5, as we walked back out to the parking lot, she headed to her car, and I headed to my Jeep.

"Goodnight Jessica, I called"

She smiled at me and said bye.

As I was walking up to my Jeep I was unlocking the door when someone jumped out from the shadows, grabbing me and slamming me up against my car hard, knocking the wind out of me.

I spun around to stare directly in the face of Paul, my mind froze, as he came running at me, again hitting me in the stomach and knocking me to the ground. When I fell I landed on something hard, remembering the bottle of pepper spray in my pocket I sprayed him in the face and as he stumbled backwards I got up and jumped in my Jeep.

He tried opening the door as my hands trembled, I couldn't get the key in the ignition I was shaking so hard, I tried to calm myself down.

Slam, I jumped as my Jeep rocked, he was slamming the window trying to break it open, the key finally hitting the ignition, and turning it, the jeep started.

Throwing it in reverse, he jumped on the hood, I was trembling so hard, fear threatening to take my mind over, I gunned it forward throwing him off the car as he got up off the ground I took off running over his foot in the process.

I drove to the police station, Charlie wasn't home, and Emmett wouldn't be there. I drove as fast as I could, slamming to a stop, and running in the door screaming for Charlie.

Charlie POV

I was sitting at my desk filling out my paperwork, when I heard it, screaming.

I ran out of my office, Deputies Miller and Schwartz coming from their desks.

I saw the source of the noise.

BELLA

She ran to me collapsing to the floor as I caught her in my arms, in her hands was a bottle of pepper spray.

I carried her into my office; Deputy Miller went to get her a bottle of water, and Deputy Schwartz to call Dr. Cullen.

"Bella, Baby" I said quietly, "Tell Daddy what happened baby"

"P-P-Paul," she stammered out

My heart stopped, it had been months since he last had any contact, I was seriously hoping that he had gone away.

"He was waiting for me, when I got out of detention, he hit me, and tried to take me I think, I sprayed him with this she held up the bottle"

"Where did you get that?"

"Alice"

Well that was lucky, why hadn't I thought about that.

"He tried to get me after I was in my car, but I ran over his foot and came straight here."

Thank god, that was too close.

Dr. Cullen came in at that moment, followed by a panicked Emmett.

After she calmed down, Carlisle suggested giving her something to make her sleep, I agreed.

We took her home, Emmett carrying her upstairs and putting her to bed. He came back down, and I told him what she had told me.

"How did he know she would be there?" Emmett asked. I had wondered the same thing.

"Maybe she should leave Charlie, I will go with her, or you could go with her"

"That isn't a bad idea, I need to be here for a few days to make sure that things get done, he is still here and I want him caught, but I could meet you both after that."

Getting Bella out of town was the best idea for the moment, Emmett went upstairs and packed her bags, Carlisle agreed and they would leave tomorrow after school.

Paul POV

Son of a bitch, she's smarter then I give her credit for, it will make breaking her even more fun.

My foot hurt bad, but it wasn't broken and it wouldn't get in the way, I had to step up my plan and get her soon.

I walked around my cabin collecting the supplies I would need.

There was a knock on the door, not to many people knew this cabin was here, I walked over and threw open the door.

"Jake" I said

"I see your still in town," he said looking around.

"Not for long, I'm leaving tomorrow"

"It's probably for the best man, just forget about Bella and get on with your life"

"Forget about her," I said fingering the knife in my pocket.

"Can you help me with something Jake, my car is acting up and I will need it if I am leaving"

"Sure sure," he said and we went out the door.

We walked down the path, and I showed him into the shed where I usually kept my car.

"Where is it," he said turning around his eyes going wide, as I shoved the knife into his side.

"Jake, Jake, Jake…I told you to stay out of this, I have come so far to stop now, the girl in Port Angeles, the blonde from the high school they were all steps to get to Bella, and tomorrow she will be mine."

I said walking out of the shed, shutting the door.

My phone was ringing in my pocket, I answered it not wanting to talk to her, but I needed her one last time.

"Hey Babe, what's up"

She told me about her day and about Jessica getting mad at her because she too had detention because she didn't give her homework back on time, and about Bella's foul mood.

"But my mom overheard one of the nurse's at the hospital say that Emmett and Bella are leaving tomorrow after school, going away for a few days, lucky girl getting another vacation."

"Would you like to get the ultimate revenge on her before she goes," I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes" she said and I told her exactly what to do.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of rain, we were leaving today I remembered that much, Emmett was going to school and then we were leaving.

Charlie was downstairs when I came down.

"I will see you in a few days sweetheart, I just need to get stuff ready here" he said as he held me.

"Why can't I just have a normal life dad?"

We were sitting down to breakfast when an emergency call came in, there had been a robbery at Newton's and he was needed there.

"I will be right back, Bella don't leave the house for anything, ok?"

"I'll be right here" I said.

After he left, I was packing some of my books, when the phone rang, I didn't recognize the number it was a cell phone.

"Bella," the familiar voice asked.

"Lauren, can I help you with something"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for treating you so badly, I am on your porch can you let me in"

I walked over to the door, opening it expecting to see Lauren, but she wasn't there.

"Very funny Lauren," I said as something hit me in the back of the head.

Paul POV

I had her now, picking her up and carrying her to her car. They would think that she had left without them, and they wouldn't know where to look for her, until we were long gone.

We would lay low until tomorrow and then we would begin our new life together.

Lauren POV

"Bella, Bella, Bella Hello are you there, look it was just a joke, Hello"

Why wasn't she answering, I heard a noise that sounded like her falling and then I heard a male voice, one I recognized very well.

Why was my Paulie at Bella's?

Then it hit me. "Oh God"

I took off running straight for Emmett.

"Something bad has happened to Bella," I screamed and he just looked at me.

"Lauren that's not funny" he said

"No listen, I have been seeing this guy and I thought he looked familiar, but it's a small town, any who he was interested in you and Bella, he said he knew you. He tricked me into getting her into detention."

His eyes grew wide, "Lauren what did you do" he was running, running after him I kept talking he had to know.

"I called her, he told me to trick her that it would be funny, she thought I was at her house and went outside, then I heard her fall and I heard his voice Emmett, he has Bella"

"I didn't know til just now who he was, I remembered him from last year with Rose" I was crying.

EMPOV

I was running, as fast as I could, Edward and Jasper seeing me and following.

"Paul has Bella," I yelled, "Call Charlie"

Running up on her steps, there was blood, and it went into the house, I ran in looking for her, my heart breaking.

I heard the siren's pull up and the other's come in behind me.

The blood led to the kitchen, then it stopped.

Standing in Bella's kitchen holding the phone in one hand and his other hand clutching his bloody side was Jacob Black.

"He's got Bella, he choked out before collapsing on the floor, I went next to him"

"I tried to get here first, but I couldn't he had me in his shed," he was getting weaker.

"Where, I cried, where does he have her Jake"

He was in bad shape; Edward called 911, as Charlie got on the floor with me.

"Where is she Jake, you tried to save her, now tell us where she is," he begged.

"Cabin, North Woods" and his eyes closed.

**

* * *

**

AN: OK folks…there is chapter 13

**14 pages…little bit of lovin, little bit of fear!!**

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**WooHoo The Story Broke 100 Reviews, Thanks so much for sharing your love with every Chapter!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, the Out-Take was well received, Lauren I know Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. But she is dumb enough to not think about what is going on around her, fueled by her own dislike of Bella, she was an easy target to use.**

**Jake had to redeem himself in a blaze of glory, but he will be ok, plus he still has some questions to answer...he kinda knew where Paul was all along...hmmm**

**I know that you have been waiting for this Chapter since last night...Chapter 15 is done too and I will post it this afternoon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

EMPOV

We watched as the Paramedics took Jacob out of the house, he had lost a lot of blood, just how he had made it here to save Bella I didn't know.

But he had given us a location of where she may be.

My heart was hurting what if we were too late? The North Woods weren't exactly small.

"Charlie, what's the plan"

Charlie's POV

They carried Jake out, and my Bella was gone.

Emmett quickly explained how he knew she was gone, and the girl that had been involved.

The break in at Newton's was too convenient, nothing had been taken but the store had been destroyed.

My deputies were over there finishing up.

"What's the plan Charlie" Emmett asked his eyes burning with anger and fear.

"We need a map of the woods; there are only certain places that are even possible for there to be cabins and roads"

"Well then lets go get that map," Emmett said heading for the door.

I called Deputy Miller and told him what was going on; he was to contact the state police we needed to cover as much ground as we could.

"You three shouldn't come with me, but as we need to look and fast, you can come" like that would stop them anyways, at least this way they were with me.

"Weapons" Jasper asked.

Nodding, I went to my closet, I didn't want them shooting anyone, but sending them with out protection wasn't smart either.

Getting in the gun safe, I pulled out a hand gun and two rifles and the ammo to go with them.

"Come on boys," I said and we headed for the station to get the map.

Carlisle met us there, Edward had called him, and he was one more searcher.

I went in grabbed the map and walkie talkies I climbed back into the Jeep and we headed out.

Jasper the recon man as Emmett had joked before took the map and began naming out certain places.

I called in our coordinates when we reached the woods, where we would be starting.

"Bella's Jeep can it be tracked through the alarm system?" Edward asked.

Genius, I hadn't even thought about that, I called the alarm company, and using my police credentials they were going to ping the vehicle and see if anything came back.

We drove out the road further, looking at each cabin that we came to, many were only used in the summer months, and were clearly deserted.

Paul POV

She was still out, I didn't think that I had hit her that hard, but at least when she was sleeping I could get everything packed up. We would leave during the night, head to Canada I had enough drugs to keep her under control until she was under my control.

Running out to the shed, to grab another bag, I expected to Jacob dead or dying, but he was no where.

"Shit" Well he couldn't have made it too far, not with as much blood as he had lost. I took off to check the perimeter to find him, and if he wasn't dead to finish him.

BPOV

I had gained consciousness a good while ago, but as long as he thought I was out, he left me be.

My head was pounding, there was a big goose egg on the back of my head, and the nausea had to mean that I had a concussion.

I heard him go out the door, opening my eyes I tried to figure out where I was, it was afternoon and I was in the woods. Getting up I looked out the windows, Paul had went into the woods; I didn't know how long he would be gone for.

I looked and couldn't see my car or a car, next I looked for a phone, I saw it laying on the table.

I picked it up, dialing Charlie begging him to pick up.

"Hello," he growled into the phone.

"Daddy" I whispered.

"Bella, oh my god Bella where are you?"

"Paul took me, I'm in the woods, I don't know where, he left for a minute"

"Ok, Bella just stay calm we are on our way"

"Shit, He's coming back, I love you Dad, Emmett too" and hung up.

Turning around, I saw it, black half covered with paper.

Picking up the gun, I opened it, there were bullets, I laid back down and pretended to be asleep again, clutching the gun beneath me.

Charlie POV

When the phone rang I had hoped it would be the alarm company with the ping results, but it was Bella.

"Bella, oh my god Bella where are you?" I yelled, the others turning to me Emmett eyes wide.

"Paul took me, I'm in the woods, I don't know where, he left for a minute" she was whispering.

I told her we were coming, and prayed to god that she could stay safe until we got there.

"Shit, He's coming back, I love you Dad, Emmett too" and she hung up, please god I prayed don't let that be the lost words my baby says to me.

"Charlie, Emmett said "What did she say" oh god this was killing him.

"He has her, she can tell they are in the woods, he had left for a minute, but was coming back, she said to tell you she loved you"

Telling him those words only made it more final, she could be gone before we ever found her, But my hopes were if he was going to kill her I think he would have already, but he was going to take her.

The Alarm Company called and the ping was semi successful, they could get a general location.

I read off the details to Jasper who found them on the map. We weren't far for there.

BPOV

I could hear him moving around, he came over and patted me on the face.

"Wake up Precious; it's time to get up."

I pretended to open my eyes slowly, I was never a good actress but I hoped he would fall for it.

"Where am I"

"You are right where you belong; we are going to be leaving soon to start our new life together."

"My dad will find me" I didn't want to make him mad, but I just had to say it.

"We'll be long gone before they even know your gone" he had a look of pure evil on his face.

"I have this all planned out my love, I waited and watched you collect your gifts every morning, and it hurt me when you threw them out Bella," he said walking over to me caressing my face, I cringed.

"Then you got hurt because of that boyfriend of yours, if he had just left when he was supposed to, it would have been him in that car, and we could have been together sooner, but you were injured, and I couldn't get anywhere near you"

"Then I tried to find a substitute, and she was near the perfect replica of you, I was able to touch her and be with her as I wanted to be with you, until she made me look at her and I saw that she wasn't you, so I had to get rid of her, there can't be two Bella's in my world." He moved away from me again.

Did he just say that he killed someone, I was going to puke. Calm down Bella, this isn't going to get you anywhere, just stay calm.

"Then I had to lay low, because Daddy freaked out and shipped you off when I returned you panties to you, I had used them enough and thought you would like them back."

He was getting off on telling me all this, and the longer he talked the better off I was, the more time it gave Dad to get to me.

"Then it was time to start my plan again, this time I needed help, so I found that dumb blonde, and she helped me physically and she got me to you, all I had to do was feel her up and tell her the right things, her hatred for you paved the way to the rest. I had her get you detention, and then you got away, I couldn't have that, so I used her again, this time, look you're here now so it worked."

Lauren, for a minute I felt bad for her, but for the time being she was a huge idiot and if I got out of this then I would think about her again.

"My head is killing me" I said trying to play for some more time.

"I'm sorry, I think that I hit you a little harder then I meant too" he said handing me a bottle of water and two pills.

I looked at them questionably.

"They are just Tylenol, what you don't trust me, then don't take them," he yelled smacking them out of my hand and then back handing me, I slumped over again.

EMPOV

We stopped the Jeep and headed out towards the direction the company said her Jeep was in.

"If he is planning on taking her out of here, this is the only road that goes this way," Jasper said looking at the map.

We all stopped and Charlie handed out the weapons, Carlisle pulled out is own handgun that he used when we went to the shooting range.

"Don't shoot unless you have to, we won't know where Bella is,"

We separated a bit still within site but looking in separate directions for anything that looked like a cabin.

Paul's POV

How could she even think about not trusting me, I was her life and she doubted me.

Yes I am going to drug her but just before we leave and there was still too much daylight to head out unseen.

I kept an eye out just in case. Her daddy was a cop after all; he might know more then I thought, pulling my rifle out and keeping it close, I would get him before he had a chance to get close to here.

I felt bad for hitting my love again, but she needs to learn how it's going to be in our marriage, what I say goes.

I thought about going over there and making her mine in another way, but it will be much more fun when she is awake, and I love it when they pretend to put up a fight, I love them feisty.

I heard a noise, looking all around I didn't see anything, evening was coming, it would be getting darker. I sat and kept watch. Daddy was smart and so was ex-boyfriend, didn't want to under estimate him either.

Charlie's POV

I stopped, the other's stopping along with me, I waved them over to me.

"Look here," I pointed down to the ground.

"The trail is fresh here, someone has been walking in a lot recently, I think we are going the right way"

I felt a bit lighter we were finally getting some where.

We spread back out and started walking again. I saw something in the distance, stopping again, I pointed ahead.

They all nodded in agreement. We walked further ahead, they came over again.

"There is movement," Jasper said.

"We wait, we need to make sure it is him, and we need to see if he is armed" I said.

We waited and watched.

BPOV

I lay there, faking sleep again; it was just better this way. He was moving around looking out of every window, and going back to the door, it was getting colder, I tried to keep from shivering, I willed each part of my body to be warm.

"Damn," he said running to the door. I had heard the noise this time too, he was looking out the window.

"Someone's out there, the question is who, Daddy, Ex-Boyfriend or Jake?" he was talking to himself.

I heard him check that his rifle was loaded, my heart beating faster and faster, he was going to hear it, and know that I was awake.

While he was walking around distracted I put my hand underneath me, grasping the gun, and clicking off the safety, my eyes still closed keeping my breathing shallow.

"They're out there, I can see them, question is who do I shoot first." He said raising the gun and looking through the scope.

"Look there's Daddy, Emmett, oh there's Edward, and Jasper, and look at that is Daddy Cullen is here, I bet I could shoot all 5 before they even realized what happened" he was taunting me, he knew I was awake.

No, I wasn't going to let him get anyone else, he pointed his rifle and I knew it was time. Bringing the gun out from under me.

"Paul" I yelled, the gun pointed on him, my finger on the trigger. He turned slightly his own finger on the trigger, he saw me.

_**Bang!**_

**

* * *

**

AN: Dun, Dun Dun

**Shots fired but who, Bella, Paul, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward or Carlisle.**

**So tell me what you think…**

**The story is almost over, and I have so enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 15 will be up later today, its a small chapter almost like another out take, and will keep your minds working until Chapter 16**

**Review, Review, Review!!!**


	16. Chapter 15 Out Take 3

**Just a little something to tide you over!!!**

**Chapter 15/ Out take 3**

**EMPOV**

We stood there, perfectly still, perfectly silent, watching him, he moved around he was watching for us.

He had a rifle with a scope on it, that wasn't a good thing. I didn't see Bella anywhere. There was no movement inside the house.

Where was she, was she ok, what is she was injured, what if he had touched her, I just wanted to run over there and kill him with my bare hands.

Looking through the scope on my gun, I saw him aiming at us.

"Charlie, he see's us, I think he's going to shoot" all of our guns went up.

H was in sites, my finger on the trigger, I took a deep breath.

_**Bang**_

**Charlie's POV**

I could see him, but not Bella, where was she, I know she is there, and that she was ok.

Looking through my binoculars he was armed with a rifle, the hand guns would do much good unless we were about 100 yards away, we were over that. The shotgun and the rifle would be the best bet, and I had the rifle, Emmet was holding the shotgun.

"Charlie, he see's us, I think he's going to shoot" all of our guns went up.

I had a clear shot of him, as long as he didn't move.

My finger rested on the trigger

_**Bang**_

**Paul POV**

She was awake, and listening to me decide which one I was going to shoot first.

They were all armed, one with a rifle, one with a shot gun, the rest with hand guns, so that made it easier. Daddy and Emmett would have to go first, the others would have to get closer to shot.

I raised my gun, looked through the scope, slide my finger on the trigger.

"Paul" she yelled, Bitch, the black revolver I had hidden was in her hand, pointed at me her finger closing on the trigger.

**Bang.**

**AN: Tease I know but I had to put something out there, find out this evening who pulled the trigger.**

**Review!!! The happier I am the sooner you'll know!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm mean I know, but I warned you that Chapter 15 wouldn't answer questions…but you will get some answers here, I promise.**

**But I have also written then story in 6 days so far, which is great I think, but the story has written itself so that helps too!**

**There are only a couple chapters left, I will be sad when this story ends, but I will end it in style.**

**This Chapter I shortened because everyone was dying to know...so it will be in 2 parts, lol**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 - The Aftermath

**Misc Person POV**

We headed in the direction that Chief Swan had sent us, we were closing in on the now.

My officer's and I had been informed by the Chief that the suspect was armed, no sign of the girl but there had been contact and she was still alive as of then.

The Chief and his search party were standing at the end of the woods, guns raised, scanning quickly with my binoculars, I saw the suspect standing in the doorway of the cabin, his own gun raised.

I signaled my guys out and into position.

Then a shot was fired.

**BPOV**

"Paul" I yelled, the gun pointed on him, my finger on the trigger. He turned slightly his own finger on the trigger, he saw me.

_**Bang!**_

The power of the gun wasn't what I had expected but my shot hit him and he dropped to the floor.

Jumping up I ran over and looked at him, lying there on the floor, I heard yells coming from outside, heading this way stepping over his body I walked out on the porch.

Then I saw them running full speed at me, Emmett and my dad, I dropped the gun and ran to them, they both grabbed me and the three of us hugged tightly, tears flowing.

**Charlie's POV**

_**Bang!**_

What the hell, who fired that shot, it didn't come from any of us, it came from the cabin, I watched as Paul dropped to the floor.

"Bella" I screamed running towards the cabin Emmett right next to me the others behind us.

There she was, my heart filled with joy, my baby girl, my strong baby girl who had endured more in the past 6 months, and there she was, she dropped something and came running, to us.

Emmett and I hugged her; I enclosed them both in my arms, crying tears of happiness, tears of relief.

I looked up, my deputies and State Police were everywhere.

**EMPOV**

_**Bang!**_

I jumped as the shot was fired, looking around no one had shot, Paul was on the ground, Charlie had screamed for Bella, and we were running.

There she was, she was ok, she was running to us and now we were hugging, I was crying, macho man who cares, here was my angel in my arms and I thought I might never get to hold her again.

**BPOV**

When Charlie and Emmett let me go, there were cops everywhere and paramedics had arrived, Charlie was pulling me towards them.

"No," I said and they both looked at me confused.

"I have to see him, I have to know if he is dead or alive" we walked over there, Dad and Emmett's arms never leaving me.

As we walked back towards the cabin, the paramedic looked up from Paul and shook his head at Charlie, I let out a sharp breath.

Paul was dead, I had killed him. I fell to the ground shouts all around me.

**Carlisle's POV**

The paramedics had waved me over to the porch.

Can you pronounce him Doc, they said I reached down, checking his vitals there were none.

My heart jumped a little, as a Dr I am sworn to save lives, but I was glad he was dead; he could no longer torment anyone I loved ever again.

I pronounced him Dead.

I saw Bella coming over with Charlie and Emmett, the paramedic signaled to Charlie that Paul was dead. I looked quickly to Bella, she had shot him.

She collapsed to the ground, I ran to her.

"She's in shock," I hollered to those around me, "get her to the hospital."

The paramedics loaded her on a stretcher and ran with her to the waiting ambulance, Charlie and Emmett following.

Edward and Jasper came up to me. "We found her Jeep its about half a mile that way" they pointed to the east.

"Will she be alright Dad," Edward asked.

"Paul's dead" relief flooded their faces. "Bella shot him, that might be something that she will have to deal with emotionally though, come on lets go call the girls".

When we arrived at the hospital the media was everywhere, we walked in past the deputies stationed at the door, I went into check on Bella.

She was lying in the bed in one of the exam rooms, Charlie on one side holding one hand and Emmett on the other side holding her other hand, a police officer from the state taking her statement.

When the officer was finished, I walked over to her.

"Carlisle," she smiled at me, exhaustion showing on her face.

"Bella, dear it is beyond wonderful to see you" I hugged her tight.

"It's wonderful to be here, Dad was just telling me how it was you found me, is Jacob alright?"

"He will be fine, luckily Paul didn't hit any major organs he needed some blood and lots of rest." I assured her.

"Speaking of which, I need to go see him, I am thankful for his help but I want to know why he didn't tell us before about Paul's cabin in the woods." Charlie said in officer mode.

"When you are feeling up to it, I have some anxious people out in the waiting room, just dying to see you, Jasper just told Alice he was going to put in he restraints if she didn't calm down," I chuckled at the thought of my over zealous daughter.

"I'm ready see them" she beamed.

I headed out to go check on Jacob, and told my family they could go in now. They all jumped up and headed back the hallway.

**BPOV**

I had spent more time lying in a hospital bed since I had come to forks then I had ever dreamed, but Paul was gone and my life was finally going to get back to normal.

I heard them coming down the hall, Alice being Alice, Esme telling her to calm down.

"Only family is allowed in right now," one of the state police officers said as he stood outside the door, to keep the media away.

"Officer," I yelled he turned looking at me, "They are my family," he let them pass and they all came rushing in.

"Oh Bella dear," Esme was sobbing, "I am so glad that you are ok"

Alice and Rose were in no better shape, and they hugged me tightly, then Jasper and Edward descended on me.

"Thank you," I said giving them a big hug, "Thank you for coming after me".

"Anytime Bella," Jasper smiled as Edward agreed.

Sitting in the room surrounded by my family, when just hours before I didn't know if I would ever see them again, happiness and love flowed throughout the room.

After an hour or so of going over the whole ordeal and listening to Lauren's and Jacob's parts in the event, I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, Carlisle had insisted that I remain overnight and he would let me leave first thing in the morning.

My family all said goodbye, Charlie was off to talk to Jacob and then he had to go into the station.

Emmett didn't move however, turning to me he smiled his big smile at me that I loved so much.

I patted the bed next to me, and he climbed in, snuggling myself up to him.

"Thank you for rescuing me," I said to him, he was holding me so tightly I couldn't breath "Babe, oxygen is necessary" I laughed as he let go a little.

We laid there, just holding each other I loved him so much, but I had something that I wanted to tell him.

Getting up the courage I looked at him.

"Emmett, I want to tell you something" I started, he looked at me puzzled.

"Em, I don't want to get married after graduation"

**Dun, Dun, Dun – to be continued…****Just kidding (sorry I had to do it, keep reading, lol)**

"What" he sat up.

"I was so scared the couple of days, and it made me realize a lot of things about life, and I have decided, well its up to you as well but I thought maybe we could get married now"

"Now?" he asked relief flooding his face.

"Well we both have enough credits to graduate now, and I am ready to start my life with you now, see the world before we start college in September"

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes, but if you want to wait then we can, I just want to live life now" I said, this wasn't going how I had hoped it would.

"No Bella, I do but I thought you wanted to get married at the summer house"

"I had but actually I was thinking, we could all go to Aspen after Christmas, just something small family and close friends, what do you say Em, will you marry me now?" I asked him.

"**Yes Bella, let's do it"**

* * *

**Ok so kinda short I know, but I am here to please my readers, and I have the best group of readers...seriously you guys rock!!**

**Chapter 17 will be my usual length!!!**

**Review!!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok...so Paul is gone, and the happy couple has decided to bump up the wedding...this is a Bella and Emmett story and they will have their happily ever after, but sometimes the story writes itself, and it might get bumpy for a bit.**

**Hope You Like it!!**

**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

We talked until Bella passed out about the wedding. Carlisle came first thing in the morning, releasing her from the hospital.

"Your mother is preparing a celebration feast for this evening, Charlie is coming dinner will be at 5" he patted me on the shoulder and went back to work.

"Let's go for a ride, anywhere you want to go" I said.

"You know where I want to go," she smiled and we headed out to our meadow.

We arrived at our meadow around 10am, the sun was shining there was a gentle blanket of snow covering the ground. We walked around, the trees with their icy branches looking like crystals; if I could have picked a moment in time perfect for our wedding I would have married her right there and then.

"I think tonight at dinner, when everyone is together will be the perfect time to tell them about our plans," she said walking over and taking both of my hands in hers and looking up in my face.

"Do you think they will object," I asked, I knew that we would get married anyways we were both of age, but our families being there would make it complete.

"I think they will be shocked, but happy for us."

Bella started to get cold so we headed back to her house so that she could change and rest a bit before dinner; she was tired so she took a nap. I worried that the stress of the last couple of days, hell months was catching up to her.

She dressed in a beautiful emerald dress, looking even more ravishing then before.

"Belle, not that I am changing my mind, but won't you be sad to miss prom and graduation" I asked as we drove over to my house.

"Well our wedding will be better then any prom, and as for graduation well there will be college graduation so I know that I will not be missing out on anything" she smiled.

We walked in the house, everyone was gathered around, they stopped talking when we rushed in, usually my family swarms in on Bella the minute she walks in the door, and although they greeted her just as warmly they all gave her space, and didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Bella, that dress is an amazing color on you," Alice said checking out Bella's whole outfit, my sister was obsessed with clothing.

"Well Ali seeing as you picked it out, I would think so," Bella said as they all laughed.

Esme motioned for us all to come to the table, Bella sat in the middle of Charlie and I, after dinner she squeezed my hand, which meant that it was time, I would say I had butterflies in my stomach but those aren't very manly so I had bluebirds in my stomach as I tapped my glass, everyone turned to face me.

Standing up, and letting out a deep breath, "With everything that has taken place, Bella and I have been doing some talking and we've come to decision about our future, you all know that we were planning on getting married after graduation."

They all started looking around at each other unsure of what was coming next.

**BPOV**

Emmett was struggling just a bit so I stood up and took his hand in mine.

"These last few months have been stressful on all of us, the last few days have been terrifying to say the least, but through it all one thing remained constant Emmett and mine's love for each other, so we've made some decisions that we hope that you will all support."

I knew that it would be best to spit it out, and stop the dramatic silence.

"We have decided that we are getting married on December 28th, at our home in Aspen"

With that the room went from silent to super sonic. Everyone was talking at once; I looked at Emmett, panic striking my face.

Then he stuck two fingers in his mouth and did one of those ear splitting whistles that I always tried but never could do, it was effective it stopped everyone mid sentence.

Esme started first "Well it sounds like you have already made your decision, but what about school".

"We both have more then enough credits needed to graduate, we can audit out of the last two semesters."

"Bella, a winter wedding means a totally different dress," Alice said the wheels in her head spinning already.

I chuckled, "Alice I am quite certain that won't be a problem," I smiled at her leave it to Alice to think about the clothes.

"Bella, while I think that 18 is still a bit too young to get married, I also know you and I know that if this truly what you want to do, then you aren't going into it lightly, you are not the typical 18 year old girl either, you have proved yourself of so much already, I already gave you my blessing to get married, moving it up a couple of months won't change anything." Charlie said standing up and hugging us both.

"I couldn't agree more" Carlisle said. After that the madness broke out again, Alice and Rose pulling Esme and I over to the couch, pulling out binders and talking about winter weddings.

I couldn't believe that in less then 25 days I would be Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

Returning to school was awkward to say the least, Lauren approached me as Emmett and I got out of the car, my stomach was nauseous.

"Will you be ok Belle" he asked, I nodded and he walked over to his brother and Rose.

"Bella," Lauren said with tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that he was the one who was stalking you, when he was giving me idea's I just went with them, and I was stupid, they said on the news that he killed that girl from Port Angeles"

"It's ok," I said and I meant it, life was too short to hold grudges, "We are both lucky that we made it away from him".

And we were. I can't say that Lauren and I would ever be Best Friends, but I think that whole ordeal had humbled her just a bit.

Emmett came back over as she was leaving, we were walking in the door when it hit me, I let go of his hand and took off for the restroom, throwing open the stall, I fell to my knees and vomited.

"Bella," a worried voice said from behind me.

"Em, this is the girl's restroom," I said letting him help me up slowly.

I washed my mouth out, looking into the mirror, I looked terrible.

"Do you want to go home love?"

"No, I think its just nerves or maybe a touch of the flu" I said starting to feel a bit better.

I was afraid that I would be bombarded with questions all day, I don't know if people were respecting my space or afraid to cross my body guards because no matter where I was, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose or Alice was by my side.

At lunch time I started feeling bad again, I pushed my tray away and laid my head on Emmett's shoulders closing my eyes. He shook me gently awake when lunch was over.

"Love, you don't look well, maybe you should go home and lye down," he looked worried.

"There are only 3 classes left, I think I can handle it" kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Unfortunately my body had other ideas, Coach Clapp gave me permission to sit out of gym glass, and I was exhausted when we finally got home to Charlie's.

**EMPOV**

Bella looked exhausted, her cheeks flushed, and she wouldn't eat anything. I hoped that she wasn't getting the flu.

I sent her upstairs to bed, and took her up some hot tea with lemon and made dinner for Charlie who was worried like I was.

I checked on her after dinner and she was sound asleep, coming back downstairs.

"She's sleeping, I am going to head out to my house for a bit, if she wakes up tell her I will be back" I said to Charlie and then headed home.

My house was the usual buzz of activity when I arrived, now I preferred the quiet calm of Bella's house to the constant happenings here.

I sat down next to Esme on the sofa as she was reading one her favorite novels.

"Emmett, are you ready for all of this?"

"I am ready to marry Bella and spend the rest of my life with her, I know that you, dad and Charlie have your concerns, and worries but believe me when I say that I know a marriage can hard work, especially with us starting college, but I have also watched you and dad, I know that Bella and I have a love like that, one that spans all time"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear" she smiled at me.

Edward and I played around of MLB 09, my brother was one of those old souls, wise beyond his years.

"It's going to be different without you here Bro," he said.

"Yeah, but you are heading off to Harvard and Jasper to Dartmouth, so with me at Duke the closest we would be in all on the Eastern side of the US"

He nodded, Rose was going to Harvard with him, they were both Law School bound, Jasper the history buff was going into teaching. We would all be leaving Alice behind, something that we had never done.

"Well at least we can all be together on breaks, Alice will love that" he said a little sad, we honestly had never been apart.

After finishing that game he wanted to play Madden, when I got back to Bella's it was close to 10, and she was still sound asleep.

She slept through the whole night, and woke up sick again in the morning; I talked her into staying home.

**BPOV**

God I felt terrible, the nausea hitting me the minute my feet hit the floor, I tried to hide it from Em, but he picked me up and put me right back in bed, forbidding me to go to school.

It didn't take much convincing for me to stay home, I was so tired.

I woke back up at noon, heading downstairs, some Chicken Noodle Soup sounded good, to my surprise Charlie was in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, glad to see you up and moving around, how are you feeling?"

"Better I think, I just feel like I could sleep all day,"

"Do you want me to call Carlisle, have him come and take a look at you?"

"I just think the excitement of the last couple of months is finally catching up with me, I mean I can sleep, leave the house and function without having to worry about Paul, or look over my shoulder"

I was glad that I could talk about Paul without getting upset, I had guilt about taking a human life, but I would never have to be afraid of him ever again.

Finishing my soup, I went back to bed, watching "Pretty in Pink" and waiting for my Emmett to come home.

After a couple of days, I started feeling better, when the weekend came, I was ready to head out with the girls to look for dresses.

I had already called the real estate company that kept the house up for us, and told them we would be there over Christmas, and to prepare the house.

Alice had taken over as wedding planner and her, Esme and Rose were in contact with local caterers, bakeries, and rental places to finalize things.

We headed to Seattle, bundled up against the blustery winds and chilling cold; we were on a mission, my dress, dresses for Rose and Alice and maybe even do some Christmas shopping.

Esme had booked the same room, we had stayed in on my first trip with the girls and we all had spa appointments made.

We headed into the little boutiques that Alice had found online, and as we stopped at the 5th one, and trying on way to many dresses to count, I still hadn't found the one.

The sales lady brought out the ones she thought fit the dress I wanted and after we went through her pile the dress was not there. I was beyond frustrated; Alice hopped up, ran into the back and after 5 minutes came out carrying a dress.

The dress that I stepped into was simple smooth satin, strapless, that flowed out in layers from the waist down, paired with a lace jacket with flowing sleeves, it was simple yet elegant, I loved it, looking at Esme, Rose and Alice, they all agreed. **(Link in Profile)**

We had found my dress; I did a little happy dance in it, ecstatic that I was leaving with my dress.

Alice and Rose's dresses were easier to find, they would look killer in potato sacks, I let them decide what they wanted to wear and they both choose beautiful A-line cocktail length dresses in Navy Blue which was our main wedding color. **(Link in Profile)**

After that our trip was purely relaxing and enjoying.

"Bella, I want you to know that you are my daughter and I love you very much, during this happy time, I cannot imagine how much you must miss your mom, and I know that she is watching over you, smiling at the woman her baby is becoming." She said as we were relaxing in the spa.

"Esme, my mother would have loved you, you remind me a lot of her"

"I consider you my daughter, and love you as my own" she said smiling at me.

I sat there for a while thinking about my mom, what would she think of this family that I had become part of, she would have loved them as I did, Charlie and I were both a good fit with them, and I did miss her a lot, but in having the wedding in Aspen I knew that she would be there, it was her favorite place in the world to be.

Charlie, dear old dad, he was moving on with his life, and I was happy that he wouldn't be alone, Sheila was a wonderful match to him, and I knew that they would all be married soon too, and I was happy knowing that.

**EMPOV**

While the girls were away, it was guy time, which consisted of video games, pizza and action movies.

"So when are you two going to tie the knot" I asked my brother and Jasper.

They both looked me, and Edward chuckled and Jasper shook his head.

Bella and I had talked daily, to which Jasper and Edward made whipped comments about, until their phones rang, and I returned the favor.

We were getting ready to head off to college, but when we all got together we acted like 12 year olds again, it was nice to have this time with them.

I was planning the honeymoon, with Carlisle's help. My own trust fund had become mine on my 18th birthday, and I wanted to surprise Bella with a trip that would knock her socks off.

We would leave after the wedding, and tour Paris, London, Greece, Rome, and all the good places, any way the wind blew was were we would go. I was excited to be marrying Bella and to have this adventure with her,

We were down to 2 weeks before the wedding, the house was a tizzy in preparations, and Alice was always doing something with ribbons and flowers.

Bella was spending a lot of time with Charlie, doing Father/Daughter things and I was enjoying time with the guys.

**BPOV**

With school and the wedding, December was flying by, we would be leaving for Aspen in 3 days, there we would get to meet with the vendors and get everything set up and finalized, then spending Christmas together with the Cullen's, Charlie and Sheila.

Alice had me doing something every free minute that I wasn't bonding with dad. She was a planning machine.

I don't know if it was the flu that I had caught still lingering or just the exhaustion of the whirlwind wedding we were having in a few days, but I was always exhausted, and did not have an appetite. But I trudged on looking forward to the peaceful honeymoon with Emmett.

The wedding was going to be small, mainly family and some close friends, Angela and Ben, Mike and Jessica would be coming for the wedding.

**ASPEN**

We landed in Aspen; I had chartered a private plan to bring us and all of our stuff out, dresses, tuxes, Christmas presents, Esme declared that she loved this house even more then the Hampton's house.

Everyone got settled in their rooms, the house was positively buzzing, I had arranged for a tree to be delivered, a big one, and we were heading out to buy decorations for it.

I had also realized that I had forgotten to pack my shampoo, as my family raided the Christmas isle of the store, I headed out get some shampoo.

I was mindlessly walking through the department, I turned down the aisle looking up and not seeing the shampoo.

Staring at the isle in front of me my stomach lurched; I stood there counting backwards in my head.

I don't know just how long I stood there, could have been two minutes or even twenty, my mind wrapping itself around a question.

"Babe," Emmett's voice came from the outer isle, he was looking for me. He turned down the isle and walked towards me, noting my dumbfounded expression.

**EMPOV**

After watching my family fill up three buggies with Christmas decorations, they were heading to the checkout, when we noticed that Bella had not come back from her shampoo run.

"I'll go get her, you guys go ahead and start checking out" that process in itself would take forever.

I walked over to the Health & Beauty side of the store, hitting the shampoo isle, but there was no Bella there, I walked up and grabbed her shampoo off the shelf just in case she hadn't found it yet.

I walked at the end of the isles looking up each one for her, when I found her.

"Babe," I said walking towards her, she was holding a box in her hand and as she looked up at me, the look on her face was full of question.

"I got your shampoo," I told her holding up the bottle, she smiled briefly.

"What's that," I asked, looking at the box in her hand and then the ones directly in front of her on the shelf.

My eyes had to of bugged out of my head.

"Belle, are you?"

"I don't know," she creaked out her voice barely loud enough to hear.

"I'm late, but I just chalked it up to the stress of the wedding and everything that happened with Paul." She said a bit louder.

She looked at me, taken back a bit by what must have been my expression on my face.

A million emotions were pouring through my body, we were ready, was I ready, what about school, what would our families say, was I ready?

"There is only one way to know for sure," I told her. She nodded and grabbed 2 more boxes although different kinds.

"Just to be on the safe side" she said.

We checked out a part from the rest of the family, Bella quickly stuffing the bag in her purse, as we walked towards them.

"You found her," Rose laughed, "We thought we were going to have send the rescue dogs after you both"

Jasper must have sensed our tension and worrying because he looked from Bella and I, a couple of times, tilting his head and examining our faces.

"I think you got enough stuff to decorate three trees," Bella said walking over to Alice and Esme, looking at the stuffed bags.

The drive back to the house was quick enough, Bella and I both stayed downstairs and helped decorate, even singing a few carols for the enjoyment of Esme, I kept looking at Bella and she looked as if she were only half here, half elsewhere.

When we were finished the tree looked amazing, Esme and the girls had decorated just enough that it put you in the Christmas spirit just by looking at the rooms.

The festivities were still going strong as we said our goodnights and headed upstairs.

**BPOV**

We walked up the stairs hand in hand, and I almost felt like I was walking to my doom.

The entire night my mind was filled with questions, I think that I am ready it was not something that I had planned, but I worried about Emmett, what if he wasn't ready.

Walking into the room, I headed into the bathroom, perched on the side of the tub I read every instruction booklet. When all the tests were sitting on the side of the sink, I walked back out into the room.

Emmett was sitting on the bed, he looked up at me and I sat down next to him.

"Now we wait" I said staring into those sapphire blue eyes that I loved so much.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something, and I could not stand the silence.

"Em," I started taking a deep breath and closing my eyes for a minute then opening them.

"This is shock, I know it's not something that was planned, but I think that if I am pregnant, that it will be ok, everything will be ok, but I need to know how you feel."

He looked at me and in that moment, my heart hurt I knew that he wasn't ready, he wasn't ok with this, and if I were pregnant he wouldn't be happy.

In my mind, I had already decided that we would still move to North Carolina, we would have a house there anyways, and Emmett could go to school and play football, and I could stay home with the baby and take some online courses. We didn't have to worry about money; nothing would really change, unless he didn't want our baby.

He opened his mouth and then shut it he dropped his head looking down at the bed, my heart was hurting we were to be married in 3 days, what if this changed everything, the timer beeped, and I had to steady myself to get off of the bed. I looked back at him one more time, but he was still looking at the floor his hands together over his knees.

His non-words had told me everything that I needed to know, this would change everything. I walked towards the bathroom, opening the door I walked to the sink.

All three tests said the same thing

_**PREGNANT**_

I turned around, walked back out of the room, down the hallway to one of the un-used rooms; I lay down on the bed and cried.

What had I expected, him to jump up and down and shout for joy that we were going to have a baby, just because in the 3 hours that I had come to terms with the fact that I knew what the tests were going to say and I had set my mind to think of the positives and the future. He had not.

I heard a knock on the door, sitting up I expected Emmett to be at the door, he was coming to tell me that everything would be ok, but the figure that entered the room, was not Emmett, causing my heart to break a little more.

"Jasper" I cried, and he came to sit next to me.

"Bella, what's wrong" he look was pained.

"Oh Jazz, everything is ruined now, I have ruined everything" he wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed harder.

"What do you mean Bella, how is everything ruined, why aren't you in your room, where is Emmett" he asked.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise that you won't say a word, not even to Alice,"

"Of course Bella"

"I don't think there is going to be a wedding,"

"Why not, what happened" he was rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"It wasn't planned, but tonight I found out that I am, Pregnant" I cried.

He backed up a bit, and looked at me, then he hugged me tightly and told me that everything would be ok.

"Emmett?" he asked.

"He won't talk to me" I cried even harder.

Jasper let out a deep growl, and then stood up. "Where are you going Jasper" I asked following him as he went to my room.

He burst through the door, with me on his tail, Emmett jumped up surprised to see him coming towards him.

**EMPOV**

I let her walk away, she was hurting but I let her walk away, I felt terrible and I knew that I should go after her, but I couldn't.

Getting up, I walked into the bathroom, I knew what they said by they way she left the room, but I had to see for myself.

There looking up at me, they all sat Positive.

I loved Bella and I knew that we would have a future together and that future would include Children, but just not quite yet.

I loved her so much, but I wasn't ready for this. I hated myself for thinking it, but I couldn't change that no matter how I felt, I wasn't ready.

The door came flying open, I looked up expecting Bella but instead I saw Jasper he was barreling towards me, I jumped up and he slammed me down to the bed.

He knew. I looked at Bella and she had been crying, had she told him.

"How could you" Jasper spat at me, his anger flowing freely. "she needed you to comfort her and to tell her it would be all right, why couldn't you do that"

I looked at Bella, and then back at Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for this" I said.

Bella took off out the door, and I felt Jaspers fist make contact with my face as he went after her.

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for this" he said confirming my fears.

I ran off down the stairs everyone was in bed, the house was dark, I grabbed my purse and my coat and headed out the door.

"Bella" Jasper called after me.

I paused, turning to look at him.

"I have to leave Jasper, I can't stay here, he doesn't want our child, and the wedding is off" I cried.

"Where will you go" he asked, he wasn't going to stop me.

"My house,"

"Let me drive you to the airport,"

"Why aren't you telling me not to leave" I asked as I climbed into the passenger side.

"Because I am your friend Bella, and I want to help you, if you need to go then I will help you, just like if you wanted to stay I would be here for you, I would support you as you told everyone" he said.

"I can't, they will all hate me the way Emmett does, just please get me out of here"

**

* * *

**

AN:

**Ok don't hate me****…I had to change it, I couldn't have her get pregnant and it all be one joyous celebration it just didn't fit, their romance had been so fast and so strong that reality had to come knocking sooner or later.**

**They will have a happy ending, they just both have a bit of growing up to do first.**

**I hope that you like it, I understand if you don't, but as I was typing it my mind just took it another way.**

**I will post the next chapter in the morning.**

**Review **


	19. Chapter 18

**Well the response went a lot better then I had planned; I pictured Lynch Mobs with Pitch Forks coming after me, lol**

**Jasper is going to play a big role in this part of the story, and it could almost go as far as being a Jasper Bella if I wanted it too…but I haven't decided that just yet as of right now it is still Emmett and Bella.**

**But I will take your suggestions!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

**JPOV**

We drove in silence, Bella had called the airport and booked her plane, I couldn't believe that this was happening; 5 hours ago we had all been happy, ready for Christmas and for the wedding and now Bella was in shambles, I had punched my best friend and tomorrow the rest of the family would know what had happened.

"Jasper, I want to write a couple notes, will you give them to Dad and to him" she had stopped crying but she could have started again any minute.

"Of course Bella, where are you going will you tell me?" I asked.

"Jasper, I am going home, I changed my mind about selling Phil and Renee's house in Jacksonville, so I am going there, I am telling you this because I trust you most right now, but I do not want anyone to know where I am for a while, ok?"

"Bella, they are all going to be worried about you, please reconsider"

"I need this, Jazz"

We sat near the hanger while they prepared the plane, and she wrote with shaky hands.

"Bella, call me if you need anything at all, I will come for you" I hugged her tight, my heart breaking as I watched her board the plane.

Driving back to the house, it was still dark; no one knew what was going to happen in just a few hours.

**EMPOV**

I awoke alone in our bed, Bella had not come back and I knew that we would have to talk about this before we saw the family.

I walked through the house, looking for her everywhere but she was not there. The rest of my family, Charlie and Sheila were in the kitchen eating breakfast, they all looked at me when I walked in, Jasper wouldn't though he sat at the table looking as far away from me as possibly could.

"Is Bella sleeping in Em," Esme asked as she sat down at the table.

I looked at Jasper he stood up, walking over to Charlie and handing in an envelope and then handing me one as well.

My hands shook as I opened mine.

_Emmett,_

_By the time you and Charlie read these, I will be long gone. I do not blame you for your actions, I guess that it was too be expected, we loved so strong so fast, and we had been through so much in the last couple of months that this life and reality finally caught up to us._

_Last night I needed you to hug me, hold me and tell me that everything would be alright, even if you were scared, I am scared too. This was just as a surprise to me as it is to you, but something that I am embracing because it is a reality._

_I am sorry that I must leave, and that the wedding we dreamed of, will be just that now; a dream, but I need this time away, I have to prepare myself for the life that I am about to begin,_

_I love you, nothing will ever change that, but please don't try to find me, I can do this, and I will._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Tears were streaming down my face as I stood up from the table and left the room, left my family to wonder what was going on.

Charlie's POV

Emmett looks like hell this morning, I wonder if he and Bella are having a fight.

"Is Bella sleeping in Em," Esme asked as she sat down at the table.

Emmett looked as if he had no clue how to answer that question, something was wrong, I sat up straighter in my chair as Jasper handed me and envelope I ripped it open and took out the letter inside.

_Daddy,_

_I am sorry but there will not be a wedding, I hate leaving and asking you to break this to the family and telling you this in a letter for fear that you will disappointed in me._

_It was not planned, but I am pregnant, I found out last night, I have come to terms with my future but it was not as easy for Emmett, please don't be hard on him Daddy, he does not know that I have left he is finding out now too, but he made it clear that he is not ready for this._

_I guess that it was to be expected, my life has been a disaster over the last 6 months, my relationship with you being the only true happiness that I have found._

_I am going to Florida, the only people who know are you and Jasper and he has agreed to keep my whereabouts a secret as I hope that you will too. I would like you to come to Florida and see me, if you aren't angry with me._

_Please tell the Cullen's that I love them, and that I am sorry but I have no other choice, I need time to get my life together before my son or daughter arrives._

_I love you Daddy,_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I looked up in time to see Emmett finishing his own letter, I opened my mouth to tell him just what I thought of him, but he took off, looking around the table everyone was looking at me, I was never one for speeches but I would do this for my baby, I would support her, I wasn't super ready to be a Grandpa but she needed me to be there for her, she was hurting enough already.

Standing up, I looked around the table, everyone was staring at me except for Jasper he knew, he had taken to the airport last night, and he had been a true friend to her.

"Well it seems that there will not be a wedding" I said looking at the hurt faces of people sitting around me.

"What is going on Charlie" Carlisle asked. I wished that I could just hand him the letter but it said where Bella was and she had asked me to not tell.

I let out a deep breath and rubbed my hands over my face, this was not the way that they deserved to find out; I wanted to talk to Emmett first.

"I will explain in a moment, I need to speak with Emmett" I said and followed after him.

**EMPOV**

She was gone; she had left in the middle of the night and she didn't want me to find her or to follow her.

I flopped face down on the bed, I would have to tell my family and they would have to know the whole truth about the pregnancy and my telling her that I was not ready; they would all hate me for what I did to her.

I raised my head as Charlie walked into the room; he sat down next to me.

"I would like to hear your side please" he said calmly.

"Last night while we were at the store, Bella came across the tests and said that she was late, but had thought it was the wedding and the whole Paul ordeal, but that since she hadn't been feeling well, that she could be pregnant, so we bought the tests and came home"

If I hadn't been feeling so miserable it would have been hell to tell her father that we had sex.

"We came up here and she took the tests, and then she told me that while it was unexpected if it were true that she would be ok with it, and she asked me how I felt"

"And what did you say" Charlie asked me.

"I didn't say anything, I couldn't I wasn't ready, and I couldn't tell her that, she went in and checked the tests, and ran from the room, I didn't go after her, I just couldn't bring myself to go after her"

I couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him that I left his daughter to go through this alone, he already knew this.

"Then Jasper came in here and yelled at me, and asked me why I wasn't being there for her and I told him that I couldn't that I wasn't ready, then Bella ran off, Jasper punched me, and I guess she left"

"Thank you for telling me everything, but now you need to go downstairs and tell your family why there will not be a wedding, because Bella isn't coming back, I am sure that she made that clear to you too." He said and he walked out the door.

I walked out after him, down the stairs to face my family.

**JPOV**

Emmett had run off, and Charlie had announced that there would be no wedding and went after him. My family all looked at me expectantly, but this wasn't my story to tell, I would if it came down to it.

"Jasper, what is happening" Alice said staring at me.

"Emmett or Charlie will be back in a moment"

"Jasper, please tell us what is going on where is Bella?" Esme asked me, dang it I could hold off Alice but not Esme.

I had opened my mouth but Emmett and Charlie walked through the door and I was saved.

"Emmett, son what is going on" Carlisle asked trying to hold his patience in.

"As I know that you know, there will be no wedding this week, maybe never," he started, Esme jumped up and went over to him, I wanted to punch him again Bella needed the comfort not him, he was a coward.

He looked at me and then looked away, he knew my feelings.

"Something happened that was not planned by either of us, Bella found out last night that she is pregnant, she left because I told her that I am not ready to be a father"

Wow, I couldn't believe he said it and said it like that, Esme's entire stance changed she didn't take her arm from around him, but she looked at him differently.

"Children, can you leave us to talk to Emmett please" Carlisle asked.

Alice, Edward, Rose and I stood up and left the room, each of them glancing at Emmett, I glared at him.

We walked into the living room and sat down, they all turn toward me.

"Well" Rose said "Spill"

"Emmett pretty much said all"

"Your involved in this, you handed out the letters" Edward said and Alice looked at me with anger I didn't understand that but I didn't understand that right now.

"Last night I was heading to bed, and I heard Bella crying in one of the spare room, I went in and she told me everything. I went to talk to Emmett, he told me right in front of her that he couldn't comfort her because he wasn't ready to be a father, she ran out of the room, I went after her, she wanted to leave, so I took her to the airport"

When I finished I could feel them glaring at me, they couldn't actually be mad at me could they?

"So you just took her, no trying to talk her into to staying" Rose asked.

"Rose, she was a mess, Emmett had just crushed her on top of finding out that she is pregnant, put yourself in her shoes, what would you have done"

"Where did she go Jasper" Alice asked her voice sharp.

"She took her private plane, and asked me not to tell her flight plan"

"Why the hell not" Alice spat.

"Because she needs some time, she will call when she is ready" Edwards said, I mentally thanked him for stepping in.

"Did you know too" Rose snapped at Edward.

"No, I can just imagine what went down last night and her reasons for not telling us, you knew you would be there in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?" he replied

"Yes, I would go drag her ass back here and try and make some sense of this mess" Rose was always blunt.

**EMPOV**

Sitting in the kitchen listening to Esme sob, and Carlisle talk to me about my responsibilities was hard; my mind was on Bella though.

I couldn't believe that she had just left, that didn't really solve anything but leave my family upset and to pick up the pieces.

"Son you have a responsibility now" Carlisle said to me, breaking me out of my bubble.

"She doesn't want me right now, she made that clear dad, what should I do"

"Emmett, this is a delicate situation, and I am sure that you were shocked and confused last night, but you could have said something to her, you let her leave twice without going after her" Esme said her look was harden.

"I messed up, but there isn't nothing that I can do now, unless Charlie is going to tell me where she is" I turned to him and looked at him, but I was going to get no sympathy from him.

"I must respect Bella's wishes, and right now she needs to be alone" he said.

"Does that really help anything" Carlisle asked him.

"It helps Bella, and right now her world is turned upside down, if he chooses not to be a father, he can go on with his life, Bella is going to have a baby, her whole life is going to change, if she asks me to give her time, before she has to talk about this, I will do what she asks" Charlie explained.

He was right, my role as a father was what I made it, her role as much more changing.

I sat there while they talked about it more, Charlie was not budging on her whereabouts, and Esme stood up.

"It's Christmas Eve, and I have people to call since there is not going to be a wedding." She said walking over to the phone on the counter.

I got up and went to go upstairs but my way was blocked.

"Are you going to explain to us, why Bella is gone?" Edward asked, his own eyes holding as much anger as Jasper's.

"I am sure you know everything by now, but I would like to know what possessed you to take her to the airport in the middle of the night and not tell anyone" I asked Jasper.

"I did what she asked me too, her heart was broken by your words and actions" he said

"But what gave you the right" I spat back at him, inches away from his face.

"I am her friend, and she needed a friend last night when you shut her out" I got closer to him, my fists clenched together.

"Are you sure that there isn't more to it"

"What?"

"Never mind" I was done with this conversation.

"Emmett, Jasper and I have become just as protective of Bella as we are of Rose and Alice after everything that has happened since she came into our lives" Edward said trying to calm me down because I was jumping to conclusion about Jasper and Bella.

"Well from now on, please respect Bella's wishes to be alone, and mine too" I said and I went upstairs.

In twenty-four hours my world had been flipped upside down, and I didn't know what to do to fix it, the easy solution would be to find Bella and have a family, but I wasn't ready and I did not know why I wasn't.

**Charlie's POV**

I sat alone thinking of Bella; Sheila had gone to help Esme make the calls. Carlisle was off doing something.

My phone rang; I answered it quickly before anyone could hear it.

"Bella, honey are you ok"

"I'm not just yet, but I will be soon I think, how are things there"

"Things are a mess Bells, but my main focus is you, have you called a Dr. yet?"

"I contacted one and I go in right after the new year, can you come here dad?

"Yes, I need to stay and help clean things up here but I will be down"

"Will you be calling Emmett?"

"Yes, but I don't know what to say"

"It's enough to try honey"

"Talk to you soon Daddy"

"Bye Bells"

JPOV

Alice wasn't speaking to me, I didn't understand it but she wasn't.

Emmett had thrown out that there was another reason why I helped Bella leave, so now here I sat overlooking the mountains on Christmas Eve, without a real reason to celebrate.

Bella had really brought this family together, she made our group whole and her departure had rocked its core, adding the pregnancy news there wasn't much supporting it right now.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, Bella's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello, did you get settled alright" I asked her.

"Yes, how are things Jasper?"

"Everyone is pretty thrown by everything, its not pretty here right now?" I told her the truth because she deserved that much.

"How is Emmett doing?" she was hurting and still worried about him, at this moment in time he did not deserve her.

"He's been in his room all day, after he explained what happened, and the family questioned him"

"I'm sorry, I put you in the line of fire and I'm sorry" she was always thinking about someone else.

"It's ok,"

"What aren't you telling me" the woman was insightful too.

"It's just rough here right now, Emmett accused me of having feelings for you and Alice won't speak to me, no one is talking to Emmett" I told her.

"I can apologize enough for putting you through this, Dad wants me to call Emmett, but I don't know what to say" she was hurting again.

"Just say what you want to say, there really isn't any right or wrong thing right now"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Darlin'" I said in my southern drawl she chuckled.

I heard a noise behind me; I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Was that Bella" he asked walking over the railing with me.

I nodded, "How is she doing?" he asked.

"She's a mess, but pretending to be strong, how much can one girl take in her life" man no wonder Emmett jumped my shit earlier; I was seriously protective of Bella.

"Jasper, I care about Bella too, how could I not we hunted her attacker down in the woods, standing there together waiting to see if he was going to shoot us or not, I am pissed at how all this went down" he said and he meant it.

"Emmett has been my friend for years, but right now I am on Team Bella" I said laughing at that reference.

"Where is she Jazz," he asked, I shot him a look.

"Edward, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, and that includes you" I hated not telling him.

**EMPOV**

My family had left me alone, it was Christmas Eve the worst one that I could ever think of having.

My cell phone rang on the end table, I looked at it

Bella

I picked it up just wanting to hear her voice, but I sat it back down was being a coward I knew it but I couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear.

After a few minutes it beeped alerting me to a voicemail.

I picked it up and listened to the message:

_Emmett, its me I don't really know what to say, I'm sorry for leaving but I think that we both need time to think. I love you, please know that._

_Good bye Em, Merry Christmas._

I listened to the message and deleted it, I don't know what was happening to me, I shouldn't feel this way about her, so un-feeling about the situation.

I rolled over and went tried to go to sleep, a soft knock and my door opened.

"Hey Bro," Alice said "How are you"

"I don't know how I am, I don't know if I am ready to be a dad, I know if I am upset that Bella left, she just called me right now, and I didn't answer and that itself should make me a horrible person"

"No it doesn't you are confused, its normal I think, and honestly she should have stayed, running away doesn't solve anything" I couldn't believe Alice's view on this, it did upset me that she thought that Bella had taken the cowards way out.

"No, I think her leaving was the best thing she could do, we all need time to come to terms with this and it would have been harder on her to stay here."

"Emmett, what you said earlier to Jasper do you really think there is something more going on?" Alice had come to the real question she wanted answered.

"Ali, I think that Jasper and Bella have a strong bond from the accident, and if they wanted to they could have a relationship"

I told her my honest feelings, and although I knew that Bella loved me, that could change, our love had started strong and fast and sometimes they burned out just as fast.

Alice got up and left the room, I was hoping that she got her answers because all she did was stir up more questions.

**

* * *

**

AN: So honestly tell me what you think…

**Who do you want Bella to be with Emmett or Jasper! **

**I can see it either way right now, and I am seriously torn. Has Emmett done too much damage just by his early actions, can he redeem himself?**

**I think that right now the soundtrack to this chapter is Taylor Swift's White Horses.**

**Please Review, I need your input!!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So there are a lot of Team Jasper people out there, I am going to try and let Emmett redeem himself, but I also have to see where the story goes.**

**In Emmett's defense, he is now your typical 18 year old boy who just saw his whole future change, he's scared. **

**Also they had a typical May/December Romance, maybe they can work it out.**

**Alice is scared of losing Jasper, she notices now that he has a bond with Bella, and that frightens her.**

**There are some phone calls in this chapter I **_**Italicized**_** them to make them separate.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**BPOV**

Christmas morning here I sat alone in my home that I never thought I wanted to be in again, how things could change so fast I was a magnet for bad things.

_My mom dies,_

_Then I move to a new town,_

_Fall in love,_

_Gain a stalker,_

_Get in a terrible car accident,_

_Get engaged,_

_Get kidnapped,_

_Move my wedding up,_

_Find out I am pregnant,_

_My whole world turns upside down._

So here I sit on my back deck, the sun blazing down on me a complete change from rainy Forks and Snowy Aspen, there is no Christmas tree, no presents.

My cell phone rang, I grabbed it hoping it was Emmett, he hadn't answered my call last night, and I missed him so much. The caller ID said Rosalie.

"_Rose, it has to be like 5am there, is everything ok" I asked._

"_Well no Bella, everything is not ok, your gone, the Cullen's are a mess, Jasper and Alice are fighting, and Emmett won't speak to anyone, so I would say that things are not ok" she said her tone rough._

"_I'm sorry Rose, I couldn't think of anything else to do"_

"_Bella, I am here for you, if you need me I will come to you" she said._

"_Rose, why are Jasper and Alice fighting?"_

"_Because Emmett said he thought there was something going on between the two of you, and that is why he helped you leave. Is there something going on between you" she asked._

"_Jasper has been a wonderful friend to me,"_

"_Where are you Bella?" she asked me._

"_I'm not ready yet, Rose but I will be soon, ok?"_

"_Ok, but I miss you so you know" she said softening a little._

"_Why are you calling so early?" I wondered about this._

"_Because I didn't want anyone to know, they would all be right here asking a million questions"_

"_I called Emmett last night, but he didn't answer the phone, I think that he doesn't love me anymore Rose," I started crying and it hurt to think that._

"_He loves you Bella, he is a mess right now without you, if he knew where you were he would be there in a heartbeat, I know it" she said._

"_I would tell him if I thought it would do any good, but he's not ready, he can't even talk to me, I feel so alone Rose" I was crying now._

"_Bella, I can come to you I can be where ever you are in hours, please let me come"_

_I wanted her too; I needed someone here with me._

"_Let me see if Emmett calls me today, if not will you still come to see me?" I asked._

"_My bag will be packed waiting." She said and we said our goodbyes._

It felt really good to talk with Rose, I missed her and Alice. Alice I doubt she would want to speak to me right now.

Esme, she would be awake and I needed to speak to her. I dialed her number it rang a couple of times and she picked up.

"_Bella dear, how are you, are you ok?" she asked her voice full of feeling._

"_I'm dealing Esme, I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for leaving the way that I did, it must make me look like a coward, but I didn't know what to do, I knew that the wedding wouldn't be happening and it was too painful" the tears were flowing._

"_I am sad that there will be no wedding, because I consider you a daughter, but I am sadder that you felt you needed to runaway, I am upset that my son was so uncaring towards you, he didn't think and now he is paying for that and so are you" she was crying too._

"_I don't want anyone to be upset with Emmett he is scared, I am too" _

"_You are such a strong amazing woman Bella Swan, you will be ok, I know you will and we will be there for you if you let us be." She said._

"_I just spoke to Rosalie, she called me and offered to come and be with me, I want to take her up on that but I don't want to hurt anyone, I just feel so alone, I want Emmett but he didn't answer his phone last night when I tried to call him" I explained._

"_We would all be where ever you are in a heartbeat dear, but I don't think that is what you need right now, so if Rose is what you need or Emmett we will all respect your wishes, just please know that We Love You Sweetheart"_

"_I love you too Esme, I will call again soon,"_

I walked around my house, trying to decide what I was going to do next, stay here and wait to see if he calls or go back to him and my family.

I had made up my mind.

**EMPOV**

_***DREAM***_

_Bella was standing in a large back yard, I was running around chasing a little girl in a pink dress, she had my curls and Bella's chocolate eyes._

"_Daddy, Daddy catch me" she yelled as she ran in circles, I swept her up in my arms, and she giggled. I held her tight and wrapped my other arm around Bella._

"_I love our family" my daughter smiled at her mother and I._

"_Me too" I smiled at her._

_***END DREAM***_

I opened my eyes, wishing to go back to that world that I had left behind, my heart hurting at the thought of not having Bella and my child in my arms.

I looked over and saw someone sitting in the chair, staring at me.

"Rose" I said, her blonde hair giving her away.

"I spoke to Bella this morning Emmett, she said that she called you last night but you didn't answer" she was mad, not exactly what I wanted to wake up to.

"I didn't know what to say"

"So nothing is better, she thinks that you don't love her anymore" she said half yelling at me.

Did Bella actually think that, I didn't blame her the way I had acted, no wonder she left.

"Do you love her Emmett?" she asked me.

"Yes, that has never changed; I just got scared about the baby"

"Do you think that she's not petrified, just because she said that she is ok with it, doesn't mean she is actually ok with it, she has no choice she is having a baby" Rose said.

"She left Rose, she doesn't want me to find her," what was I supposed to do.

"She told me that she does want you, she just doesn't think that you want to be with her, if you called her today she would tell you where she was if you really wanted to find her" Rose said.

"She really said that?" my heart jumped a bit, Bella did want to see me, she wanted me to come to her.

Rose left the room, and I grabbed my phone, calling her number and listening to it ring. It went to her voicemail.

I jumped out of bed, I was going to get my girl back, the dream that had made me so happy just a bit ago was going to happen. I would do anything to get them back.

First however I had to find her, I went looking for Charlie.

He and Sheila were in the living room, drinking coffee when I burst in the room.

"Charlie, you have to tell me where she is I have to go get my girl" I begged.

"I will need to talk to her first, but I will try Emmett" he promised.

I walked around the house not really sure what to do with myself, Alice was sitting in the kitchen; she looked like she was sulking.

"What's up Alice," I asked sitting down next to her, she was obviously still not speaking to Jasper.

"Alice, you need to get over what ever doubts you are having about Jasper right now, before you loose him, I didn't know what I was saying yesterday when I said that something was going on between them, I was upset because he had stepped up and taken care of her when she needed someone, when I didn't" I wanted her to fix what was wrong before it was too late.

"What about Bella, what are you going to do about her" she asked looking a bit brighter now.

"I am going to go get her, as soon as I find out where she is" I said, picking up an apple.

"I'm glad this family is lost with out her, maybe just maybe there will be a wedding anyways, everything is already here" Alice chirped and went off to find Jasper.

I sat and I waited, I tried calling her but didn't get any answer, it hurt a little more every time she didn't answer.

Had Rose been wrong? The whole family kept watching me, waiting to hear that I had spoken to her, Charlie was having no luck either.

"Do you think that something has happened to her" I asked Charlie, Esme had spoken to Bella last at 6am and it was almost noon, I just needed to heat her voice.

"Come on dears, lets have lunch, she will call soon" Esme said, we were going to do presents and dinner this evening, although there really wasn't much Christmas spirit around the house.

We made small talk, Jasper and Alice were getting along again and she was feeding him the tomatoes from her salad, it was mildy disgusting to sit and watch them.

"Get a room you two" Rose said from across the table annoyed by the lunchtime PDA we were all witnessing.

Charlie had pulled out his phone for the hundredth time checking in.

I was hoping that if she would talk to me, I could book a plane ticket and be there tonight, but all hope of that was going out the window.

Esme was walking back over the table with plates for dessert when they all fell to the floor, everyone turned to where she was smiling.

"Bella," I said jumping up and running to her, sweeping her up in my arms and carrying her out of the room, I needed to speak to her now, and not a minute later.

Setting her down in the living room, I looked at her Chocolate colored eyes, they're warmth filling me with love.

"Emmett," she said, but I stopped her.

"Me first please" I begged.

She nodded.

"Bella, I am so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me, I wanted to but something was holding me back, I knew in my heart it was wrong and that I was hurting you but I was so afraid of the changes that were going to happen."

I stopped long enough to catch my breath and then started again.

"When I woke up and you were gone I won't like at first I was mad, I thought that it was unfair that you ran away from me, but then I realized that you weren't the one who ran first, I was and when you called I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say to you, I should have just answered and said that I loved you but I didn't and I am so sorry for that my Belle, I never wanted to hurt you but I have."

I stopped looking at her, simply amazed that she was back here, she must have read my mind because she answered my thoughts.

"The private plane has gotten more use then I thought it would, after I spoke to Rose and Esme this morning I knew that I needed to come back here, that I needed to speak to you and that I needed to be here with my family." She said taking my hands, and the minute she did I felt a completeness that I had been missing for the last day.

"Bella, I love you and I am ready to have a baby it will be a big change but one that I am ready for, if you still will have me, I would love to marry you like we planned to do, I never want to let you go ever again."

"Are you sure Emmett, are you really truly sure? Please don't do this because you think that you have too, if we do this if we get married its forever, our baby is forever," she looked lovely.

**BPOV**

I was on a plane before I knew it, not caring about the cost I needed to get back to my family I had made a mistake living, and it was time to fix it.

I walked into the house, and it was silent a rare event happening with the people who were in the house.

I stopped thinking about what I wanted from coming back here. I wanted Emmett, even if it took him a bit to get used to it, I would be here, in my heart I hoped that he would tell me what I needed to hear, and that we would be together like we were supposed to, and even a long shot get married.

When I walked in the kitchen, Esme saw me first, and dropping the plates she was holding, everyone turned to face me.

I only had eyes for Emmett and his eyes went alive when he saw me standing there, he ran to me picking me up and carrying me into the living room.

He poured his heart out to me and it was everything that I had wanted to hear, hoped to hear, and dreamed to hear.

And he wanted to marry me, my life had changed again, my heart was soaring I wanted to jump in his arms and yell yes, yes, yes. But I had to be sensible.

Looking up at him, I felt it, we had stumbled but together we would pick up the pieces and be back on track again.

"Well Bella, will you be my wife" he asked smiling that smile that I loved.

"Yes Emmett, I will" he placed his hand on my stomach and I placed mine on top of his.

We heard a chorus of Ah's and yes's behind us, turning the whole family was standing there. They all tried to scatter once they were noticed but it was too late.

"Well come on folks, we have a wedding to plan" Rose announced and they all left us to our reunion.

"We have some stuff to figure out," I said to Emmett.

"We will love; we will right now let's just have Christmas with our families and enjoy this wonderful day"

**

* * *

**

AN: So, I just typed what came to me, and what came to me was Emmett and Bella realizing that they loved each other and that they could and will work through this.

**The wedding is back on, and that will be the next chapter, I went ahead and had them get married again, because that is just how they are, they love full speed ahead, and they both are afraid of losing the other again, especially Emmett. He realized that life without Bella even just for a little of 24 hours was unbearable, and that he was ready to be a father.**

**Everyone was so helpful, THANK YOU!!!!**

**Jasper had his fans but most begged for Emmett which is what I wanted, I just had to get back there!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay, life caught up with me, my husband requested some time, how dare he I know, but I am back and writing again!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!**

* * *

Chapter 20

The house was a blur of activity with the wedding being back on, Emmett and I had locked our selves in the bedroom to talk about the past few days.

"Emmett, I want to apologize again for leaving I know that I should have stayed and tried to talk to you, but I got scared and ran. Having a baby won't be easy but it also will not change any of our plans."

He looked down at me; I was leaning into his chest saying the words that needed to come out.

"We can still go to Duke, I can take online classes once the baby comes, you will still play football nothing has to change, we have money so that will help us"

I wanted to make sure that he didn't have any doubts about our future.

"Bella, I cannot believe the way that I treated you, it makes me sick to my stomach remembering your face when you left, and it haunts me every time I close my eyes. I was selfish in thinking about myself and my future, when the only future I have ever wanted that makes sense is a future with you"

I knew that things would be better now.

We spent as much time together as we could, Alice kept pulling me away though for a final fitting, although I wasn't but maybe 8-9 weeks along, my body had changed just enough that my dress was a bit snug.

"Ok we are lucky you're getting married in two days, or else we would have to buy a new dress, she said walking around me in a circle.

"I can't help it Ali, I'm pregnant" I still couldn't believe the words even as I said them out loud again.

"Well I think that she looks beautiful" We both turned around to see Esme and Sheila standing in the door.

"Bella, you look like a dream, Emmett is going to fall over when he sees you" Sheila said, we had spoke a few times and I really liked her.

"Maybe one day you'll be the one in the dress" I smiled, knowing that it would happen soon.

She smiled back at me, before she could answer Angela, Jessica and Rose came into the room, all declaring my beauty.

I was happy that Mike and Jessica had agreed to come, ever since the detention from Hell, Jessica and I had actually become friends and we talked a lot, she was a completely different person when she was away from Lauren.

"We have been narrowing down the choices for your Bachelorette Party Bella" Rose smirked.

"Oh come on you guys, please nothing to wild"

"Bella, Bella, Bella won't you ever trust us?" Alice danced around me, almost making me dizzy.

"Ok Pixie please stand still your are going to make me puke on my dress" I warned and she stopped at once.

"Let's get you out of this dress" Esme said coming over and helping me out of it.

"Ok Bells lets get you some lunch and a nap before your big night out" Rose took my hand and led me upstairs to my room.

It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep, my mind was relaxed so sleep came easy. I awoke slightly when two arms wrapped them selves around me and I snuggled back into him, his warm body holding me close. He moved my hair from the side of my neck and started placing kisses down the side of it, I moaned at the warmth that spread through my body.

I flipped over and met his lips with mine, I opened my eyes and there he was my man. We both smiled as our kisses deepened and became more passionate, we hadn't been together since before we found out we were expecting, and our bodies needed each other.

Sitting up, we both took our shirts off and he leaned me back as he kissed down my body taking my pants off, his fingers moved inside me as he made his way back up, and my arousal was present with each movement he made.

"I love you way you tastes, and the way you smell Bella" he said as his tongue replaced his fingers, my body arched in pleasure.

"I love the way your body moves to meet mine, knowing just which way to move to make you cum" he said, and every word he spoke made me hotter for him, he had never talked much during sex before and this was such a turn on.

"More" I moaned, and his movements increased. "Cum for me Bella" he purred and that sent me over the top, my fingers wrapped into his hair holding his head into me.

He smiled a different smile, somewhere between sexy and wicked as he made his way up my body, I kissed his lips, his face his neck, tasting myself on his delicious mouth,

"I need in you Bella" he moaned, and I welcomed him.

He lowered himself into me and I rocked my lower body up into him, my hands flew to the side gripping the sheets tightly, nothing had ever felt so good, he had never felt so good he flipped me over so that I was seated on top of him, and his hands went up and down my body until the found my hips, pulling me back and forth again him, he bucked his hips and brought one finger down to my clit, his moans were increasingly getting louder, as I rode him harder and faster.

He sat up, pushing deeper inside of me burying his face in between my breasts stifling his moan, while my burst out.

I didn't know whether it was the hormones, the time apart of the happiness of being together again but we had never been this way before.

He moved me off of his lap, moving himself behind me, kissing my neck and down my back, I leaned over and gripped the headboard of the bed, this was new and different but I welcomed it.

**EMPOV**

I had never wanted or needed to be with Bella more then at this moment, when she was on top me, I loved the noises she was making and the ones I made too, with each of mine hers grew louder, hotter.

I moved around to the back of her, she leaned over we were moving into a different territory but she was welcoming it, so I went ahead with it.

Entering her from this way, was a whole new level of pleasure, we fit together perfectly. She leaned up into me my arms wrapped around her, one finding her breast the other making its way down to her clit.

"You feel unbelievable Bella," and she did, her body was changing with the baby and although it was slight it was hot.

We stayed this way, until we both could hold it any longer and as we crashed down into the bed, our breathing heavy, we were sweaty and smiling big smiles that would give us away in a heartbeat to anyone who seen us.

"Shower?" she said inviting me, I shook my head and she looked at me, "Bath" I answered picking her up and carrying her to the bath tub.

We laid there for an hour talking and kissing, before a knock on the door broke us out of our love bubble.

"Bella" Alice chirped.

"What Alice," she answered back.

"Are you two going to re-surface sometime today?" Rose asked. Did they both have to be right outside the door.

"I'll be out in a minute" she was hesitant and I didn't want to let her go either.

"We need to start getting you ready for tonight" Alice was persistent.

They walked away, and I knew that our afternoon was over. Edward, Ben, Jasper, Mike, Carlisle and Charlie were taking me out tonight for my last night of being a Bachelor, not that I was sad to see it end, if the future would be filled with even a fraction of the love and passion we had just shared it was going to be amazing.

I got out first, helping Bella out of the tub not risking any slips to her and my little sidekick, I still couldn't believe the change in my behavior, it shocked me to remember how I felt and how I treated her just a day ago. Now I was looking forward to seeing our baby on the ultrasound, and hearing its heartbeat.

She kissed me as she left the bathroom, glancing at the silly smile that must have been on my face.

I dressed and headed downstairs to meet the guys, the plan was dinner, hitting the indoor driving range, and then some where that I wasn't allowed to know about.

We headed out in one of the SUV's to start our evening; I was still wearing my silly smile and getting looks from everyone. Charlie mumbles something I couldn't make out,

"It's a good thing she's already pregnant, because Charlie looks like he wants to murder you about right now" Edward laughed and Jasper, Ben and Mike all chuckled; needless to say my silly smile went away fast.

Edward and Jasper planned dinner taking me to Hooters, they all laughed at my discomfort.

"It just seemed the place to take a young Bachelor to, and the girls would have killed us if we even considered strippers" Jasper laughed again.

Dinner was half bad, the waitresses were to friendly to us, one gave me her phone number on a piece of paper, luckily I could discard mine, We all laughed though at Edward who would have some explaining to do at the phone number sharpied on his arm.

"Rose isn't going to like that" Carlisle was rolling at his son's future drama.

After we escaped, Edward and Jasper vowing to never go back, we hit a few buckets betting on whose ball could go the furthest and creating a competition out of every swing.

**BPOV**

I walked into Rose's room, and was greeted by a mess of clothing, beauty and hair products, everyone was getting a Rose/Alice makeover including Sheila, Jessica and Angela.

After spending hours laughing about everyone's grumbling we were all dressed to kill.

"The guys are going to go gaga" Alice said admiring her handiwork.

Standing there staring at our group, _**(dresses all in profile)**_ Rose was dressed in a killer red V-neck wrap dress, that came to the knees at different angles. Alice was in a hot pink dress that was very low cut, and totally Alice. Jessica looked stunning Blue spaghetti strap dress, that went to the floor but cinched up over her left knee, Mike was going to go absolutely wild. Angela was such a classic beauty and Alice had totally played it up in a salmon sequined cocktail dress. Esme as stunning as ever in a Black strapless multi tiered sequined cocktail dress.

Sheila came out from behind the changing wall and we all wolf whistled at her, my dad was a lucky man, she had on purple chiffon dress with a deep v-neck cocktail length.

I smiled at our group, turning to look at myself, stunned once again by the transformation that Alice and Rose had made on me, my chestnut hair was sleek to the nap of neck then it was a ponytail of curls glossy and full, my make-up was a bit darker then usual but still looked natural. My dress was dark purple with a v-neck it sparkled with every turn and on my pale skin it looked perfect.

Esme took pictures of the group of us, using a tripod for a whole group shot and then we were off.

A limo picked us up and we headed to dinner at an Italian Restaurant where the food was to die for the waiter flirted shamelessly with each of us with his Italian accent. When we headed towards our next destination I groaned at the sight of it.

"Karaoke, you have got to be kidding me" I said staring at Alice and Rose who were trying hard not to laugh.

"It will be so much fun Bella" Alice said as we climbed out.

The club was dark, but not empty the hostess led us over to a big booth where I was delighted to see the guys waiting for us, jaws dropped as we walked over, the guys hit each others shoulders and patted backs at the sight of their lovely dates.

"Ladies, you look stunning" Carlisle said as he kissed Esme's cheeks. We all took seats and listened to the songs.

"Our next singer is getting married in two days, Give it up for Mr. Emmett Cullen" my mouth dropped as the announcer called Emmett up to the stage.

His voice was smooth and deep as he started singing a song that I had heard before but a long time ago.

_It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight_

The spotlight shown on him, our eyes were connected even in the diatance.

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

It was true, we had been led together, after all the pain and sadness he was my sun, my happiness in this world, my hand fell and rested on my belly.

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

The place went wild as he finished, making his way back down to me kissing me, making me blush in the dark lights of the club.

"That was wonderful, you were wonderful" I beamed at him.

Jasper, Edward, Mike and Ben got up and belted out "Baby's got Back, by Sir-Mix-A-Lot" after loosing a bet to Rose; we laughed and danced as they sang.

The guys in turn signed us up to sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, by Cyndi Lauper" and we rocked it out, I had never had so much fun or felt so free.

Carlisle sang "Billy Joel's Piano Man" and his voice was just as smooth as Emmett's, I watched Esme as she watched him with so much pride and love, and hoped to that relationship with Emmett in years to come.

We closed down the club, I was asleep before we made it half way home, Emmett carried me to bed, taking the pins out of my hair and helping me into pajama's. As we snuggled into each other he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Ms. Swan, one more day and you will be Mrs. Cullen"

* * *

AN: A little Fluffy I know, but full of love and fun.

**The song that Emmett sang is Country it is called Keeper of the Stars, by Tracy Byrd, if you haven't heard it, listen to it, it is such a beautiful love song.**

**The next chapter will be the WEDDING!!!**

**I love you Guys...Please Review!!!**


	22. Chapter 21 The Wedding

**SOUNDTRACK OF THE WEDDING – Bryan Adams Here I am, listen to it while you read or before it is the perfect song for this event.**

**This will be a short Chapter I am just focusing on the wedding!!!**

**The cake and flowers are now posted on my profile.**

**

* * *

**

THE WEDDING

Breathe in,

Breathe Out.

In

Out

I kept telling myself as I stood in the foyer eyes closed, heart racing.

"It's time" Alice said smiling at me, I could here the music playing now, After Rose walks then I will go when the tempo changes count to five and then it's your turn.

Rose and Alice looked gorgeous, the flowers were beautiful, and my flowers were beautiful, different shades of blue flowers mixed in with white accents.

Rose walked, and I heard Alice counting silently, before she started her perfect march down the isle.

"Ready sweetheart" Dad said smiling at me.

"Yes" I squeaked and then I must have forgotten my mantra because my dad took my arm and said.

"Breathe Bells" and smiled as the color went back into my face.

As the tempo changed, it was our turn; I took a deep calming breath and started walking. As we walked through the door I took a second to look the living room had been transformed into a winter fantasy of blue, silver and white with flowers everywhere.

Then I looked forward and saw him, standing their in a grey tux his dark curls, and his eyes shining he smiled at me and my heart melted, I didn't think that I could ever love him more then I already did, until that smile.

We walked up and the next thing I remembered Charlie was kissing my cheek and placing my hand into Emmett's warm strong hands, here this close to him I was sure he could feel my heart beating.

We said our vows, never looking away from each other, tears in both of our eyes, smiles on our faces.

The minister pronounced us husband and wife, and told Emmett he could kiss the bride it was the moment I had been waiting for all day.

He leaned in placing one hand gently on my stomach and the other on my face he kissed me, the biggest, sweetest, the most awesome kiss that we had ever had. He pulled away and smiled at me.

Everyone clapped, but I barely heard them, a meteor could have crashed on us and I would never have noticed.

Finally a throat cleared and I was forced to break my husband's gaze, and we turned to greet our family and friends.

We moved into the dining room, and I actually had to stop and make sure I was in the right place, hydrangeas, freesia, roses and other flowers I couldn't name were everywhere, with crystals and magic.

We sat down to a sumptuous feast over to fancy for the sixteen of us, but every bite was delicious, as we were eating toasts were given.

Edward tapped his glass and stood up, smiling at us.

"Have you ever noticed two people and just by looking at them you new that they were in love? Because five months ago I saw my brother as he met a beautiful young lady in a diner parking lot and knew that at that first glass between them that one day we would be right here celebrating their wedding. Emmett, Bella you have a classic love the kind that people write about in books, I love you both and cannot wait until two become three"

I had to wipe the tears away as he sat down.

I heard music start out on the terrace and Emmett stood up, "May have this dance Mrs. Cullen" I took his hand and we headed towards the music.

I expected cold since it was December in Aspen, but there heat lamps everywhere and it was warm.

He spun me around and we danced as I listened to the lyrics of the perfect song

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true_

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

_It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
_

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
_

_Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
Here I am - this is me_

It was the truth every word of it, nothing could have been more perfect.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Emmett"

I danced with a teary eyes Charlie. "I'm very happy for you Bella, I know that things have been rough for you lately, but finding someone who will stand beside the way that he has, that's special Bells"

"I know daddy, me and my baby are lucky to have him" and I looked over as Emmett was dancing with Esme, who was dabbing at her eyes with a hanky.

"Speaking of lucky Dad, Sheila is great you know" my dad blushed bright red "So that's where I get it from" I said smacking his shoulder, and he laughed.

"I know she is a special lady, one day maybe you'll be dancing at my wedding" he smiled.

"I would love to Daddy" the song ended and Alice announced that it was time to cut the cake, we made our way back into the dining room, the dinner had been cleared away and a beautiful white tiered cake decorated with white sugar flowers sat on the end of the table.

"Emmett don't you dare squish that cake in her face" Rose warned and Alice backed her up.

The photographer snapped millions of pictures of everything we did, it would be lovely to sit down and look at them because the day and evening flew by so quickly.

Even though it was small wedding we had so much fun, dancing and laughing.

I threw a bouquet and Rosalie who towered over everyone except Angela caught it, at which Edward turned a lovely shade of red and we all laughed.

Emmett, danced across the room to Tone Loc's Wild Thing and stealthy removed my garter and tossed it to a much surprised Jasper who announced that he was not placing in on his sister's leg, but would dance with the bride in place.

So I danced with Jasper as Emmett spun Rose around the floor. This was the first time since I had come back that Jasper and I were alone enough to speak.

"I just want to say Thank you for being my friend, Jasper and I know that you helping me put you in a bad spot with the family" I told him.

"Bella, I will always be there for you any time, any place" he hugged me tight and I knew that Jasper and I were going to be great friends in life.

I could believe the beauty and love that was in this place right now, my mom and Phil had to be smiling down at us all right now.

**

* * *

**

AN: The Wedding, the next chapter will probably be the epilogue, I don't really know where else to take it after this. If you have some idea's shoot them over I will read them.


	23. Chapter 22

**ok so I'm going to keep it going for a bit, the chapters will be smaller then usual but not to small, hope you like them, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

As I sat on the balcony of our hotel room over looking the Eiffel Tower it was a little after sunrise, I couldn't help but smile and think about all the events that led to this and now here Emmett and I are on our honeymoon, or at least the beginning of it, we are going to so many different places over the next month it was supposed to be a few months long but since I was now with child we shortened it a bit.

We had to delay our departure a bit since we needed to make sure that everything is ok with the baby, Carlisle was able to run all the preliminary tests and then we should see our main Dr when we got back and settled in North Carolina but for now we knew that everything was good and I was due in August.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and I turned and smiled up at my handsome husband, I held his gaze until we were interrupted by a knock on the door, Emmett ran to open it and in walked room service with a big cart of breakfast, I think I was literally drooling as he sat in all out on the table.

We sat looking over Paris eating fresh Croissants, fruit, crepes, bacon, eggs, coffee and juice. After breakfast we spent our day and every day after that sightseeing all the different places, buying souvenirs and making memories, and our nights we spent loving each other.

We were exhausted when we arrived in North Carolina to look for a house, but ended up spending most of the time in our hotel room sleeping off the last month.

"Come on Belle," I felt gentle nudging of my shoulder and opened my eyes wide enough to see Emmett holding a cup of coffee; I sat up and took it. "We need to get going; we are meeting the realtor in an hour Babe"

After a quick shower, and throwing on some comfy but yet nice clothes we headed out to meet with Steve our realtor, We ran through McDonald's on the way because I was in the mood for and Egg McMuffin.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Newlyweds" Steve smiled at us, I had been talking with him a lot about what we were looking for and not looking for.

"We have a busy, busy day ahead of us so let's get going, now I know you said you weren't really interested in Townhouses of Condos, but there are some pretty nice ones out there if you change your mind, but for now let's go look at some stunning homes" he said as we drove off.

Emmett and I had talked in depth that we wanted a house, somewhere big enough to raise our child and be comfortable in for the next 4 years or so, and since money wasn't a question we just wanted to find the house that we would call home.

We had seen 6 houses, and while they were all big and beautiful they just didn't feel like home. "Ok I have a little jewel over here to show you" Steve said as we headed down another drive.

"It's beautiful" I said as we pulled up to it. Walking in I turned to Emmett and smiled, he returned the same smile and I knew that this one was it. We did the walk through and it just got better, it had 4 bedrooms and 3 ½ baths and it felt like home, I could already see our little one running around and playing in the backyard, maybe we would put a pool in.

Steve let Emmett and I walk through it alone, "I love it Belle" Emmett said and I nodded in agreement. "I want this one do you?"

"I would move in tomorrow" I said running my hand down the sleek black granite countertop.

"Well then let's go make a deal" he said and we headed towards Steve. "We want this one, how soon can we get moving, and I don't want to lose this one" Emmett said and Steve pulled out the paperwork and we sat down and started filling it out.

After we left Steve he was going to talk to the owners of the house and see what we could do to get the ball rolling, Emmett and I went to dinner and talked more about the house.

"The rug that we bought in Paris will look nice in the dining room, and we will have to bring Esme down to help buy furniture and get everything ready once we get the green light, and I think that I want Alice and Rose to do the nursery, and of course you can do the gym down in the rec room, and the garage is totally yours to Emmett-ize" I stopped my rambling as he was just looking at me.

"What" I asked

"Nothing I was just thinking about how much life has changed in the past few months and how much it will change again soon" he said.

"Are you happy" I felt my eyes starting to tear, stinking hormones.

"Unbelievably, but I do have one question" he asked.

"Shoot"

"While we wait on the house, if everything is a go can we got up to the Hampton's house and spend some time there."

"Of course, I can call tonight as soon as we hear from Steve. I love it there and can't wait until we are all there together again this summer"

We finished dinner and then took a nice walk back enjoying the warm air. We had a Dr. Appointment in the morning with the Dr. that would be delivering the baby.

"Bella Cullen" the nurse said into the waiting room, I stilled smiled at the sound of my new name, we got up and headed back with her, after she weight me and took my blood pressure, I got to put on the fun gown and sat as we waited for Dr. Anderson to come in.

When he arrived he was very friendly and he and Emmett talked football for few minutes, and then we went on to start my exam.

"Bella, I see that your due date right now is August 17th, that makes you about 13 weeks along, so we are going to bring the ultrasound in here and let you see your baby.

Emmett leaned over to see the little screen better, and the tech started pointing out arms, and legs, and then she turned on the sound and the room filled with the fast whooshing of our babies heart beat, she looked at the screen and moved the wand around and was looking.

"Is everything ok" I asked wiping my eyes on the tissue I was holding, the Dr walked over and took a look.

"Well Bella, I would say everything is extra ok seeing as you have two babies in there" he smiled.

"Twins" Emmett and I both said together. The Dr nodded and the tech printed out pictures for us to take home with us.

We were both smiling as we left, "Twins" Emmett said and smiled at me, "Good thing we are getting a big house" and I laughed.

Twins, one baby scared me, but two that was terrifying. I couldn't wait to tell our families though they would be ecstatic.

"We need to tell everyone, how should we do it" I said.

"Well, I say we call Steve check on the house and then we fly to forks, tell everyone and spend some time there, we need to get stuff packed up anyways, and then we will head to the Hampton's afterwards"

"You are truly amazing Emmett Cullen" I smiled and hugged him tightly.

After a quick call to Steve who was just getting ready to call us, we found out that the house was ours and we could move in at the end of month, we would be in our new home by March. I called and booked us a flight and we headed to pack our bags and check out of the hotel.

**EPOV**

Bella slept most of the flight, the first class seats were just too comfy she said before she drifted off, I smiled as I watched her sleeping, one hand in mine and the other resting on her belly which had grown quite a bit in the past week or so.

Twins

Esme was going to be overly happy when she found out that there would be two babies to spoil and love now, and the shopping would begin.

The announcement that we were preparing to land came on and I woke Bella up.

"Wow that was fast" she stretched and smiled as I grabbed our bags and we got off the plane.

"I really do love forks" Bella said as we watched the familiar scenery go by.

"I called Charlie and he is going to meet us over my house, but no one else knows we are coming" I said smiling at the thought of how happy my family was going to be at our news.

We drove up the long driveway and I smiled as my house came into view, we parked and I opened Bella's door and we made our way to the door.

"Hello" I said into the empty room, which didn't stay empty for long. "Oh" Esme shrieked running in the room dish towel in her hands, hugging us both, the rest of the family came filing in the room from different places.

"Son this is such a nice surprise" Carlisle said hugging me and Bella.

"Well we have some news for everyone" Bella told them. "Well we know you aren't going to tell us you're pregnant" Rose joked.

"Well" Alice said, perched on the arm of the sofa next to Jasper.

"We are waiting on Charlie and then you all will know" I said, as we filled them in on the Honeymoon, and Bella talked about all the places she loved, we heard a knock and Bella ran to open the door grabbing Charlie into a big hug.

"Easy Bells, you could hurt someone like that, wow did you get bigger" Charlie said and my wife laughed at him.

"So what's the big news you called us here for" he asked still holding on to Bella.

"We bought a house" I told them and showed everyone the pictures _**(pictures on profile)**_ and everyone of course made over the house and what could be done with it.

"Esme, will you come down and help me buy furniture and everything else that we will need" Bella asked an already emotional Esme, what would our other news do to her.

"Of course Dears, when do you move in?"

"End of the month, so I guess we better get started" Bella said as she talked about what she thought about each room, and when she got to the room we had chosen for the nursery she paused.

"Alice, Rose we would like you two to do the nursery for us" I couldn't hear the rest because the girls broke into their usual screams of delight.

"Are you going to find out what the sex is, do you have a theme in mind" they asked.

"Whatever you two decided, we will love and so will the babies" Bella said and the talk stopped dead at the word babies.

"Did you just say Babies" Esme asked and everyone was looking at us waiting.

I looked around the room, Bella was looking at her fingernails, and we were making them wait.

"Emmett, Bella stop torturing us and tell us" Charlie said loudly.

"Twins" we said together, and the room went wild again.

When the talk finally made in back to a level that didn't make your ears ring, we filled them in on everything we knew.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the delay but the next chapter will be out tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Our visit to Forks was a whirlwind, both of us taking time to pack up that things that we wanted to take back with us to the house as well as my Jeep, Emmett's was going to be shipped.

We said a tearful goodbye to our families; Esme would be flying down in a week to help us with the house and getting everything ready. Rose and Alice would be coming over their Spring Breaks to start the nursery, they had insisted on it actually and I knew better then to fight with them.

"Ready Belle" Emmett said as we all hugged one last time, I waved goodbye as we headed out, we would be taking the same route that I had drove when I was moving to Forks.

"Babe this music has got to go, I love old school as much as the next but its been 4 hours" I looked at Emmett his taste in music was unique he listened to practically everything but today's choice was just unbearable.

"But" he started and then must have decided to not fight with the pregnant wife, because he closed his mouth and handed me the IPod, scrolling through finding my playlist I turned on some classical music and started to relax a bit.

"Bella I love you but I can't stay awake listening to this" he said apprehensively.

"I promise just a few of my favorites, the babies are moving and I am feeling a bit antsy"

"Are you ok, maybe we should stop now and let you stretch your legs" he said his face filled with worry.

"Yeah, maybe the next town we can stop and take a break" this was going to be a long trip if we continued this way.

The rest of the trip was pretty much the same, we comprised on music, we stopped here and there to sightsee and we slept in a different hotel every night, I was so excited when we pulled into our new hometown and flopped on the beyond comfortable beds that Hilton had.

When we were both tucked into bed, Emmett's arms wrapped around me, both hands resting on my bigger baby bump, I was content with life.

"Boys, Girls or one of each" I asked him.

"Healthy" he said, I rolled over and looked at him.

"No tell me, what do your hoping we will have"

"Well one of each would be cool, but honestly I will be happy no matter what" he said.

"Names, they will need names" I had a million things going through my mind.

"Belle, calm down we have plenty of time to work everything out, lets just get into our house and enjoy everything maybe even take another vacation before the babies come" he said sweetly and I did what he said and fell asleep.

**EMPOV**

Life was a tornado of events, Esme had arrived and she and Bella were in a flurry of house stuff, shopping everyday things were getting delivered daily and being set up. I had started training with the team.

I had come to the house after training with the Blue Devils, and was amazed at the progress.

"You two are putting Rose and Alice to shame" I said kissing them both as I looked at the kitchen it was full of beautiful stainless Bosch appliances indulging Bella's flare for cooking, the patio set we had ordered for the screened off porch was set up and the grill was going I could smell the steaks cooking.

"Emmett, there is a surprise for you out in the garage" Bella said and followed me as I ran out to see what it was.

Like at kid at Christmas I stopped and almost jumped up and down, in front of me stood my favorite gym equipment.

"No way" her smile and nod was all I needed. I tore into the boxes of stuff after running over and hugging her.

"You like it" she smiled. "Uh Huh" was all I could out.

"I saw the magazine and hoped that I guessed right, I wanted to treat you for all your hard work" she beamed at me.

We had a wonderful dinner, Bella made Crème Brule as Esme was leaving tomorrow morning, the house was pretty much done we were living here from now on.

That night with mom tucked away down in one of the guest rooms, I had set most of my gym equipment up and was heading to shower when Bella came into the bedroom from her closet, my chin fell to the floor, she had on the Spartan's Jersey and a blue matching thong.

"See something you like" her eyes were shining, and she had never looked hotter the shirt was tighter on her now because of her belly but it was hot.

"Oh yeah" running over and picking her up she wrapped her legs around me waist and her tongue slid into my mouth fighting mine for dominance, she moved down my neck stopped just under my ear and sucking on the spot making me get harder instantly.

"Uh oh, I think little Emmie wants to play" she said as she kissed the other side of my neck and my bare shoulder.

"Little Emmie wants to visit little Bella" I said not caring if I sound stupid or not. I back my way to bed, our kissing and touching not being interrupted as my knees hit the bed I went back slowly positioning her on top me, with one finger I hooked her thong and took it off, she was wet and as ready as I was.

"Tomorrow, when we are alone we are christening every room of this house" she purred and I couldn't wait til tomorrow.

"Bella I need you" she moaned and nodded and I slid into her. Her body was tight and welcomed me fully as I leaned up into her she bucked her body against mine in rhythm with my hips. She pushed me to lay back and I got to see her sexy as hell in my jersey, I reached up and took it off though, her breasts were starting to get bigger and the man I was wanted to play with them.

"My god, can you get anymore beautiful" I said as she bounced up and down on my cock her breasts bouncing as I reach up and touched them both, her moan spurred me on further and I twisted and rubbed both nipples.

We were both ready, I reached down and pressed my thumb on her swollen clit and she came in a fury and I was right there with her.

"I have our tub ready and waiting" she said and I carried her in, the bathroom which was aglow with candle light and we both climbed in the large Jacuzzi tub the warm water relaxing us both.

BPOV

March was over before we knew it and I was once again at the airport anxiously awaiting my sisters who were coming down for a long weekend, Jasper and Edward weren't making this trip but would come down for summer break came.

Emmett had been busy with practice everyday, and this weekend was heading out to a football clinic so it was nice to have some company for a little bit.

"Bella" I heard the screams and saw them both running at me, I opened my arms and hugged them both at the same time for what seemed like forever.

"You're getting big" Alice said her hands flying to my belly, Rose's following.

"Have you found out the sex yet" Rose asked.

"Possibly" I smiled at them, we had in fact last week at my 20 week ultrasound been told the sexes of the babies, I was planning on torturing them with it.

We packed their bags into the Jeep, and climbed in. The sun was shining and it was a very warm day.

"I am so glad my big brother is not here this weekend, so we can have some girl time" Alice said, Rose nodded and I agreed.

We pulled into the garage and I gave them the tour, they loved the house and were so happy to see the room we had chosen for the nursery.

"It's a very nice size, and great lightening any color is going to look good in here" Alice walked around.

"Well how about dinner and movies tonight, I will even let you paint my toe nails and we will shop tomorrow" I said.

"Paint your nails Bella, you must really miss us" Rose said her classic smirk on her face "Or you can't reach your toes anymore"

"Both" I answered and we all laughed.

We cranked on some 80's classics as we cooked and danced around the kitchen, eating out on the patio and enjoying the sunset.

"Where is the pool going, because I am so going to be here this summer getting some sun" Alice said and I pointed to the spot off to the left of the patio that Emmett had picked out.

"Perfect" she said and I could see her planning what bathing suits she was going to buy.

We watched movies in my room, curled up on our big California King bed, we all fell asleep in it. Alice bounced us all awake in the morning.

"Wakie Wakie we've got some shopping to do" she shouted, Rose threw a pillow at her and I followed.

We were dressed and out the door not long after and we went to my favorite bakery for coffee and pastries. I figured I needed all the help I could get today to keep up with these two.

"Ok we need to talk paint, themes, boys, girls, both" Rose said as we headed out again.

I pulled two small packages out of my purse and handed them each one, "You can open them when we pull into Home Depot".

As I parked I heard paper tearing, inside each package was an ultrasound photo that I had placed in a blue frame with a note that said;

"_Meet your Nephews"_

"Boys"

"Oh My God Emmett probably flipped"

"Boys" I said smiling, and rubbing my belly, the boys felt like they were playing some soccer.

"So what colors are you thinking?" Alice asked as we walked towards the paint isle.

We all looked through the paint cards, I wanted Blue and I had some ideas to pitch to the girls.

After and hour we decided on Behr's Tender Twilight above the chair rail and Castle moat on the bottom, both were nice boyish blue shades. From there we headed to pick out furniture.

It was fun and easy shopping with the girls, but as the day ran on I started to feel really bad very tired and achy. So we headed home, with the paint and the girls were dying to get started, they insisted I nap while they worked.

I woke up 3 hours later and was amazed that they were almost done; they had the windows open the breeze taking any of the fumes away.

"It's beautiful" I said looking around.

"Yes, it is the furniture is going to look awesome in here, I can't wait until they bring it tomorrow." Alice said and I was picture the dark cherry cribs and dressers, the twin rocking chairs Esme had bought us matched.

"Have you decided on name" Rose asked.

"Yes we have but they are staying a secret for now" I said to their pleas "Maybe when you come over the summer and we are 100% sure"

I went and ordered dinner, ordering a little bit of everything from all my favorite restaurants while the girls showered. I couldn't believe that in 4 months my baby boys would be here.

"Earth to Bella" Rose waved her hands in front of my face, and laughed as I snapped to reality.

"The food here, all 5 delivery guys looked a bit confused as they all arrived at the same time" Alice laughed carrying bags in.

"I couldn't decide what I wanted" I looked into the bags and pulled out, pasta, Chinese, Indian, pizza, burgers and fries. There was chocolate mousse cake and cheese cake too.

We made a huge dent in the food laughing as we ate a bit of everything, I was getting tired again, taking a deep breath I opened my eyes to see that I was being watched.

"Bella you don't look to hot, are you ok" Rose said as Alice cleaned up.

"Can we do movie night again" they both said yes and we grabbed both desserts and headed upstairs, I had just laid down when Emmett called.

"Hey Babe, how are you" he sounded tired.

"Good, enjoying my time with the girls but I miss you" I said my heart hurting just hearing his voice.

"Are you taking it easy you sound exhausted"

"Yeah, it was a long day we are going to watch movies and go to bed" I tried to sound a bit perkier.

"Ok, I'm worried your doing to much, take it easy please I will be home in a day" he said.

"I will and I can't wait, I love you" tears were burning my eyes.

"I love you too, tell the boys for me" he sounded like he was fighting the tears as well.

We hung up and I climbed in between Alice and Rose and balanced the chocolate cake on my belly as we each held forks and watched August Rush.

I spent the next day watching and directing where the furniture should be after it was delivered and assembled. We headed out to a couple cute boutiques to find bedding and to buy some baby necessities. After another night of take out and movies, I cried when I dropped the girls off at the airport, there tears hid by large sunglasses.

Back at home it was too quiet, I couldn't wait for Emmett to get home, looking at the clock he would be home in about an hour. I spent sometime straightening up, and was heading upstairs when then pain hit.

**EMPOV**

I hadn't been away from Bella this long ever and it was starting to get to me, I hated leaving her in her condition, if I hadn't known Rose and Alice we coming I would have worried all weekend. But I was on my home now, stopping to grab her favorites for dinner and some flowers.

The house was quiet, and I figured she was napping.

"Belle" I called through the rooms looking for her. Starting to head upstairs I froze.

I saw her lying in a hump on the floor, I ran to her.

"Baby, whats wrong are you ok, the babies"

"I just don't feel right Em," she croaked out and collapsed again.

**

* * *

**

AN: I know a cliffhanger, sorry but it's getting late and I am tired, another update tomorrow.

**Review please**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't write back, I try to answer all of them, but I had a horrible migraine, and wanted to get typing again.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, love them!!**

**Life will hit them again in this chapter, and don't worry the babies will be fine I don't like that kind of plot, but Bella's pregnancy won't be with events.**

**Drama.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

**EMPOV**

I paced around the waiting room, waiting to hear from Dr. Anderson. I had called an Ambulance and the Dr. was examining her now.

"Emmett" she said walking out to me motioning for me to sit.

"Is she ok, are the babies ok" I begged for information.

"All three are fine for now, Bella is suffering from Preeclampsia"

"What is that" I didn't like it whatever it is.

"Preeclampsia is high blood pressure, common with teen mothers, and especially with twins her case is a little more severe, she can suffer a range of symptoms from; blurred vision, inability to tolerate bright light, fatigue, nausea/vomiting, pain in the upper right abdomen, and shortness of breath." I listened trying to think if Bella had said any of these were bothering her.

"What happens now" I needed to know.

"Well she is going on complete bed rest until further notice, I will also see her once a week and then she might be able to get up and around a little bit, the main concern with this is that it can cause the placenta to not receive enough blood, which is why we need to watch her diet also"

"Can I see her" I asked and she nodded, I ran into Bella's room.

"Hey" she said, hugging me with her arm that didn't have an IV in it "When the twins come, I don't want to see a hospital for a long long time".

"Bella baby I was so scared, had you been feeling bad?" I asked remembering the way she sounded Saturday night.

"No just really tired" she said and we leaned against each other. "She touched her belly and I knew she was uncomfortable"

"Baby boys, you guys need to let mommy rest for a little while, and Daddy will tell you all about football clinic" Bella smiled as I talked to my sons, and she fell asleep as I told them about my weekend.

I was interrupted by my phone vibrating.

"Hey mom and dad" I said.

"We are all on the line son, how is she" carslisle said over the speakerphone.

I told them all about her condition, and my dad reassured me that it was common and treatable with rest like the Dr. said.

"Are you sure we didn't do this too her" I heard Alice sniffle on the line.

"No, its something she's had" I reassured my sister.

"How are you doing man" Jasper said from his end.

"Better now that I know she is ok, but I am worried about her being home alone with me being gone most of the day" I said my head was throbbing.

"Son I think I should come down and stay with her, keep her company I was on bedrest with Alice and I know how boring it can be" my mom said and I was grateful for her help.

"And we can come down on different weekends to visit, she won't be alone" Edward said, and it reminded me once again how much my family loved Bella.

"Is she awake" I was shocked to hear Charlie's voice on the line.

"Charlie I didn't know you were on too I was going to call you"

"Well I was listening and trying to not freak out, how much more can one girl take" he said.

"I know we both feel the same way" I said hating that nothing could be easy for us.

"I am going to arrange some time to come down too, I miss her and this way we can all help out" he offered.

"We would both love to see you" I said. "Well I don't want to wake her, you guys can work out a schedule or whatever between you all, and just let me know when so I can get you" I was so thankful.

"I will be there soon son, give her hugs and kisses from us all and we love you" my mom said.

"Love you all too, see you and talk to you all soon" I said hanging up. I lay down on the small couch and tried to sleep.

The Dr. released home in the morning with all of her instructions and appointment time, my coach had told me not to even think about coming to practice today and only to come tomorrow if Esme was here to be with Bella, his wife had been on bedrest too and he remembered what it was like worrying.

"Em, I can walk ya know" Bella said as I was carrying her bridal style up the steps.

"No way, complete bed rest, the furthest you are to go is the bathroom, and that is it, I am bringing all your favorite movies up here, books and magazines you will have everything you need right here" I told her as I moved everything within her reach.

"What about practice"

"Coach told me to stay home, and Mom is coming tomorrow to stay here" she looked at me, I hadn't mentioned the Bella-sitting schedule we had arranged.

"Oh, that's going to keep her away from your dad and all her activities Em" she was worried about everyone else.

"Belle, she wants to come take care of you and her grandbabies, and the others are going to come down here and there to keep you from getting bored" I kissed her forehead.

"I'm hungry, can we order something" she asked rubbing her belly and I shook my head.

"Why not"

"Because we have to watch your salt intake, we can order out tomorrow for something healthy today thought Chef Emmett will be cooking your meals" she laughed and I headed out.

**BPOV**

Emmett was in protective mode, and I was going to stay put in bed the best that I could. I opened my laptop and answered all of my emails from Angela, Jess, Sheila, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Edward.

They all offered to come and hang out with me, and I accepted their offers I missed them all. After lunch I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of thunder booming.

"Emmett" I called and he came running.

"What's up baby?"

"Can you sit with me, I don't like thunder" he smiled and cuddled up next to me, and we watched "Baby Mamma" until I fell asleep for the night.

Having Esme around was really nice, she was great company we played cards and her meals were delicious, and she also didn't hover over me which was nice. She offered to put our office together and I agreed, I knew that she needed a project.

The weeks drug by though, Emmett was at practice and training for a good bit of the day, Esme was taking me to my Dr's appointment.

"Bella, how are we doing today" Dr. Anderson asked smiling and saying hello to Esme.

"I'm ready to get out of bed for longer then five minutes" I tried not to grumble.

"Well your BP is looking better, you can be on moderate bed rest, no lifting or over exerting anything, just more like couch rest with some walking" she smiled.

"Can I leave the house" I asked almost begged.

"For short periods, not all day" she smiled

Esme and I made a quick shopping trip after the appointment buying some of the cutest baby boy clothes.

Being able to get up and move around was a big help and April turned into May, the pool was being put in so that was exciting to watch.

"Rose and Edward are coming this weekend, are you ready" Emmett asked as we walked around the outside of the house getting some fresh air.

"I am, but I am also glad your mom is going home for a while, she is really missing Carlisle" I would miss her.

"Yea she is but she loves you and wants to be here and I love you too" he smiled.

"Love you too, can we sit though my feet are killing me" he swept me up and carried me to the shade.

Rose and Edward were a welcome site, I could hear Edward complaining about the number of bags Rose had brought with her as they were coming up the walk, Emmett opened the door for them and Rose came running.

"Look at you Momma, you still look great" Rose hugged me and Edward followed, Emmett showed Edward to their room and Rose and I went to the patio.

"The pool looks awesome, how are you, I was so worried when Emmett called us" she said holding my hand.

"I was too, but the three of us are doing well now, how are you and Edward"

"I can't wait for summer, Edwards been really busy with projects for school and Baseball" I watched her worried about my best friends relationship.

"Well there is a wonderful restaurant not far from here, I will make you guys a reservation and you can have a nice romantic night out" I smiled, it felt good to help.

"How is married life?"

"Well it's great, I just wish I got to see him more, he has practice in the morning and weight training in the afternoon, he comes home in the evening but we usually just eat dinner and go to bed" I said, I missed Emmett so much.

"Have you talked to him about it"

"No, this is his dream and I am just whining because I am confined to the house, but we have a whole gym downstairs I was hoping that he could work out at home a little bit" I hated feeling weak.

"Well you need to talk to him, he will understand" she said, and we heard the boys coming around from the side of the house.

We all went to dinner and it was nice to get dressed up and laugh with friends, I hadn't met any down here yet and that was only adding to my loneliness.

Emmett was up again and out the door early for training, and I was eating at the counter when Edward and Rose came down.

"Morning, so Bella what would you like to do today" Edward smiled at me.

"Morning, you're my guests so you can decide" they sat on both sides of me, and I wondered if Rose had told him how I had been feeling.

We went to an outdoor market and talked about college plans and Forks.

"Alice is going crazy waiting to come see you" Rose laughed as we were buying this and that.

"Jasper and you talk a good bit" Edward asked me when Rose was looking at shawls.

"He calls to check on me, is that wrong" I was worried about stepping on toes.

"No Bella chill, we all worry about you, everything has changed for you the most and I know that you are lonely here, I promise I am going to be a better friend to you" he said.

"Edward you're busy with school and you and Rose need some quality time together too"

Rose and Edwards's weekend flew by, and I was counting down until Alice and Jaspers visit in two weeks, I had taken up so many hobbies that I forgot to work on half of them, read all my favorite books again and even made some new favorites, and online shopping was my new best friend.

It was the end of May and I was going into my 7th month, I was buzzing around because Alice and Jasper were coming, but Emmett ruined my good mood when I saw him with his gym bag.

"Your sister will be here in an hour, where are you going" I asked my hands on my hips.

"I'm going to training Bella, same place I go everyday since I came home for lunch today I need to head back, why what's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing I just thought you were actually going to be here today, will you be here tomorrow" I knew the answer.

"Bella I always have practice and training on Saturday's, you know this" he said louder.

"Yes Emmett I know this, I just thought for a change you might actually spend some time with me" I huffed.

"We spend time together"

"Oh yeah, we eat dinner, we watch TV and we got bed, Thanks for fitting me into your schedule" I snapped, tears in my eyes.

"I can't do this now Bella, I am already late" he reached for the door.

"You're leaving?" I couldn't believe he didn't see how much I missed him.

"I have to, I will see you later" he said as he walked out the door.

Alice and Jasper came in not long after, but I wasn't in any mood to hang out so I sent them out to dinner claiming to not feel well.

"Bella, are you awake" I heard Jasper come in so I sat up.

"What's wrong Bella, I know something is bothering you, you can hide it over the phone but you can't hide it now"

I told him all about Emmett never being here, and our argument earlier.

"Bella he's not being fair to you, I am going to talk to him when he comes home" Jasper said looking angry.

"No Jazz, wait he's not home. What time is it" I asked looking at the dark sky outside.

"It's after 9, why"

"He should have been home hours ago" I grabbed my cell phone and there were no missed calls or texts from him. Great now he wasn't coming home at night.

I started crying and Jasper held me while I cried, I just wanted things to be happy like they were supposed to be.

**EMPOV**

The fight with Bella had thrown me off, I know I hadn't been home enough but I had obligations.

I was walking into my house, it was dark and I was being quiet.

"Where the fuck have you been" Jasper was standing with his arms crossed.

"I had things to do" I said mad at his tone, what right did he have to question me.

"Are you drunk" he looked disgusted.

"I might have had one or two, what's it your business"

"Oh no reason asshole, I just spent the evening comforting your wife, because you're an asshole"

"Well isn't that what you do, you run to her rescue"

"What is your problem" Jasper and I had never been the same since Aspen.

"What's yours or should I ask what Bella's problem is" I was being unfair but this is my life.

"Well let's see, I think that we, your family, Rose and I speak to Bella more in a day then you do, she is completely alone down here, and you do nothing about it"

"I can't help it I am busy"

"And neither can she, but you make no time for her, when is the last time you took her anywhere, besides to the Dr."

I had to think back on that, one my silence was answer enough for Jasper.

"That's what I thought, she took you back after the way you treated her and now you are hurting her again" and he walked away.

I showered and crawled into bed, Bella was sound asleep and she didn't cuddle next to me like she usually did, I was ashamed of how I was treating her, I got to leave the house everyday and be a teenager again, not a husband or a soon-to-be-father-of-twins, and I didn't even take into account that she was lonely and miserable. But I enjoyed football and hanging with the team.

We had gone to the pub close to the stadium and I drank a few beers which was something I usually didn't do, but it was nice to relax. Most of the team was there and the cheerleaders, I sat and talked with a few of the guys and a girl that I had met and talked to, she had nothing on Bella, but I had to admit that I liked the attention it made me feel normal, but right now I feeling crappy about it.

"Off to practice" my sister asked me her tone sharper then usual, Bella had sat down next to her and wasn't looking at me, I felt bad.

"We have a scrimmage game today, so I won't be gone all day" I said looking at Bella, she wouldn't even look up at me, she looked up as Jasper sat down next to her and handed her and Alice plates of French toast.

"Well I will see you later" I grabbed my phone and headed out the door, knowing it should have been me fixing her breakfast and spending the day with her, but maybe we could hang out tonight.

**BPOV**

I was awake when he came to bed, and I cried while he was in the shower, he had been at a bar instead of spending time with me. What was happening?

Breakfast was tense, I didn't even know he had a scrimmage game today that was something I thought that I should know, but I didn't and I was feeling worse.

"Bella, it's going to be alright, I don't know what his deal is, but it will be ok" Alice said hugging me tightly.

I heard a phone beep, I looked over it wasn't my phone, then I realized that Emmett must have grabbed my phone by mistake.

I picked it up and looked, it had a new text.

_**To Emmett**_

_**From Shawna**_

_**Hey Handsome, can't get you out of my mind, see you at the game today! XO**_

I looked through the older texts there was another one from her from last night.

"_**I had so much fun tonight, let's do it again some time"**_

So then I scrolled through his sent texts.

_**To Shawna**_

_**From Emmett**_

_**Me too!**_

I closed my eyes; this could not be happening could it?

"Bella, what is it" Jasper said and I handed him the phone.

"Son of a bitch" he cursed handing it to Alice.

"He's dead" she said.

"Come on" I said grabbing my purse.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked running after me.

"We are going to give my husband his phone back" I said through clenched teeth.

My feelings were hurt when we got to the field and the stands we packed, obviously this was something I could have come to.

"Why didn't he want me here" I said as we sat down, I found him immediately and pointed him out in his 25 Jersey.

We watched the game, and I scanned the cheerleaders looking to see who Shawna might be, but I had no clue, there was one girl who was blonde and tall that jumped up and down whenever he made a play.

"I think that's her" I pointed at her, Alice and Jasper both looked.

"Bella, this can't be good for you right now, maybe we should take you back home" Jasper said and he was right my blood pressure was rising.

"It's almost over, I have to know"

They won there scrimmage game and we made our way down to the field with every one else, I saw him talking to some of the other players, and then I saw her, she walked up kissed his cheek and hugged him, a little longer then was necessary, when she pulled back her hands stayed on his arms as they talked.

"Bella, let's go" Alice said and I let her pull me off the field, not paying attention to anything or anyone.

EMPOV

Shawna threw herself on me, kissing my cheek and giving me a big hug. I should have broken away from her, I'm married.

"I thought you'd text me back this morning" she giggled

"I didn't get anything" I said confused.

"Huh, oh well let's go celebrate with the everyone" and she took my hand and started to pull me away, but then I thought I heard someone say Bella, and I turned to see a flash of black and brown and then my eyes found Jasper.

He was boiling with anger, and I was ashamed. Bella had seen it all.

"Here you left this at home asshole" he handed me my phone and I knew she had seen the text, I opened it up and read it cursing. I ran after them uniform and all. I saw them in the parking lot.

"Bella wait" I shouted and she stopped, Alice slapped me across the face and Bella was crying, I was worried about her health.

"Why Emmett, what's wrong with our life that you have to have someone on the side" she asked.

"Bella nothing happened I promise"

"Really so random girls just kiss and hug all over you and have your cell phone number and" she stopped she was sobbing too hard.

"Bella, I'm sorry I swear she's nothing, I love you" I begged.

I watched her color change and I knew that something was wrong.

"I need to see my Dr." she said and like that she was in the Jeep and gone.

I wasn't far behind, I didn't know how I was going to fix this. I ran into the maternity ward uniform and all and saw Jasper he was on the phone, as I reached him he handed it to me.

"Son, what's going on" my dad asked.

"I don't know dad, I just got here" and I handed the phone back to Jasper and went into the room, Alice was holding Bella's hand.

"Dr." I asked and she looked up at me and so did Bella.

"Your wife's having contractions, her blood pressure is too high, we are giving her medicine to stop labor" she said and went back to Bella. Alice stood up and took me outside.

"What you did is so beyond wrong Emmett, whether nothing happened or not, you choose to spend last night with a woman who wasn't your wife, and you let her hug and kiss you, you did this to Bella I hope you know." She said and I hung my head.

"She's right" Jasper started. "You leave her home alone all the time, she can't go out and make friends, you haven't made anytime for her lately and she already hurting from that and then you add this to it, you stressed her out, you better hope that her and the babies are both ok, or you will deal with me" he said.

"And me" Alice said and went back into Bella's room. The Dr. came out and motioned for us to come in, I went in with Jasper.

"The contractions are slowing but I am keeping her here for a while, her blood pressure is too high she's 29 weeks along but I am monitoring her from Eclampsia which is something e don't want to happen"

"How long will she need to be here" I asked, Bella wouldn't look at me.

"Just depends, if I don't see signs of eclampsia then maybe a week, but if I do then she will stay till she delivers at 36 weeks" she said and headed out of the room telling Bella she would be back.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way and we are staying for a few days longer" Jasper said.

"No you guys graduate this week, you can't miss that" Bella said.

"Bella, you are what's important right now, we are going to your house make a list of the things you want and we will pick them up" Alice told her.

"You can go with them" she spoke to me, her voice showing no feelings but exhaustion.

"I want to stay" I said.

"I would rather you didn't Emmett" she said and Alice and Jasper left the room.

"Bella please nothing happened"

"Emmett, I agree with everything that was said in the hallway, you knew I wanted you with me last night and instead of coming home you went out with a girl, and got drunk, then you give her your number and I have to see her all over you" she cried.

"Bella please calm down for the babies" I begged and she did.

"Emmett, I know we are young and you are getting a taste of what college should have been like for you, not married and not a father to be, part of me wishes we had never gotten married" she said and I knew that I had hurt her again.

"I don't, I love you and I will make this up to you, I swear" she turned her head from me and I went home to change.

**

* * *

**

AN: Drama…reality it hitting them again.

**Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Drama ahead, they have some stuff to work out and it might not be pretty, but have faith in our couple, remember they are 18, nothing has went like that had hoped or expected it to happen. Life keeps throwing them curveballs, and they are going to have to work together to figure everything out.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews, I love them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

I awoke to see Jasper sitting in the chair next to my bed, a book on his favorite subject The Civil War was lying on his chest. He was sleeping so I must have been out for a while. I could not get comfortable in this bed which sucked because I knew I wasn't going home anytime soon, but for my babies I would get comfortable.

Emmett

He had left with Alice a while ago, I figured they would be back by now but it was giving me time to think. I wanted to believe him when he said that nothing happened, and part of me did believe him.

"Hey, how long have you been awake, and why didn't you wake me" Jasper said stretching.

"Not long and you looked to peaceful, plus I was thinking about everything." I answered, he nodded his head.

"Alice and Emmett were going to pick up Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Edward from the airport and then they will be coming here, Ali said she is brining you everything you couldn't possibly want or need" he said chucking at the last part.

"Great" I was afraid of how much she was brining, but hopefully she brought my favorite pillows because I needed them.

"Is my dad coming?" I missed him so much.

"Yes, but not for a few days, he had to make some arrangements at the station. Do you want to talk before they get here" he asked scooting closer to the bed.

I nodded at the news about Charlie holding back those tears for now because I really wanted to see my Dad. "I don't even know where to start".

"Where ever you want Bella, I will listen"

"Part of me is sad, part of me is angry, part of me is scared. What's going to happen now, I want to think that he wouldn't ever cheat on me, but what would have happened if we hadn't been there"

"I guess that you have to trust him that nothing more would have happened then what we saw if you want to move on from this"

"Easier said then done, I feel so alone here. I want the college experiences too and while I love my babies I am sad that my last few months have been spent cooped up in the house, and he doesn't understand that feeling; on top of everything else"

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Just the other night, I didn't want to ruin any of this for him or make it seem like I was being clingy. I can't spend anymore time alone though Jasper"

"Do you want to be with him still, I think that is a question you have to answer, can you move past this" Jasper always knew what I was thinking.

"I don't know, honestly I want too but" I was interrupted by my family all coming through the door. I put on the best smile that I could as they all talked at once, which was quite normal.

Laying there in a room full of people, I felt absolutely alone. They were all asking me how I was, if they Dr. had come back in yet, and making other some talk, but as much as I answered them and knew that they cared and loved me, I just felt like they were pitying me.

"Bella" I heard and a hand waved in front of my face. I had zoned out.

"I'm sorry what did you say" I didn't even know who said whatever, my eyes had caught Emmett standing off over by the door, looking at me his eyes not leaving my face, his face was sad, and I had the urge to hug him and hold him tight, until I remembered why he was sad.

"Are you feeling alright Bella" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired"

"Why don't we go and let you rest" Esme said looking around the room. "Do you want someone to stay here with you?"

"If it's ok, tonight I think I am just going to sleep tonight" I didn't want to hurt them but I just wanted to be alone.

"Well I packed your favorite PJ's and they said you could wear them, we can help you change" Alice said, I nodded and Carlisle pulled the curtain while Esme and Alice helped me get changed, and Rose put my favorite pillows and blanket on my bed.

"Thanks" I said hugging them all.

"I love you sweetheart, just remember that and I am here if you need me" she said hugging me tighter and tucking me into bed.

Everyone said their goodbyes, promising to bring me breakfast in the morning. I watched them all leave, but Emmett hung back. My heartbeat picked up a little bit, which of course the monitor hooked to me showed.

"Can we talk" he asked quietly. "I drove myself" he finished.

I nodded he sat down.

"Bella, nothing happened with her, please please believe me, I love you so much, but I just can't seem to get anything right. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to lose you, whatever you need me to do to fix this, to fix us, I will do. You and the boys are my life, and I was weak and selfish, and I know that is not an excuse but just take your time and remember that I love you" he said.

"I know, me too, we will work this out some how" I yawned, trying to fight it.

"Can I stay here with you tonight" his eyes begged me. I shut mine, of course I wanted him to stay I loved him so much but then I didn't want him to stay.

"Not tonight, I'm not trying to be mean Emmett but I am really tired; but you can come back first thing in the morning if you want"

"I have practice" my eyes must have shown all my emotion because regret flashed across his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I won't go to practice" he said and he leaned in to kiss me, stopped halfway and then kissed my forehead.

"You can't miss practice, just come afterwards" he nodded and left.

I rolled over as much as I could, flipped on the TV, I was getting ready to watch a re-run of CSI when my door opened again. I thought it was the nurse, but I was severely wrong.

"Emmett's not here" I told the last person I had ever wanted to see again.

"I heard that you had to come here, and I wanted to come and talk to you" Shawna said.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I need to talk to you"

I took a deep breath; releasing it slowly, my heartbeat was picking up again.

"So talk"

"I'm sorry" she started, stopped and then looked at me.

"Sorry for what exactly" I was snippy.

"I like Emmett, he's everything a girl would ever want in a guy, smart, funny, I don't even know him that well but I know that he is a special guy"

Oh my god this woman was unbelievable, I just glared at her.

"I know all of this that is why I married him. You did know he is married don't you"

"Yes, he talks about you and the babies all the time."

"What exactly is going on between you and my husband, if I may ask?"

"Nothing, we've talked a few times at the gym, and then last night when we were all at the pub"

"When did you get his phone number?" I wanted all the answers to my questions.

"Last night"

"Why are you here again, because Emmett with back home with our family and you can probably understand why I wouldn't want to talk to you" my patience was draining.

"I like Emmett, but he loves you. He always talks about you, but last night he was down, saying that he was being unfair to you, leaving you home alone to come and play football, and honestly I saw it was my opportunity to make my move. So I bought him beer and listened as he went on and on about you."

"But nothing happened last night, your plan didn't work" I was hoping that I wasn't going to hear something I didn't want to.

"Nope, he kept going on and on about you, no matter how hard I tried, I hate to admit it but he is very devoted to you" she actually had the nerve to sound upset about that.

"Well we are married"

"Yes, but he is male and 18. That's not normal"

"Someone trying to faithful to their wife is normal no matter what age they are, you are a sick person, you know that right" I said, this girl was disgusting.

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

"You know what, you remind me of someone a girl from our hometown, she threw herself at Emmett everyday, all day and he was disgusted by her. You're her just a few thousand miles away, and its still the same he turned her down every chance he got, and he turned you down too, get the picture ok. Emmett doesn't want you"

"Then why did you get so upset at the game" she smirked, and I wished I had a bedpan to throw at her.

"Well it's hard to watch some two-bit floozy throw herself all over the man you love, you're here because he didn't return any of your advances and you wanted to inflict as much damage as you could by coming here and telling me all of this, its too bad for you that Emmett is to good of a guy to ever actually cheat on me"

I still didn't excuse Emmett for his actions, but her plan had backfired.

"I am really glad that you and your babies are ok, I mean that. I was selfish and I thought that I could get him to be with me if I played on his weaknesses" she said and I believed her for the most part, I am to damn forgiving.

"Why are you telling me this, did someone ask you too"

"No, I wanted to come and talk to you at first I wanted to cause you more pain and I don't even know why, but now I want you know that he really loves you and that I am sorry" and with that she turned and ran out the door.

"God can my life get any more dramatic" I said out loud.

**EMPOV**

Picking my family up from the airport, seeing them all look at me with disappointment in their eyes again, wasn't half as bad as the look Bella had in her eyes.

"Son, we need to talk" Carlisle said pulling me to the side at home. I just nodded and followed him.

"Care to tell me what is going on here" he asked his voice in that determined calmness he had when he was stressed.

"Everything is just all out of whack dad, I love Bella and my babies, but I keep messing everything up" I said my eyes burning.

"Why" such a simple yet demanding word.

"When I am at practice I am 18, soon to be starting college and playing ball for one of the best football teams in the country. But then I start to think about Bella, being home alone and then I leave to come home and the happy feelings leave and I am left with the guilt of knowing that she is here all alone, she hasn't got to make any friends because she can't leave the house to make any, and she's not happy here, and I dread coming home and facing her knowing that she is here for me"

"I hate to say this Emmett, but you are being very selfish, while you understand why she's sad, you can't think of any way to fix it, nor does it seem like you want to"

"I love her"

"Do you, because this is the second time in months that you have hurt her son. How much more are you going to put her through? I want you to tell me about this girl and I want the whole truth."

"She's a cheerleader, I met her in the gym while we were training, we've talked and she seemed nice, then last night we all went down to the pub and Bella and I had fought about me always being gone. She bought me a few beers and we talked, that's all. But I gave her my number and we sent a few texts back and forth. This morning I grabbed Bella's phone by mistake and she read the messages and came to my game, which I hadn't invited her to, we won and she saw Shawn giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me and I didn't stop her, I told her that I was married and that I love Bella but I didn't stay away from her, she made me feel semi-normal, and for a while it felt good, but then I saw Bella and the hurt in her eyes, and when she was laying in that bed, and the Dr. said that she has to stay, I knew that all of this was my fault, and I just want to make it up to her, but what if she doesn't let me"

I stopped; tears were running down my cheek, my dad reached out to comfort me but stopped.

"Son, I want to tell you that everything will be ok and that she will forgive you. But I can't say that will happen, but I think that it's best if you give her the space that she requests."

I nodded, "But what is she leaves me"

"Then it's something you are going to have to deal with, your pregnant wife needed you, your support and your love, and once again you turned your back on her, she forgave you once and came running back, that might not happen this time, and I will support her no matter what decision she makes."

"You think she should leave me" I couldn't believe my father was saying this.

"Your mother and I discussed taking Bella back with us to Forks; someone could be with her everyday and give her the support that she needs"

I didn't know what to say to that.

"We need to go see Bella now" he said.

"I think I will drive separate" I said and I got in Jeep and left before them. I had 15 missed calls, all from Shawna,

I hit the send button.

"Emmett" she said happily.

"What do you want?"

"You"

"Ain't going to happen, your little scene today put my wife in the hospital. I told you last night I was married"

"Yes, but you let the scene happen today too, so you must not of been to opposed to it" she said.

"It was a mistake, please don't call me, or speak to me ever again" and I hung up.

"I am so stupid" I screamed punching the steering wheel.

I stood outside and listened as Bella talked to Jasper, fucking Jasper why did he always get to be the hero.

"Do you want to be with him still, I think that is a question you have to answer, can you move past this" Jasper asked her as my family approached, I wanted to hear her answer.

"I don't know, honestly I want too but" she stopped talking as my family walked in. I hung back standing the doorway. They all fussed over her, but she wasn't paying attention to them, she looked sad and alone and it was entirely my fault.

She asked them leave as nicely as she could, they did. I begged her to let me stay but she wouldn't let me. I left after driving around for hours; I tiptoed into my house thinking everyone would be asleep.

"Everything ok" Esme said handing me a hot cup of tea and patting the chair next to her.

"Dad says you want to take Bella home with you, do you want her to leave me" I looked her dead on.

"If she would agree to go with us, it wouldn't be to hurt you son, but to help her. Her life has changed so much, and yours hasn't changed at all"

"I'm married, in a few months I am going to be a father of twins, not to sound like and asshole but my life has changed too" I said trying to stay calm, but it was hard.

Esme set her cup down, and looked at me. "No Emmett your life has not changed, yes you are going to be a father and that is a change, and yes you are married. But in September you get to start College, and every weekend you will get to live your dream, while Bella stays home and raises your children" her voice was harder then I had ever heard it before.

"So what do I do, quit football and stay home and help her"

"No, because then no matter how hard you would try not to, you would hold it against her, a part of you would always think of what might have been and you will resent her"

"Then what do I do, I don't want to lose her" I wish someone would just tell me what to do.

"I think you have to do what Bella wants to do, if she decides to come home with us, then you need to let her and hope that when the babies are born, she will come back" she said.

I turned my empty cup around in my hands, she kissed me on the head and left me to think, it was 3 in the morning, practice starts at 6 today and would finish early we were going to go over yesterdays game.

Do I give up my dream for my family, while part of me screamed yes; the other part agreed with Esme, no matter how hard I would try not to, I would regret not playing.

I looked up to see my brother and sister walk into the room; they sat down on both sides of me.

"When Bella and I met, I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life loving her, marrying her one day and having a family, but now that I have it, I want more and I know that's wrong of me, but I do" I said.

"Emmett, you both have been through so much since you met, maybe it was all to fast and you both need to step back and just look at everything" Edward said to me.

"How do I let her go, I love her"

"Do you Emmett, do you really?" Alice asked and I shot her a look full of fury.

"Yes I do" I yelled.

"Then why Emmet when things get tough, do you leave her" she said back.

"I am here, I didn't go anywhere"

"Yes you did, when Rose and I were here she was so sad, anyone who knew her the slightest could tell that she was sad. But you just kept leaving her everyday." Edward snapped.

"I had practice and training"

"You have everything downstairs plus some that you could have trained with everyday, was it mandatory that you trained at the field house" he asked.

"No but"

"But what, you could have come home, spent a few hours with her and then went down stairs and worked out, but instead you chose to leave the house every morning at what 7 or so and then between practice and training you would come home around 5, she had dinner waiting for you, you ate, showered and then went to bed, at least that is what happened when we were here." He said.

I just sat there.

"Do you want to be married Emmett, you can raise your children together without actually being together" Alice asked.

"I have always pictured Bella and I getting married, we were going to be married after graduation, but everything was less complicated before she got pregnant, now everything is so hard and I wonder if I can do it"

I was a horrible person thinking these thoughts, saying them was harder. I love Bella and my boys but I'm not ready for all of this, I want to be, I've tried to be but it keeps falling apart.

I looked at my brother and sister, they accepted me into their family when my parents dies, they loved me and became my best friends, and now I was hurting them and my parents, and Bella.

"Do you think I am selfish because I want to play football?"

"I think that if you give it up it will hurt your relationship more then it will help"

"Then what should I do"

They both hesitated. "I want you to be honest with me" I said a little louder then I meant to.

"I think Bella should come home with us" Alice said "We can be with her while she's on bedrest and take care of her"

"Edward" I asked.

"It's between you and Bella, she doesn't have to come back to Forks, we will stay here if she wants, but I think you need to time to regroup, re-evaluate everything" he said.

We all sat there in silence it was almost 5, I stood up and they both looked at me.

"I've got practice" I said, and headed out the door.

But as I was on my over to the field, I called my coach; after telling him about Bella, he told me to stay home, so I headed to the hospital.

When I got to her room she was sitting in bed, watching the news. She looked up at me, giving me a small smile.

"We need to talk Bella" I said taking the chair next to her.

**

* * *

**

AN: So what do you think, obviously they need some time to decide what to do, he loves her, she loves him but where do they go from here.

**Will they listen to their family, or will they stick together and make this work. It could go either way.**


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

**

Thank you for all your reviews they rock.

**This chapter is short, but it's a gift to you my readers to get it out to you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

I looked over at Emmett wondering what he was going to say, the seconds felt like hours.

"My family wants you to go to Forks until the babies are born" he started looking at me his blue eyes filled with mixed feelings.

"I don't think that in my current state that will be an option" I said knowing the stress of the trip wouldn't be good for me or the boys.

He nodded, "Tell me Emmett what is going on with you please" I asked.

He looked unsure, "When I am at practice I feel like a normal 18 soon to be 19 year old, getting ready to start college, playing ball. But then I remember that you are home alone, and you can't leave the house to get out and do things because of the babies and I start to feel guilty about being happy, I never wanted to hurt you Bella, and I feel like that is all I doing is hurting you"

"I can't deny that I am unhappy right now, but it's a mixture of everything Emmett, not just you. My life has been utter turmoil for almost a year now, you, your family and Charlie have been my lifelines, and you have saved me from falling into the madness of everything so many times just by being with me; but we can't keep going like this"

He didn't say anything, so I kept talking "Our relationship has been filled with chaos from the start, with the whole Paul situation, the wedding the babies, the move. I just want to be happy again, because when things are going good everything is great, but it seems like one sign of trouble and it all hits the fan" I finished looking at him.

"Do you want me to leave, move out of our house" he asked.

"Leaving doesn't solve anything, we are married; so unless you don't want to be married to me anymore then we need to work this out" I said trying to remain calm, he didn't say anything.

"Do you still want to be married to me?" I asked my voice shaking now.

"I have always wanted to marry you, from the moment we met I knew that I would spend the rest of my life loving you and being with you, but I don't want to keep hurting you, I am scared of how fast everything changed and I am afraid that I am not good enough for you" tears were in his eyes "Do you still want to be married to me Bella".

I closed my eyes; I loved him and wanted him in my life for the rest of my life, but not like this, not with all the fears and worry.

"Yes Emmett, when I said for better or for worse I meant it and I am not going to just walk away from you. But if you don't as much as it will hurt I will understand and we can raise the boys together without being together, the decision is your Emmett if you want to fight for this marriage then we work on things, if you need to step back and prioritize your life, then do it. This is a decision that I can't make for you"

"I don't want to leave you Bella, but what if I hurt you again" he said.

"In my opinion, marriage is full of ups and downs; not every moment is spent in pure bliss. Some work and some don't, I knew when we decided to get married so young that we would have obstacles, and then I knew how difficult it would be when I got pregnant, I married you knowing that it was going to be hard, but honestly you've made it harder, at the slightest bit of a bump in the road you get scared and run and I can't keep going through this Emmett, I came back once and I am willing to give us another shot at our happily ever after, but if we decide to give it another try and you do this again, I don't think I will be so forgiving" I said and I knew it was the truth, he either wanted this or he didn't I wasn't going to baby him.

"Well then let's take this week that we know you are going to be here, and focus on us. I already know that I am the one who has the most to fix and on the way over I made a few decisions about where to start" he said taking my hand in his.

"First will be my schedule, I will come home everyday after practice and train in our gym; it's something that I know I should have been doing all along and I am sorry for being selfish about that."

"Well that is definitely a start, I know that it will be nice to see you more; especially if I am back on bedrest" I said smiling for the first time in a while.

"Next will be just spending more time with you, I know that in your current condition we can't go out and do a lot of things, but I can bring things to you, and I already have some ideas" he smiled back at me, and my stomach growled in response causing me to chuckle.

"Let me go get us some breakfast, and I am going to call and see if I can everyone to hold off on coming for a while, I really don't want to share you yet". He was standing up to leave, when I remembered my phone.

"Hey Em, can you plug my phone into your charger, its going dead" he took me phone and headed out the door.

We hadn't really covered all the ground we needed to, but knowing that Emmett wasn't giving up and neither was I really made me feel better, now if I could just know when I was getting out of here.

EMPOV

We had a nice talk, and I know we have more to talk about but knowing that we are both committed to our marriage and our boys, made me ready to tackle everything else. I am afraid of all the changes that are happening, but for Bella, my babies and myself I am ready to face the fears and step up.

I called my house and Rose answered, "Hey Rose, what's going on".

"Nothing really, we are just finishing breakfast, are you at practice" she asked.

"No, I skipped out today to spend some time with Bella, we've been talking about things, and I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind coming a bit later so we can have some alone time" I asked as I headed towards Bella's favorite diner.

"It's about time, and I will tell everyone; maybe we will go do some shopping or something" we hung up.

When I made it back to the hospital, Bella's Dr. was in the room.

"Emmett, how are you today" she smiled at me, which was a change from yesterday when she knew that Bella was here because of me.

"How is she today Doc"

"Well the contractions stopped, and her blood pressure is down; I am considering sending her home, but it will be on full bedrest again" she said looking at the strip from the fetal monitor.

"Really, that would be great" I said hoping to take Bella home.

"Bella, I need a urine sample, there are cups in the bathroom" she said and I helped Bella up and to the bathroom.

"Emmett, whatever happened yesterday cannot happen again; her BP was way to high when she got here, now I am going to release home because your father is a physician and he has offered to monitor her through the day, but I need you to help her stay calm and relaxed, if she relapses again then she will stay here until I deliver the babies" her voice was full of authority.

"I understand, and I promise that Bella's next few weeks will be calm and peaceful. Her and the babies are my number one priority"

Bella came back out and I helped her back into bed and got her settled.

"Well I am going to run your labs, and if they all come back okay then tomorrow morning I will release you home, now eat the awesome smelling breakfast you husband brought you and rest" she said as she left the room.

As Bella started in on her stuffed French toast she turned and gave me this coy little smile.

"What" I asked leaning into her, she gave me a kiss that was full of love when I opened my eyes and look into her brown eyes, she chuckled.

"What" I asked again.

"I had a visitor last night after you went home" she said, and my heart stopped.

"Who" I didn't need to ask, because I knew.

"Shawna"

"Bella, I am so sorry, I hope she didn't upset you" the Dr. just told me about keeping her calm.

"Well at first I could tell she was coming to stir up trouble, but I held my own and in the end she admitted that she pursued you, which I already knew and then she apologized and left" she finished eating her home fries.

"I'm sorry, I promise you that while I was flattered by her attention I did not like her, she reminded me of Lauren" she laughed at that.

"I told her that too"

We watched her favorite morning shows, which included ER, Gilmore Girls and Food Network, I laid in bed with her and we snuggled, I was going to make her better, and love her the way she deserves to be love for the next 90 years.

**

* * *

**

AN: Well it's a start, to them working on things.

**Please Review, I LOVE THEM**


	28. Chapter 28

**You know the disclaimer…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

"Hey Bells" my dad's voice on the phone was a mixture of worry and frustration.

"Hi Dad"

"It looks like I can't get away from here to come see you right now, I'm sorry" he said.

"That's ok, I am actually getting to go home today, total bedrest but at least it's at home"

"How are you" he asked

"My BP is back down, the contractions have stopped and I feel good" I answered.

"That's not what I meant Bells" uh oh angry dad alert.

"We are working on it, I think that we thought it would be easier then it is; and it's been a wake up call that we have to work at this" I said thinking back to my talk with Emmett yesterday.

"Well if he steps out of line again, I am coming down there and putting him back in" my dad said, and I knew that he would do it.

"I don't think you have to worry about it" we made small talk for a bit before we said goodbye, I was more then ready to get home. It was already June, 2 more months to go at the most, the Dr. had decided that 36-38 weeks would probably be my limit.

"Are you ready to come home" the voice that made my heart skip beats asked, as Emmett pushed a wheelchair into the room.

"Oh yeah, let's blow this Popsicle stand" I chuckled, "Can we stop at Rita's for some Gelato on the way home" I asked, the Popsicle quote making me want something cold.

It was scorching outside as we climbed into the cool Jeep, and I squealed with anticipation as we pulled into Rita's Drive thru. "What are you in the mood for" Emmett asked.

"I want a large mixed coffee, caramel and cherry gelato with chocolate sprinkles, and then lets take some home for everyone else" my mouth was watering as Emmett handed me my bowl of heaven.

We drove home listening to the radio and enjoying the sunshine. When we pulled into the garage, we were met by the family; everyone hugged and kissed me as they herded me upstairs. Once I was settled into my bed, the Bella-sitting started. I was literally being waited on hand and foot, Esme watched a movie with me, Edward and I read Tennyson in the evening, Emmett and I snuggled the best that we could, my baby bump had a mind of its own.

The rest of the week went by like that, Carlisle came in and checked on me several times a day, and he decided on Saturday that I could lay outside in the shade while we had a BBQ, so Emmett carried me down to a chaise lounge on the patio, and I got to enjoy my first real North Carolina summer day, Rose and Alice we floating on rafts in the pool, which I was quite envious of, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were playing cornhole, while Esme and Carlisle cooked.

It was the type of day that seemed perfect, I was happy to be to enjoy it even if it was just for a little while. The days continued on, Tuesday morning I had a Dr. Appointment, I let Esme and Carlisle take, making Emmett go to practice.

"Bella, you look good" Dr. Anderson came into, greeting Esme and Carlisle too.

"I feel good" I smiled, Carlisle gave her my BP sheet he had kept and she smiled.

"Good, Good this is what I want to see, now your going into your 31st week, and I am still thinking of delivering around your 36th – 38th week, with your preeclampsia I really don't want to let you get to far further, as long as the twins are developed everything should be fine" she smiled.

"They'll be alright if we deliver then" I asked worried.

"Twins are considered fully developed at 37 weeks, and we'll be lucky if we make it past 35 with you and your blood pressure, because the further you get the more stress it will cause to your body, but don't worry Bella, your boys will be here soon, happy and healthy"

My appointments would be weekly still, and as we headed home, I started worrying about having everything ready.

"What's wrong dear" Esme asked noting my expression.

"The boys can come anytime in the next few weeks, and there is still so much left to do, strollers and car seats, high chairs. I don't even know if the nursery is finished I haven't seen it since I came home." I rambled.

"Breathe Bella" Carlisle said worrying about my stress rising. I took a few deep and calming breathes.

"Everything will be ready when the twins come Bella, I promise" Esme smiled.

We got back to the house, and filled everyone in on my appointment before Emmett carried me upstairs.

"Wait" I yelled as we passed the nursery, "I need to see it, take me in please" I asked and he opened the door.

I gasped when I saw the finished room, the blues looked perfect with the furniture and the bedding, the matching gliders by each crib, the only thing missing was the names over the cribs, but we were saving them for after the birth, I was crying, Emmett looked worried.

"It's so beautiful, I can't believe they got everything done" I said as he carried me to bed.

"We all love you and want everything to be perfect for you Bella" he kissed my head, as Rose came in my lunch. She sat with me and we watched "What Not To Wear" as I ate my grilled cheese and tomato soup, laughing at some of things people actually thought looked good.

"What's so funny" Alice asked coming in and sitting down on my other side.

"This lady just came out in gold lame MC Hammer parachute pants, that she actually wears in public" I managed to get out between all the giggles, Rose re-winded the DVR and showed her as Alice collapsed in laughter too.

My time was passing by a lot quicker because of my family, Saturday morning Jasper came up with my breakfast tray and we watched "Gone With The Wind" one of our favorites, he had stayed home while everyone else went to get groceries.

When the movie was over Emmett came in smiling, "Let's get you dressed and bring you downstairs for a bit" he said helping me into one of my favorite Maternity Summer Dresses and helping me with my hair. He carried me down the stairs and out to the Patio as we rounded the turn I saw Blue and White Balloons where.

"Surprise" I heard from all around me, tears were flowing as I saw my Dad and Sheila, Angela and Jessica, some people that I really didn't know but smiled anyways.

"Look at you" Dad said as he pulled me into a big hug, and Sheila followed.

"Bella" Angela and Jessica said hugging my in turns and I waved to Ben and Mike who had appeared, smiling at all my friends and family.

"What's going on" I asked.

"It's your Baby Shower" Alice said bringing me a cup of blue punch.

"Did you do this" I asked her.

"We all did, it was a collaboration" Rose smiled, bringing me some food.

"Thank you" I said. Emmett was walking towards me with the unfamiliar people.

"Bella, these are some of my team mates, Kyle, Matt and Sam and their girlfriends Rachel, Allison and Amber" he said pointing them all out to me in turn, the guys all smiled and said hello joking about Emmett, and the girls took seats next to me and we started talking.

They were really easy to talk to and I could see that I was going to like them.

"So we just wanted to welcome you to the Anti-Shawna club, if we had met you earlier we would have warned you, she has tried to get her trashy little claws into every guy on the team" Rachel said and the other nodded.

"Thanks, let me know when I need to pay my dues" I said and they all laughed. The day flew by and more of Emmett's team came by.

"Bella, are you ready to open your presents" Alice chirped. I shot her a look then remembered that they weren't presents for me, but for my boys, so I said yes.

They carried them over and Emmett and I opened each package, and smiled and ahhed over all the cute outfits and toys, the bottles and blankets, it was perfect. Emmett picked up a bag opened it and handed it directly to me.

"What" I said, pulling out the contents my face reddening immediately as the cat calls ensued, in my hand was a rather scandalous midnight blue lace nightie. I looked immediately at Alice and Rose.

"What, that's a present for you after the boys are born" Rose said laughing at my embarrassment; Charlie was trying to look at the flower beds which caused me to laugh.

Emmett leaned over to my ear and whispered "I can't wait to see that on you" making my blush even further.

The next few days were the most fun I had had in a while, Charlie, Shelia, Jessica, Angela, Mike and Ben were a welcome addition to the mix of Bella-sitters making me laugh and smile at their antics and stories. They stayed for a week and I was sad to see them go, but promising we would be back to Forks as soon as we could.

**

* * *

**

AN: Short I know, but the next chapter will be the birth of the twins, so that will be a good one!


	29. Chapter 29 The Birth

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own twilight.**

**It's time..here are the twins**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29 – The Birth

**BPOV**

The next few weeks went by pretty uneventfully, which was a nice change of pace from the recent events. I cried when my Dad and Sheila went back to Forks, but they promised to be back as soon as the twins were born. The Cullen's, Jasper and Rosalie made my days in bed go by quickly, and before I knew it August was here and as planned by Dr. Anderson I was scheduled for a c-section at week 36.

**EPOV**

The house was a buzz, Bella's bags were packed as well as the boys diaper bags, I was in the garage with Edward putting the car seats in Bella's Jeep.

"Are you ready bro" Edward asked, as we finally got the first base in place.

"Yeah, it seems surreal though; we've been waiting for them to come for so long that it doesn't really seem real that they will be here 12 hours from now" I said thinking about the fact that tomorrow night at this time, my boys would be here, I would be a father.

"I don't know if I have said this yet, but I am glad that you and Bella were able to work everything out and stay together" Edward never was on to sugar coat things.

"I know that I screwed up more then I should have, and I am so thankful that Bella has a big enough heart to forgive me and let me in her life"

"She's special, that's for sure" I nodded at the truthfulness of Edward's words.

"Finished" I said dancing a little jig.

"Who ever decided to make Baby furniture so complicated needs shot" Edward laughed as we headed back into the house, "Something smells awesome".

Esme greeted us with a smile, "I'm making Bella's favorite, as a treat and your dad has cleared her to come down and eat with us as a family" she said placing the dishes on the table.

"I'll go and get her" I said running up the steps, stopping at the sight in front of me, even at 9 months pregnant; my wife was a vision of beauty and wonder, she was standing in front of the full length mirror, her hands on top of her swollen belly.

"What are you doing out of bed beautiful" I said and she jumped a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" I placed my arms around her and my hands on her belly.

"Well I wanted to get dressed" she said, smiling at me.

"Are you sure that your family won't mind waiting to meet the twins" She asked and I nodded, Bella and I had agreed that we would wait until she was able to be back into the room before introducing the twins to the family.

"I have already run it by them and they are fine with whatever we decide" I said smelling her hair, the scent of strawberries making me smile, and then I laughed at her growling belly.

"Come on Momma, lets get your downstairs so mom can stuff you full of your favorite food" I said picking her up and carrying her down the steps, she wasn't heavy at all considering the babies.

"Everything smells delicious Esme" she said as I placed her in her chair.

"Your favorite Brushetta Chicken Pasta, Chopped Salad and Garlic Twists" Mom smiled at Bella's joy with each thing she read off.

"Let's eat then" Jasper said starting to pass the dishes around the table, making sure that Bella got everything first.

We ate our meal, everyone was bursting with excitement for the next morning.

"Rose and I packed everything that you will need for your hospital stay" Alice said smiling.

"You kept it to 3 bags right, I don't want the hospital to think that we are staying longer then we need too" Bella laughed.

"Can you give us a hint to the names" Carlisle surprised us all by asking, then seeing the looks on our faces he smiled "What, I'm just as excited as the rest of you to hold my grandsons" we all laughed.

"Charlie is flying in tomorrow he will be here by the time you come out of recovery" Esme said and Bella smiled, she really missed her dad.

Jasper and Edward cleared the table as Esme brought in dessert, Chocolate Crème Brule we all cheered as Bella took her first bite, I noticed her face changed.

"Oh" she said, and we all looked.

"Is it that good" Alice joked her spoon to her mouth.

"Oh, Oh, Oh" she said and we all continued to stare at her. "I think my water just broke" she said and we were off. Carlisle jumped up and ran over to her, confirming her statement, helping her up and taking command.

"Emmett let's get her to the hospital, you call her Dr.; Esme help the kids get everything Bella and the babies will need and come behind us" he said as we were heading out the door.

"Are you having contractions" my dad asked her as we were in the car heading to the hospital.

"I think so" she said and he drove a little faster.

Dr. Anderson was waiting for us when we arrived and as soon as Bella was in a wheelchair we were off.

"Bella Dear, while you are in natural labor; we are still going to do a c-section to keep all the stress of labor off of your body and the babies, Emmett go into that room and get changed, Carlisle you can join us in delivery too if you like" I kissed Bella and Dad and I went into change.

"She's in great hands Emmett, and I am very proud of you and the man that you have become" he said as he helped me into the sterile gowns, and we walked into the room, Bella was being prepped and put up on the table. I knelt down by her and kissed her forehead.

"It's time Baby" I told her and she smiled.

"Ok, Bella let's meet these Baby Boys" Dr. Anderson announced and while I wanted to watch, the site of Bella being cut open was a little more then I could handle.

"Ok, here is Baby A" and I heard the baby's cry and Bella and I were both crying, as Carlisle walked our son over to us; tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Hi Baby Boy" Bella said her voice so full of love, I was so choked up words just didn't form; Carlisle walked the baby over to the warmer where the nurses started working on cleaning him up.

I kissed Bella lips, her tears mingling with my own as we both smiled "One more to come" I said and we smiled.

"Ok, let's meet baby brother" Dr. Anderson said as my other son was crying louder then his brother.

"Listen to those lungs" I said as once again my dad walked over to us with a baby boy, who's cry's calmed down as soon as Bella spoke to him. I watched the nurse's weight each baby, and clean them up as they cleaned Bella up and prepared her for recovery.

I kissed her and walked with Carlisle out to the waiting room, where my family was pacing all around the room; stopping and running over as we entered.

"Mom and Babies are doing great" Carlisle smiled as him and Esme hugged. "I thought you three were beautiful babies, but my grandson's are the handsomest boys ever" he laughed.

"Well, Details" Rose said impatiently.

"Baby A, weights 6 pounds 2 ounces, and is 19 inches long" I said smiling the whole time. "And Baby B is 5 pounds 11 ounces and 19 inches long, and has an amazing set of lungs on him" I smiled and chuckled as my family all hugged, and Esme repeated the info to Charlie, who she was relaying everything to on her cell phone.

"Names" Alice chirped.

"You'll know them soon, when you meet them" I laughed at the faces my family all threw at me.

"Mr. Cullen, you can come back in now" a nurse said, and I ran off after her, Bella was lying in recovery looking tired yet radiant; I ran over and kissed her with as much love as I could put into it.

"You made the happiest man on the planet when you married me, but now you have given me the greatest gift ever" I told her, as I held her in my arms.

The doors opened, and in rolled our baby boys, one in a blue blanket and one in a green blanket.

"They're perfect Bella, even if they did make their appearance a little early" Dr. Anderson said walking in smiling at the twins.

"I've learned that my life will never go as planned, or as expected" Bella smiled as the Dr. handed her the baby in blue, and I picked up the baby in green.

"Buzz and let us know when we can send your family in, they are waiting in the hallway" she laughed as she walked out the door.

**BPOV**

Sitting here holding my baby boy in my arms, and watching Emmett hold our other son was the most beautiful moment.

"Emmett look he has your eyes" I said as I gazed into the most beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Well this little guy has his momma's eyes, and they both have your hair color" he smiled and sat on the bed with me, handing me my son.

"We should probably let them in before they call security" I laughed, and Emmett went to the door.

"Are you sure you're ready" he asked looking fearful of being ran over. I nodded laughing at his apparent fear.

"Just open the door and jump back, so you don't get trampled" I laughed.

He opened the door and waved, his family all entered at a slower pace then I expected, Esme leading the pack, oh's and ah's and how cute's were going around the room.

Emmett made his way back over to me, I smiled as he picked up one son and handed him to Esme who looked like she was going to burst, and he handed the other baby to Carlisle.

"Esme please meet your grandson; Colby Charles Cullen" I said, and she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Dad, you are holding your other grandson; Masen Carlisle Cullen" Emmett told his dad, who smiled and whispered hello to his little bundle.

Emmett came back over to me, and we both watched as our families held and kissed our sons, who we knew would never lack for anything in the love department, they were cherished treasures and we were the lucky finders.

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope that I did the birth story good enough for you.


	30. AN She's Gone

****

**Author's Note!**

**Reposting**

**SHE'S GONE!!!!**

**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch has been removed from Fanfiction!!! Thank you everyone who protested this person's vile comments. I'm impressed with FanFiction seeing how quickly they responded to this.**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Liz**


	31. Chapter 30

Sorry for the delay, life has been very busy here.

* * *

**Chapt****er 30**

"Emmett" I said for the fourth time, my eyes not wanting to open even the slightest.

"Unnn" he answered back after I started smacking his shoulder.

"It's your turn" I said through the monitor I could hear Colby's cries just starting, Emmett grumbled as he rolled out of bed and headed towards the nursery. I listened through the monitor as Emmett gave Colby his binkie and rocked him for a bit.

In the 2 months since the twins had entered into the world, it was amazing how much our lives had changed. The twins although still hard to tell apart because of their age were so different when you got to know them.

Colby, had Emmett's blue eyes and hair and was a lot like Emmett in other ways, he liked to eat and hardly ever liked to sleep, he was very full of energy, just like his father.

Masen was the calm one, with my brown eyes and Emmett's curls. He was comfortable just lying in his pack n play or his bouncy seat watching Colby spazz out.

Both families were totally smitten with the boys, Esme cried for 2 days after she finally returned to Forks after staying and helping us while I recuperated from my C-section.

Although the family wasn't close by that didn't stop the gifts from coming; we actually had to have a sit down our families and tell then that while we couldn't stop them from spoiling the boys to just ease up on it a bit until they could at least sit up.

"That was quick" I said as Emmett climbed back into our bed and wrapped his arms around me, our love life had taken a serious decline due to the exhaustion of the boys routine and add that to Emmett's football games, while we weren't trying for anymore children for a few more years, abstinence was definitely the policy we were following and not by choice.

"He just wanted his bink, and some love" Emmett answered, he was so in love with the boys, I would catch him in their nursery just watching them sleep.

I awoke a few hours later, the sun was up and shining it was a beautiful October morning. As I made my way downstairs to get a cup of coffee I peaked in on the boys, Colby was out still smiling in his sleep; while Masen was wide awake just waiting for me as he was most mornings because he was my early riser.

"Good morning sweet boy" I said quietly picking him up and changing his diaper, still amazed that he wouldn't cry when he woke up, it was like he knew I was coming and that he didn't want to wake his brother up.

"What coffee should Momma have today, huh? I said setting him in his bouncer and heading towards the coffee pot, Emmett who preferred his coffee black and non-flavored was already gone for the morning so the coffee pot was mine, picking my new favorite Surfing Safari it had hints of Vanilla, Caramel and Kahlua and was amazing.

It wasn't long until Colby was awake for the day and as I laid Masen on his play mat and went to fetch his brother, my phone rang grabbing it and running upstairs I answered Rose's call.

"Good morning" she said in her cherry voice.

"Hey Rose, what's up"

"We are coming down for the game tomorrow and I just wanted to see if you needed anything" I smiled remembering that Rose and Edward were coming down for Emmett's game against Ohio State and since I hadn't seen them since right after the twins were born I was happy for the adult company.

After hanging up and feeding Colby, he and Masen were having their twin playtime while I read a chapter from one of my courses I was taking online. I was happy that they were able to be content with each other, especially since it seemed like someone was always holding them in the beginning, I know that you can't ever over-hold babies but I didn't want them to get to used to it either.

The rest of the day flew by with our normal routine and when Emmett came home he always took the boys for a few hours for his bonding time and I got relax or go to the store and have some Mommy time.

When Edward and Rose arrived the next day, they said their hello's but bypassed us for the twins making me chuckle as Edward made over his nephews.

"Auntie Rose brought my favorite nephews a little surprise" she cooed to Colby.

"Rose, what could they possibly need now" Emmett laughed knowing it was a losing battle.

"These" she said as she pulled out two tiny Duke Jersey's with Emmett's number and the name Cullen on the back.

"They aren't even going to the game" I smiled and hugged her, they were too cute not to like.

"Well I know that but who says they can't cheer on their daddy in style" she said barely looking up from her nephew.

"So Bella, has Esme decided on where we are having Thanksgiving this year" Edward said giving Masen his bottle and looking way to comfortable doing it.

"Yes we are all going to Forks for Turkey Day, and Aspen for Christmas" I answered my heart beating faster thinking about how fast my first year as a married women had went by.

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to do some more snowboarding" he answered.

"Oh My God" Rose started and I thought Colby had puked on her, but she finished her sentence. "Won't the boys look super cute in little ski suits and we can even get them little snowboards"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her, "Rose they can't even stand up"

She looked at me exasperated "I know that Bella, but it would be super cute for pictures" she told me as if it was an answer that I should have already figured out on my own.

"Whatever makes Aunt Rosie happy" I said smiling at Colby.

The doorbell rang shortly after and my neighbor Irina was here to watch the boys, her and I had become great friends and she loved the boys and watched them for us on occasion.

We headed out to the game, and it was nice to interact with everyone that I had become close to in the past few months, I heard shouts and looked over to see Rachel, Allison and Amber running my way, they had also become great friends to me and we hung out often with the guys.

"Where are my favorite little guys" Allison said hugging me.

"Home with the sitter, Momma wanted to come watch her man play some ball"

We tailgated for a while before the game, making our way around talking to everyone. Emmett played an amazing game, they beat the Buckeye's 42-27 and we all headed home for a victory cook-out at our house, most of the guys were coming over, instead of slaving away in the kitchen I had called the caterer.

Everyone made over the boys as they made their way through the crowd in the jerseys, Rose giving me a knowing look at all the rave reviews they were getting. After they went to bed, the party kicked up a little more and it time the last guest went home it was after midnight.

Rose and Edward surprised us in the morning declaring that they were keeping the boys for day and Emmett and I were going to get some much needed alone time, and hour later they were shoving us out the door.

We went shopping, saw a movie and were eating a nice quiet relaxing dinner when Emmett's cell rang, he looked at the caller Id and his eyes went wide.

**EMPOV**

Bella and I had almost no time together anymore, so this day with just the two of us was amazing; I missed her so much. When my phone rang the first thing I thought of was the boys, but was shocked to see my coached number on the display.

"Hello" I answered.

"Emmett, so glad you answered. Are you busy" he asked quickly.

"Bella and I are out to dinner, what's going on coach"

"I am sitting here in my office with Marcus Simmons, and he was wondering if you were available to sit down and talk tonight"

Marcus Simmons was a scout.

"I'm in the middle of dinner right now" Bella looked up at me and I knew she knew they wanted me to come, but I didn't want to leave her alone on our first real night alone.

"I understand that son, but he is only in town until the morning and it would be most benefical for you to come and meet him"

Bella seeing my torn look said very quietly "Em, its ok just go"

"Hold on please" I asked my coach.

"Belle, this is our first night out, I don't want to leave you"

"Em, I can tell its important please just go" she said.

"Ok if you're sure"

After telling my coach that I would be there shortly I took Bella home, dreading the fact that our night was over and it was my fault.

**BPOV**

"Hey, your home early" Edward said as I walked in the door.

"Yeah, Emmett got called to a meeting with his coach" I tried to keep my voice from betraying me, but Edward knew right away.

"You ok" he asked

"Where is Rose" I didn't want to talk about it.

"Colby was fussy so she went to rock him" he said and I smiled at the thought of my boys.

"Isn't it amazing how they cry different" I asked.

"Masen is so calm, he is a little male version of you" Edward said "And Colby" he said shaking his head bit and smiling "Colby is Emmett, a little mini Emmett"

"I know; they amaze me everyday. Thank you for today it was nice to be out with Emmett" I said wishing that we had gotten to spend our night together.

"Your welcome, Rose and I would move down here in an instant, we miss those little boogers so much" he said.

I nodded and yawned.

"Bed" Edward said more of a command.

"Thanks I am beat" heading up I looked in and Rose was singing to Colby, she would make an amazing mother someday.

I woke up when Emmett climbed into bed, looking at the clock it was after one in the morning.

"Are you just now getting home" I asked trying not to think about the last time he came in so late.

"Yeah sorry for waking you"

"Where have you been"

"Meeting with Marcus Simmons" he answered not volunteering anymore info.

"That's all, come on Emmett you dropped me off at seven o'clock, what's going on"

I was sitting up now, the light was on and I was looking at him. He rubbed his hand through his curls.

"Belle, I've been scouted the Cowboys want me, and they want me bad" he said.

**

* * *

**

AN: There was some Twin story and the start of the next phase, look the Paul situation to come back up.


	32. Chapter 31

**Thank You for all the reviews, I am sorry that I didn't get a chance to answer them I wasn't home all day today and I wanted to get writing when I came home.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

"Wait a minute I think I am dreaming, say that again" I said sitting up and blinking my eyes to open them faster.

"The Dallas Cowboys want to draft me" he said quietly and a little unsure, but I could tell by the glimmer in his eye that he excited about this, heck I was too.

"Wow, Em that's great" I said trying to reassure him and his face lightened up a bit more.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I am so late but they were talking about contracts and schedules and it just all flew by"

"When do you start" I knew this was what he wanted.

"I haven't decided yet"

"What's holding you back?"

"A million things, we just had twins, what about school, leaving you and the kids alone even more then I do now" he said and the sadness returned.

I sat on my knees in front of him putting my face level with his, and taking his hands in mine. "Is this something that you've dreamed of?"

He nodded, "Then go for your dream Emmett"

"But what about school, we came down here so I could go to med school"

"You can go to med school later, and as for the twins and I we will be where ever you are; whether it is North Carolina, Texas or where ever"

"You really wouldn't mind moving back across the country to follow my dreams, again" he added the again at the end and I knew he was so unsure of picking us up and moving us to another new place.

"We are a family, and we go where you go, the boys are little so they won't even know that we have moved and I will be happy as long as you are happy" I said giving him a big kiss at the end of my declaration.

"When do we need to leave if you decide to play" I asked thinking about how much crap we would have to pack.

"Well I have already told them that I would like to finish out my season here, and they were open to it but I would have to be in Dallas for training in March"

March, wow that wasn't very far away but it was doable, we could keep the house or sell it and then we would need to find a house in Dallas, wow I was becoming Donald Trump but with more financial stability.

"Tell me what you are thinking Belle" he asked stroking my cheek.

I smiled at him; not wanting him to picture me with Donald Trumps bad comb over, I chuckled, "I was just planning when we would go to Dallas to buy a new house".

"You really want me to do this, are you sure?"

"Emmett, I can't predict the future and neither can you but I do know that whatever you decide; whether it be a Dr or a football player you will succeed because it is not in your nature to fail and the boys and I will be there cheering you on, although they won't let us in the operating room so we would have to wave our pom poms at home" I was trying to be humerous and he was smiling so at least he was getting my point.

"Well then I guess we're moving to Texas, there will be one person who will be estatic about this move" he said.

"Esme" knowing how much she loved decorating.

"Ok, well two people; I was thinking about Jasper" he said and I nodded but was still lost.

"Jasper?"

"I forget sometimes that you haven't been in my life forever, Jasper moved to Forks from Texas when he was younger and his Dad was transferred, he has told Alice for years that when they get married they will live in Texas and she has fought him tooth and nail on it, but I think with us there she will be all for it now" he said and as I yawned we realized what time it was.

"Colby will be up soon" I said and went to stand up, but Emmett grabbed me and pulled me back down and into his arms.

"Rose said earlier they will get the twins tonight, which means" his voice was getting huskier with every word which in turn was setting my body on fire it had been a long time.

"Which means, that tonight you are mine" and he pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my legs around him; feeling him hardening against my thigh. As he kissed down my neck my moans egged him on and he flipped us over so that he was over top of me.

"Are we safe" he asked and I nodded, my mirena was in place and we were good to go. That was the only answer he needed, the next 2 hours were filled with passion, longing, desire, and pure want, we forgot about the boys, and Rose and Edward; in that moment there was only the two of us.

As we walked downstairs we were greeted with knowing looks from Rose and Edward, which set my cheeks a blaze.

"Good morning" Rose said as she was giving Masen his bottle, Edward was finishing up with Colby.

"Come on Bella, let's have some Coffee on the patio" Rose said linking her arm with mine and we grabbed our cups and headed out to enjoy the fall air.

"So how was it last night" she asked.

"You really don't want all the trashy details do you" and we both laughed.

"Well no, but I can tell that the sexual frustration that was hanging over the house is G-O-N-E, gone"

"Yep" I said making the P pop at the end, smiling to myself.

"Thanks for tending to the boys" I said sipping my coffee.

"Trust me they are angels, and I can't wait til Edward and I have our own" she said and her eyes twinkled.

"Are you trying"

"We're not, not trying"

"Really" I could tell she was excited about this.

"Can I tell you something and it stay private for now" she asked lowering her voice.

"Of course" I said leaning in closer to her.

"Edward and I are going to get married over Thanksgiving" and I couldn't keep my shriek inside of me.

"Really, wow you are a good secret keeper" I said excited for my best friend.

"He asked me last night, while we were putting the boys to bed and we decided that we don't want to wait to be married and have a family" she said and we were both crying.

"Oh Rose, I am so happy for you" and now we were hugging. "Does Esme know what do we need to do to get ready" I asked gushing like Alice.

"Well you're the first to know, and I imagine that Emmett is the second because Edward is worse then Alice when it comes to keeping secrets" and at the moment Emmett came flying out the door swooping Rose up and welcoming her to the family.

"See I told you" she laughed as she was set back down.

I walked over and took Masen from Edward so he could hug Rose with one arm. I walked over to Emmett and we both smiled.

"Well it seems that there is good news all around" he said, "should we tell them" he asked me.

"Well what if we called and told everyone at the same time, its late enough that everyone will be awake" and with looks from Ed and Rose we headed into the house, Emmett picked up the phone and called his mom, she told him to hold on while she got Carlisle and Alice, while she did that he called Jasper and added him to the call.

"Ok son we are all here" Carlisle said.

"And Rose and Ed are here with us, Bella and I thought we would tell everyone at once our newest new" he said and I smiled.

"Well spill then" Alice said yawning.

"Last night I drafted to play for the Dallas Cowboys" his words were drowned by the cheers from all around, Colby decided he didn't like that noise and fussed so I tried to comfort him while Emmett told everyone of the details, I looked at Rose and nodded towards the phone.

"I think Edward has something to add" I said and his grin got broader.

"More good news" Esme gushed.

"Last night I asked Rose to marry me, and she said yes" and the screams started again, Colby was looking at the phone like it was a very bad thing.

All the usual questions were asked, and everyone except for us gasped when they said Thanksgiving.

"What is it with this family and shot gun weddings" Alice laughed but then went on to tell Rose that she had her wedding binder already started and would be sending her copies.

The rest of the day was calm after that.

**

* * *

**

AN: Short I know, but the next chapter will bring Paul back into the picture, he is still dead but let's just say not forgotten and I want to be able to dedicate the next chapter to that.

**I read over this story and I'm sorry if it has went all over the place, but I guess life goes that way too.**

**Review it makes me write so much faster, and let me know what you think is going to happen with "Paul**"


	33. Chapter 32

**Thank you for your reviews, to my new readers I am so glad that you are enjoying my story, to my readers that have been with me since day one thank you for encouraging me to keep going, to keep the story rolling.**

**I haven't gotten to answer reviews but I do read them and LOVE THEM, I promise I will answer his chapters and try to send out a spoiler for the next chapter.**

**Drama, I know poor Bella even in Fan Fiction she has too much Drama in her life, I am brining Paul back into the story because I just glazed over his death and that would never happen in real life, Bella has worked hard and silently to overcome his actions and her hand in his death but not anymore, I hope that you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32

**EMPOV**

"Belle, sweetheart we only have a minute and then we have to leave" I said as she ran into the house, we were stopping at home long enough to grab the suitcases we had packed for Forks, check the house and then head out for Thanksgiving and Rose and Edwards wedding.

We had spent the last 3 days in Dallas looking at houses

_***Flashback***_

"_I seriously didn't think we would be buying a new house for another ten years" I said to Bella as we travel with Megan our Real Estate Agent in Dallas._

"_I know me too" Bella was sad to be leaving our home, and I was too but we had decided that the memories we would make in Dallas with the boys would be great ones._

"_Ok, I think that you are going to love the places I have picked out for you" Megan said as she drove us, we were her dream clients, we didn't really have a budget to go on and the options were open and endless._

"_I really like all the warm colors here, the earth tones and stucco it is so different from every where else we have lived" Bella said as we drove by the homes._

_We pulled into a circular drive way to a large mustard colored stucco house and I loved it, we walked in to the foyer and were greeted by two black iron staircases._

"_It looks like something out of a movie" Bella said running her hands over the cool metal._

_Megan explained the different features 5 bedrooms, 6 ½ Bathrooms, barreled ceilings,_ _travertine & marble flooring, game room, exercise room, the theatre room, the whole house was amazing, and I knew that we loved it._

"_Emmett, it has a wine cellar" Bella said walking towards me smiling, "We can store formula in it for now" she said laughing._

"_It has a bar upstairs, and a study which would be yours, did you see the built in shelves Belle" I said in appreciation of the beauty of the house._

"_We would have to fence in the pool, it is way too dangerous to have it open like that with the twins" she said to Megan as we walked around the backyard._

"_I know a great contractor that can have it done immediately, and it will match the décor of the yard too" she reassured Bella and me._

_***End Flashback***_

We had bought the house; it would be ready for us when we were ready to move in. Most of our stuff from this house would work nicely in the new house and we were excited at the future.

"Ok let's go, I called Tom and he will be re-fuelled and ready to go when we arrive at the airport" Bella said jumping back in the Jeep and we headed out, we were flying private who was nice with the twins and our schedule.

"What's that" I asked looking at the stack of envelopes she was tossing into her tote bag.

"Just the mail, I figured with your Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Sheila, Rose, Edward, Alice and Jasper baby hogging and spoiling the boys, I might actually get to read the mail" she laughed and I was staring at her face that was glowing, even after a long trip and no sleep she was beautiful and I knew that I was the luckiest guy that ever lived.

"Yeah, I think that we won't ever want to leave Forks, I know I am looking forward to the alone time I am going to have with my beautiful wife over the next week" I said kissing her hand and beaming at her like a love sick school boy.

The flight was uneventful, and we were met at the airport by Charlie who picked Bella up and hugged her tight, hugging me and then stealing both of "Pappy's Big Boys" as he made over the twins,

"They're getting so big, I think we need to do monthly visits Bella" he said as Masen pulled at his badge and Colby looked around terminal.

"I agree Dad" she said smiling at how happy her dad looked, we grabbed the bags and headed out.

Charlie caught us up on all the local news, and that Sheila had moved in with him.

"That's great Dad, is she enjoying my closet space" Bella laughed and said how lucky Sheila was that Charlie knew what it took to make a woman happy, closet wise.

"Your mom invited us all over for a small dinner tonight so we can all catch up" Charlie said to me and I knew it was the calm before the wedding storm, Rose and Edwards wedding was Saturday and knowing Rose it would be grand.

Dropping us off at my parent's home, Charlie waved by and headed back to work.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" I counted down as I opened the door and then the tumult started as family members descended from every area of the house, hugs and kisses and exclamations over the twins were flying out faster then could be heard.

Before we knew it we were upstairs in my old room, and Esme was putting the twins down for their nap in the room that she had converted for them.

"You know the saying is true about there being no place like home" Bella said as we looked out to the plush green forests of Forks.

Dinner was nice with everyone catching up, Esme's food was amazing as ever and by the end of night we decided that one of our bedrooms would be occupied by Alice.

Upon hearing of our new move to Texas, Jasper had decided to transfer to the University of Texas and Alice was going to be attending Design School there as well. She gladly accepted our offer to stay with us and we were excited to have her there with us, Jasper too he decided not to get his own place.

Bedtime that night was taken over by Carlisle and Esme who informed us that they were going to enjoy this time with their grandbabies and to just enjoy our little mini vacation. Bella took a nice long bath while Edward, Jasper and I played Halo. By the time I escaped from the guys she was sound asleep and I was out quickly after.

I let her sleep in and was downstairs eating breakfast with Alice when I heard Bella come running down the stairs and into the kitchen her face was flushed and she anxious.

"Is something wrong with the twins" I asked panicked by her appearance.

"No it's Paul" she said in a whisper, Alice took off and headed to get Carlisle I guessed.

"Paul, Bella's he's dead" I said. Carlisle came into the room and looked worriedly at Bella, she was to pale and quickly I was reminded about the terror she had went through a year ago.

"I know he's dead Em, I killed him" she answered and handed me a thick packet of papers to me, I took them and Carlisle read them behind.

"This can't be serious, where did you get it" I asked as Carlisle took it out of my hands and I hugged Bella.

"It was in the stack of mail that I brought with me, it arrived yesterday" she said.

"I'm going to go call Jay Jenks and have him come over and look at this" Carlisle said and his phone was out and he was talking quickly and quietly, when he hung up he turned to us both.

"Emmett take Bella upstairs, get her a cold cloth for her face, Jay will be here in 20 minutes and we can discuss this" I did what he said and as Bella was changing I couldn't help but think about Paul and what he had done to her. With the wedding and the twins, it was easy for me to forget that a murderer had kidnapped Bella and she had shot him in the woods near La Push, while she still had nightmares about it; Bella too had gotten on with her new life and I knew that being in a completely different state away from the memories had helped with her healing. I was afraid what this new development would do to her.

When the doorbell rang we met Attorney Jay Jenks in Carlisle's office, after quick introductions, Jay took the papers from Carlisle and read them over completely without talking until he was at the end.

"Well, they seem legit" he said looking at us. "The Morgan family is suing Bella in a civil suit for wrongful death of their son Paul Morgan"

"Can they do that Jay, better yet can they win" Carlisle asked.

"They can do it yes, can they win; well I don't know of many Judges who would award them this amount of any amount especially after all the evidence of his stalking and attempted murder comes out"

**BPOV**

I had slept in and it had felt really good, turning to see the muffin, orange juice and carafe of coffee that was sitting on the nightstand, I smiled as I drank the hot cup of coffee smiling at Esme's custom blend, savoring every drop as I reached for the mail that had been neglected.

Flipping through the letters and bills, I came upon a large manila envelope that was mixed in, tearing it open and pulling out the paperwork, I recognized it as a legal document, figuring it had to do with the estate, I started to read; my heart stopped as I got into the second paragraph. My eyes sped through the lines and I jumped off the bed and tore down the stairs looking for Emmett.

His eyes met mine when I ran into the kitchen and it was a blur after that. Now hereI sat listening to my lawyer talk about Paul's family suing me for $100 million for killing their son, did these people not know or understand what their son had done to me, my friends and my family.

"They will start a smear campaign, they might have already. I will be calling Judge Caius and getting to the bottom of this, also I will be in touch with the estate attorney's they will need to be involved with this as well" Jay said looking at me and handing me his card.

"Bella, the amount they asked for is not ever going to happen. But unless you settle with them this will have to go to court" he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Settle with them, Paul kidnapped me, after he tried to kill me multiple times, stalked me and tried to kill my friends, when hell freezes over will I ever settle with them" I said and there was venom dripping in every word, I hated Paul and the nightmares he made me have to this day.

"I know we will not let them get even a dollar of your money, but I just want to prepare you that unless I can get a Judge to see that this lawsuit is ridiculous then we will have to go at them with everything we have, and we have a lot on our side" he said as I nodded.

Here we were in town for a holiday and a wedding, thinking that the monster was dead and buried but in reality he was still fucking with my life and my family.

"I need to get out for a bit, is that ok" I asked standing up.

"Yes Bella, I am going to make some calls, and this is my top priority right now" I thanked Jay and headed out the door.

"Babe" Emmett called from behind me, "Where are you going"

"I just need some air, I am going to run to the store" I said and he looked pained.

"Do you want me to come with you" I hugged him but shook my head no.

"I just need to clear my head, please" and he kissed me deep and my heart fluttered.

"Be careful" he said and I headed out the door, climbing in the rental car and down the long driveway.

The familiar landmarks were whizzing by as I drove through Forks. I pulled over and walked to the hill where Paul had cut the break lines in Emmett's Jeep causing Jasper and I to loose control and plummet over the hillside. Walking down the steep hill I stopped and looked at the tree that had stopped us, the gash big Jeep had caused when it hit the tree was the reminder of that day. Running my fingers over the gouge I could almost hear the sirens again, and the saw that cut the metal open to extract Jasper and me.

Making my way back up the hill, I was hit by the all the memories that I had suppressed and hoped to never have to think about again. Heading towards the supermarket to get some chocolate I tried to calm myself down so that I could go back home without scaring Emmett again. Grabbing my candy bar I practically ran to the check out, walking back the car a man stopped me, I thought he was going to ask for directions.

"There were rumors that you would be in town this weekend Mrs. Cullen, would you like to answer a few questions, I am Mark Amos with the newspaper" the man said chasing me back to my car.

"Excuse me" I said back to him floored by the turn of events.

He held a tape recorder up and said to my astonishment "We got word that the Morgan Family is claiming that you were the one who chased after their son, after you met on the beach and when he wouldn't be with you, you began charging him with stalking you"

"You cannot be serious" I said taken aback by the allegations.

"So you deny that you had an affair with Paul Morgan"

I didn't know what to say, I stood there with my mouth open, words not forming. "I was never involved with him" I said at last.

"The family also states" he started and I opened my car door turning to him.

"I have no comments for you, if you want to speak with someone you can contact my Attorney Jay Jenks" slamming the car door shut I headed back to the house, stopping to calm myself, and pulling the business card out of my pocket.

"Jay Jenks" he answered.

"Mr. Jenks, this is Bella Cullen" I said my voice trembling.

"Bella, what happened"

"I was just stopped by a reporter outside the market and he said that the family is telling people that I was romantically interested in Paul and only after he turned me down did I start the accusations of him stalking me" I got out and I heard a growl at the other end of the line.

"I was afraid this was going to happen; they are out for blood Bella, I have been doing some checking and they have lost everything in the cases that were filed against Paul for the murder of the stripper and the other attacks, they are desperate and desperate people are dangerous" he said

I knew at that moment this was going to get ugly and I was tired of ugly I just wanted peace and quiet for my family and my boys.

"Mr., Jenks" I started and he interrupted me.

"Jay"

"Jay, my life has been turned upside down since the death of my mother and stepfather; finally I was getting happiness in my life with my husband and my sons, I don't want to go through all this again" I half begged.

"Bella, I am going to take good care of you; I promise" he said "We won't let them destroy your life anymore then they already have, I think we need to have a press conference and get your story out there. Most of Forks is familiar with it already it being a small town, but in your absence his family has been viscous to you and they're Attorney Laurent St. James is a cougar he will sink very low to get what he wants"

"Great" I said and I was ready for the war that was coming, as if to signal me of what was to come the sky above me blackened and thunder rolled as I hung up and headed back to my family to inform them of the storm that is coming.

**

* * *

**


	34. Chapter 33

**Woohoo I loved the reviews…I apologize for the lapse once again life has just been to busy to sit down and write more then a sentence. But it is calming down a bit and now I am back.**

**Bellie Nominations are Open, so if you really love my story then you know what to do ******

**http://www(dot)thecatt(dot)net/tw/Nomination(dot)aspx**

**Just remove the dots to go to the nomination form.**

**Unerose93 – Thank you for liking the last sentence, I was channeling some Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

**BPOV**

The past few days have been a whirlwind of emotions; happiness of being together for the holiday, Edward and Rose's wedding, and then sadness, worry and fear all had to do with Paul and the current situation.

I stood in front of the Cullen house surrounded by the Cullen's, Jasper, Charlie and Sheila. Emmett was by her side and the boys were being held by their grandfather's.

Taking a deep breath, Jay opened the press conference and the questions started;

"Mrs. Cullen, you have made known that you were never in a romantic or sexual relationship with Mr. Morgan how then did you meet him" a dark haired female reporter asked.

"The first day I arrived in Forks I went with my father Chief Swan to visit friends in La Push, it was at First Beach when I was introduced Mr. Morgan by a friend" I said.

"Is it true that your husband Emmett Cullen and Mr. Morgan did not have a friendly relationship" another female reporter asked.

Jay answered this question as I knew that he would.

"Ms. Evans the incident that you are talking about it public knowledge, Mr. Morgan was tried and convicted of the attempted rape, and assault of Ms. Rosalie Hale-Cullen, and for the crimes he committed against Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen as well as Jasper Hale" he said swiftly.

"It is reported that Mr. Morgan was to be charged for tampering with Mr. Cullen's vehicle that resulted in the crash that hospitalized both Bella and Jasper, but the Morgan's have requested that the vehicle been looked at by an independent inspector as well as the reports because of tampering with the evidence by Chief Swan who by the way is Isabella Swan-Cullen's father" the reporter that I had met at the supermarket said and the reporters all jumped on that statement, Mark Amos looked like the cat that had just ate the canary.

"We have agreed to the independent inspection fully, and are extremely confident that the results we show the same as the Forks Police findings as well as the State Police who also completed their own investigation" Jay said and it was evident that the Morgan's hadn't shared the fact that the State had also completed their own case against Paul and his string of crimes.

"Bella, you went through an extremely terrifying time at the hands of Paul Morgan; you've got a new life now, how is this upcoming lawsuit effecting you" a kind-looking female reporter right in front asked.

"It's very upsetting, we are home to celebrate the Holidays and a wedding only to be ambushed by this unbelievable claim, Paul terrorized me for months and almost succeeded in killing me and some of my loved ones and now when I just want to raise my sons and enjoy my life, the terrorizing begins again" I said trying to muster all the confidence that I could.

"What is more upsetting Mrs. Cullen the fact that this trial might not show you in a positive light or that you might actually have to dip into your fortune and pay the family of the man that you killed" Mark Amos asked, gasps from the surrounding reporters sounded. Jay went to answer and I heard Emmett growl, placing my hand on Jay's arm I wanted to answer this question.

"Mr. Amos, I have nothing to hide; my involvement in this is the victim; as you have read in several police reports I am sure I did shot Paul Morgan in self defense after he kidnapped me, terrorized me and threatened the lives of my family and friends who were coming to rescue me, I do not take it lightly that I took the life of another human being even. As for dipping into my fortune, as you well know I would not have this fortune if it weren't for the tragic deaths of my mother and step-father whom I loved greatly and miss terribly even to this day". I saw the crowd around him nod, and knew that I had won this small battle, although the war was still on the horizon.

Jay wrapped up the press conference after that and I collapsed onto the sofa in the pristine living room in the house that I loved so much.

"Bella, you did wonderfully" Jay said sitting down next to me. "I have petitioned the courts and this lawsuit is under review; so help me if you have to see one day in a courtroom for this mockery I will eat my favorite pair of boots" he said and I laughed at the thought.

"Are you that optimistic that we can get this thrown out" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I am and as soon as the Judge reviews all the evidence and the independent investigation reports that should be completed this week, I have no fears that he will agree with me and throw out this ridiculous suit" he answered he then made his goodbyes and left.

"I think I am going to take the boys upstairs for a nap" I said picking up both of my sons and walking out of the room.

**EMPOV**

I am so full of emotions right now loving Bella as much as I do and having to watch her be tortured like this again, no one besides me and Carlisle knew about Bella's nightmares, she had been having them ever since the kidnapping. Carlisle had prescribed her a light sleeping pill so that she could get some rest and although the dreams had left her thankfully during her pregnancy they were back in full force now and she had woken up screaming about that monster every night since we had returned to Forks.

I felt helpless that I could not do more for her but wake her up and hold her as she shook with fear reliving old memories and the new ones that her dreams created. Just last night she dreamt that Paul's family had taken the boys and she was running trying to find them. I had to stop myself from getting up and going after his family, even though it was only a dream her fears were real, of course Paul's family couldn't take our sons from us, but they were taking our happiness away with this witch hunt.

I walked upstairs and peeked in on my family, Bella was asleep with the boys on one side of her. I walked in and wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me, breathing in her strawberry and freesia scent and thinking about the first time I held her through the night as she slept.

I had known from the moment I met her, that I loved her and even though we had some rough spots; they were in the past and Bella, Masen and Colby were my future and I would do anything from them. It was an hour later when Colby decided it was time to get up that I climbed out of bed and took him downstairs with me, Masen would lay there and sleep with his Momma until she got up, he was connected to her and so much like her.

"Is Bella still asleep" Esme asked walking over and reaching for Colby he went to his Grandma and made all his noises that he knew she was waiting for, it was so funny how he knew what reactions she was waiting for.

"Oh that's Grandma's boy" Esme said walking away with him, bouncing him as I chuckled. I went and sat and watched and old cowboy movie with Carlisle while we waited for Bella to wake up; it was quiet in the house. Alice and Jasper were at the Hales' for the afternoon, and Rose and Edward had left for their honeymoon shortly after the press conference. They had wanted to postpone it all together until this mess was over but Bella had insisted that they were going.

"How are the nightmare's son" Carlisle asked.

"They're getting worse; she gets almost no rest at night. I am worried how this will affect her if it continues; she did so well to get past it the first time"

"Do you think she would let me give her something stronger"

I shook my head, "She's afraid that she won't be able to get up if the boys need her; although I assured her that we would all be here for the boys, but you know Bella"

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. Bella was strong, she was a survivor.

BPOV

_***Dream***_

_I was back in the cabin in the woods, sitting on the bed watching Paul as he stood at the window._

"_Look at how your family has gathered around to save precious Bella once again, but this time they won't get the chance" and he raised his gun pulling the trigger._

_Bang, down went Charlie "There goes your Dad's career in law enforcement, once Amos is through with him he'll be humiliated" Paul snarled._

_I was sobbing_

_Bang, down went Emmett; my true love, my soul mate. I screamed as Paul smiled at me "Bye Bye Lover Boy, after all this bad press his time being the perfect football star is done._

"_Please" I begged. "Don't do this"_

"_You did this Bella and in the end when everyone has lost everything you will be the one they all blame because you are the one pulling the trigger" I was confused by this and then he looked at my hands and I followed his gaze._

"_No" I screamed looking at my hands in them was a smoking gun, I had taken them down, me not Paul._

_Again I screamed._

_***End Dream***_

I woke up sweating, Masen was looking up at me smiling at me, and I tried to snap by to reality.

I wouldn't let my dream happen, the people I cared about would not lose everything because of me, I had ended this whole ordeal once, I had won the first time when I killed that monster and this time I would win again. Picking up Masen I carried him into the bathroom and washed my face and changed my clothes before walking downstairs.

I had decided to fight with everything that I had, and the dreams had stopped. Two days later the phone rang at the same time as the door bell, I answered the phone.

"Bella, it's Jay" Jay Jenks answered.

"Hi Jay"

"There is a package coming soon, get it and wait for me I am on my way" he said hurriedly.

"It's here now, it just came; what is it Jay"

"It's the independent results and I want to be there to go over them with you" he said and I could tell he was driving.

"Do you know if they are good or bad" I asked, I needed to know.

"I think they are good, the Morgan's lawyer just called and wanted to talk Settlements, so they must be in our favor"

"I'm not giving them a cent Jay"

"I know Bella, look I am here open the door and let's do this" and he hung up the phone as he walked into the house.

We sat down and he pulled out the envelope and started reading the report.

"This is very good news, Paul's prints were all over the Jeep and the brake lines were definitely cut with the knife that had been found among the items in the Cabin, brake fluid still been all over the blade" he read and was smiling.

"How soon can the Judge see these" Emmett asked holding my hand and smiling at me.

"A copy was sent there too, and he promised to read them as soon as he received them, with any luck this mess should be over tomorrow" Jay said and we all smiled at that.

Jay went on and read the rest of the report which highlighted on my kidnapping and Paul's autopsy; the latter I didn't really want to know about but it was important, I had only shot once but it counted, he had been facing me and the bullet had struck his chest, pieces of his ribs had punctured both lungs and his heart, it had been a fatal wound and he had died quickly and most importantly I guess still with his rifle in his hands as he was preparing to kill my family waiting in the woods.

"If it had showed that he was unarmed, then it would have been a downfall but with him clutching the rifle the way he was, there is no way it cannot be considered self-defense" Jay said out loud to the room in general.

Jay's phone rang, and we all waited barely breathing as he answered it.

"Jay Jenks, yes sir I have received the package too, and have went over it thoroughly with my client" he said winking at me.

I was on pins and needles could this actually be over.

"Yes we can be there this afternoon, thank you for your quickness sir" and he hung up.

"Well" we all asked together.

"The Judge wants us in his chambers at 2 o'clock" he said and he was beaming. "This is it Bella, this is what we have been waiting for".

I ran upstairs to shower and change, I was shaking so badly just wanting this whole ordeal over with. As we drove to the courthouse I was going through a mixture of emotions.

"Belle, calm down sweetheart this will be over soon" Emmett said kissing my hand and then rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over the back of it.

"I pray to god this is it Emmett"

We walked in and were shown into a conference room, where an older man and woman were standing I assumed they were the Morgan's. Emmett stood in front of my protectively as they turned to face us.

The woman turned to me and started to say something when the Judge walked in.

"Please take a seat" he said we all did.

"Living in a small town, I was familiar with this case when it hit my desk. I must say to the Morgan's that I am highly disappointed that you would try to make a mockery of our legal system by filing this insulting lawsuit. Did you and your lawyer even look over the evidence that was gathered before you progressed?"

"Your honor I we did read the reports, and found that Mrs. Cullen should be held responsible for the death of the Morgan's son, given the circumstances she did not have to shoot Paul Morgan" their fat balding lawyer started.

"Enough" the Judge bellowed, and the lawyer stopped.

"Now listen here, I have read the independent report, the Forks report and that State report, and they all say the same thing, therefore I am throwing his case out, and in turn awarding Bella Cullen the sum of $100,000 for pain and suffering and I am enforcing a restraining order against the Morgan's if they contact any of the Cullen's I will hold them in contempt of court; also they will have no contact with Bella Cullen or her family, is that understood" he asked and they're lawyer nodded.

"Your honor" I asked, and he looked at me questioningly.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen"

"If I may, I do not wish for anything from the Morgan's money-wise" I said looking at them, the woman was glaring at me in shock and disappointment.

"If that is what you choose" the Judge said.

"It is, I also would like them to know that I have forgiven Paul for everything that he did to me, and I am sorry that he died at my hands, but I will not let his actions haunt me for the rest of my life" I finished and Emmett squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

We were leaving the courthouse when we were met by the reporters. "They were tipped off" Jay said and we all knew who done the calling. The Morgan's hung back with their lawyer after not getting the ruling they had wanted.

"Mr. Jenks, can you tell us what happened today" the kind reporter had asked. I made a mental note to find out her name.

"Judge Robbins has ruled to throw out the case after review of all the reports showed that no tampering had happened" Jay answered.

"Mrs. Cullen how do you feel" she asked.

"I am happy that this whole affair is over with, and as I told the Morgan's I am sorry that Paul died at my hands, but I will not let his actions haunt me for the rest of my life, I am ready to go to home to Dallas with my husband and our sons and live our lives in peace" I said smiling up at Emmett showing him every ounce of love that I had for him and he leaned down and kissed mereturning the feelings.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok folks, I think that we have come to the end of our story, I will do and Epilogue, thank you for reading and being supportive of me and my story, but I think it is time for Bella, Emmett, Colby and Masen to live Happy Ever After. I will try and have the Epilogue up in a week.

Please Review!!


	35. EPILOGUE

**Before I begin, I just want to THANK EVERYONE for Reading and Reviewing, the reviews that I have received since posting the last chapter have warmed my heart and made me smile many times, I didn't individually send out Thank You's but I want to THANK EVERYONE for hanging in with me, and encouraging me to keep going.**

**I have a new story that I am trying to put together and if you have me on Author Alert then you will informed when I post the first chapter.**

**I am sad to end my story, I could keep it going forever but I think we are a good point to end and keep it real.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

_***9 Months Later***_

Happy Birthday dear Colby and Masen, Happy Birthday to you!! It was a hot August afternoon in Dallas, and looking around I couldn't help but smile at our family. We were celebrating the twins first birthday with the My dad and Sheila who were expecting their first child in a couple of months, the Cullen's, Jasper, most of Emmett's teammates and their families.

"Belle, are you getting all this" Emmett laughed as Colby dove head first into his personal cake that was shaped into a silver star, and Masen who true to form was testing his blue star cake out with his fingers.

"I can't believe how quick it went" Rose said her eyes shining with tears as she held her sleeping daughter Jaden in her arms, none of us were surprised when we received the news at Christmas that Rose and Edward were expecting, Jasper asked Alice to marry him New Years Eve and we had happily celebrated the end of a trying year and welcomed in the new year full of possibilities that was upon us.

_***4 years later***_

"Colby please leave you tie on, do you want Aunt Ali to lose it again" Emmett said as Colby was once again pulling on the bow tie of his black tux.

"But Dad, its choking me can't I take it off please" he begged, I shot him the mom look, one that I had perfected with him and he settled down and went back to playing with Masen.

"Here Baby let me take Sofie for a bit" Emmett said taking our newborn daughter into his arms and cooing to her the way he loved to do, the fuss he made over his baby girl was scary, I feared any boys that even tried to date her; her father and her brothers were very much gaga over her.

We were gathered for Alice and Jasper's long awaited wedding, and it was as if our family was finally completed. My sons were 5 years old; Masen who was still calm and laidback, loved reading and music reminding me very much of his Uncle Edward; was night and day different from Colby with his curly brown hair and adventurous like his father, he kept me on my toes always trying to guess what his next move or adventure would be.

I loved Dallas it was our home, the bad memories of the past had faded away and we had built a wonder life here. Emmett was a key player to the Cowboys and still loved every minute of every game he played in. I had just fulfilled one of my own dreams and started my own publishing company; Swan Publishing had just published it first author and his novel was a success, Jacob Black had flown down not long after we moved and were settled to apologize for his actions with Paul and when he showed me his book he had been writing I immediately knew it would be a hit.

As I listened to Alice and Jasper profess their love and looked at my family who were gathered together I couldn't wait to see where life would lead us from here, Alice and Jasper would start their own family and we would celebrate the new beginning, and welcome that chapter of our lives.

_**The End.**_

**

* * *

**

AN: I feel like I am saying goodbye to very dear friends of mine as I close this story. Please Review for me and don't forget to nominate and vote for Bellie Awards!!

**Love You All!!**


End file.
